A su merced
by Marie Lillian Swan Cullen
Summary: Se había casado por chantaje... pero nada la había obligado a desear a su esposo con todas sus fuerzas... ADAPTACIÓN.


A su merced

Resumen

Se había casado por chantaje... pero nada la había obligado a desear a su esposo con todas sus fuerzas...

Disclaimer: NADA ME PERTENECE. Los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer y la historia es de la escritora Melanie Milburne.

Sinopsis

Se había casado por chantaje... pero nada la había obligado a desear a su esposo con todas sus fuerzas...

Cuando Isabella Swan quedó a merced de Edward Cullen por culpa de la insensatez de su hermano pequeño, lo último que esperaba recibir del despiadado millonario era una proposición de matrimonio. Edward sabía que Isabella tendría que aceptar aquel matrimonio de conveniencia, pero ella iba a tener que luchar con todas sus fuerzas para no sentir más que desprecio por su esposo...

Edward lo quería todo de su nueva mujer... y ella no iba a poder resistirse.

CAPITULO 1

ISABELLA miró horrorizada a su hermano menor.

—¿Cómo que le has hundido el yate?

Jasper levantó las cejas con autosuficiencia.

—Se lo merecía.

—Oh, Dios mío...

Ella hundió la cabeza entre las manos, intentando recuperar el control de sus emociones.

—Creía que te alegrarías —dijo Jasper, con una pizca de resentimiento—. A fin de cuentas, él destruyó a papá.

Isabella lo miró a los ojos.

—¿Tienes idea de lo que has hecho, Jasper?

—No me importa —contestó él, desafiante. —Se lo merecía.

Isabella cerró los ojos.

—No me lo puedo creer.

—No te preocupes —aseguró Jasper—. No tiene idea de quién lo ha hecho.

Ella abrió los ojos para plantarle cara.

—¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro? —replicó. —La gente como Edward Cullen siempre sabe quiénes son sus enemigos —se puso en pie y comenzó a dar vueltas por la habitación—. Te das cuenta de lo que significa, ¿verdad?

Su hermano se encogió de hombros.

—¿Qué te preocupa tanto? Nunca sabrá que he sido yo.

—¡Claro que lo sabrá! ¡Ya tienes antecedentes! No le va a costar mucho dar con tu nombre, y cuando lo haga, se asegurará de que acabes en la cárcel.

—No voy a ir a la cárcel —aseguró él.

—No, si puedo evitarlo —se mordió el labio mientras trataba de encontrar una solución.

—Pienses lo que pienses, me alegro de haberlo hecho —declaró Jasper, con la voz cargada de orgullo—. Además, está forrado y puede comprarse otro yate.

—¿No te das cuenta de que ése es el problema? A diferencia de nosotros, puede pagar a los mejores abogados. Tú llevas todas las de perder, sobre todo después del último coche que robaste.

—No lo robé —protestó él—. Lo tomé prestado.

—No te hagas el tonto. Sabes que lo robaste y que tuviste suerte de poder salir bajo fianza. Tal vez debería recordarte que tengo que pagar el crédito que pedí en el banco.

—Cuando consiga trabajo te lo pagaré.

Isabella suspiró con frustración.

—¿Y eso cuándo será? Has tenido tres trabajos, y ninguno te ha durado más de una semana. No puedo seguir cubriéndote; en algún momento tendrás que hacerte cargo de tu propia vida. Tienes diecinueve años, ya puedes conducir y votar. Es hora de que dejes de culpar a los demás por lo que salió mal en tu vida y de que hagas algo para mejorar la situación.

—Edward Cullen nos arruinó la vida —dijo Jasper, amargamente—. ¿Cómo puedes quedarte de brazos cruzados y dejar que se salga con la suya?

—Hay defensas mejores que hundir barcos de un millón de dólares. Podríamos haber ido a verlo y plantear nuestro caso, tal vez hasta exigir una indemnización.

—Se reiría. Le importaría un bledo lo que le pasó a papá cuando perdió el trabajo. Y, además, piensa en cómo ha tratado a sus últimas mujeres. Ese hombre no tiene moral.

Isabella no podía estar más de acuerdo, pero no quería alentar el carácter exaltado de su hermano. No pasaba un día sin que los periódicos de Sydney hablaran de las aventuras del galán multimillonario, un dios griego de un metro noventa de altura con demasiado dinero y muy pocos escrúpulos.

Su padre había trabajado durante años de contable en la cadena de hoteles de Cullen, y lo había despedido sin darle la oportunidad de defenderse de una supuesta apropiación indebida de fondos. Pocas semanas después, sufrió un infarto, y Isabella sabía que había sido por la insoportable presión que había sufrido.

—La gente como Edward Cullen suele recibir su merecido al final —dijo—. El truco es quedarse cerca el tiempo suficiente para verlo.

A su hermano se le dibujó una leve sonrisa.

—Tal vez tengas razón. Según el periódico de ayer, Cullen está metido en otro escándalo amoroso; esta vez con una divorciada rica, la ex de uno de sus competidores.

—De momento no me preocupan los problemas que pueda tener Edward Cullen. Lo que me preocupa ahora mismo es cómo haremos para apartarte de la línea de fuego hasta que se hayan calmado los ánimos por lo del yate.

Jasper levantó la vista y afirmó:

—No le tengo miedo a Cullen.

—Lo sé, y es una pena —replicó con ironía—. Pero yo sí. No va a parar hasta vengarse, y no quiero ponerle las cosas tan fáciles.

—¿Qué crees que debería hacer?

Isabella suspiró resignada antes de contestar.

—Vas a tener que esconderte.

—¿Huir? —preguntó Jasper ofendido.

—No exactamente. Tengo una amiga que trabaja de niñera en una hacienda del Norte. En su última carta me habló de los problemas que estaban teniendo para encontrar jornaleros de confianza. Puedo pagarte el billete de avión, pero después tendrás que mantenerte solo.

—¿Jornalero? —repitió, frunciendo la nariz.

—Mira, Jasper, se me están agotando el dinero y la paciencia. Ésta es tu última oportunidad. Si no la aceptas, tendré que desentenderme. Pero te advierto que tendrás problemas.

—Está bien. Lo haré, pero porque tú quieres, no porque tenga miedo.

—Créeme, no hace falta que lo tengas. Yo estoy suficientemente asustada por los dos.

…

Isabella acababa de llegar de despedir a su hermano en el aeropuerto cuando sonó el timbre de su piso. Sintió un nudo en el estómago cuando fue a abrir; el instinto la advertía de que no abriera. Al ver la intimidante figura de Edward Cullen en el umbral se quedó muda.

Se preguntó cómo sabía dónde vivía y, sobre todo, qué sabía sobre lo que había hecho su hermano la noche anterior.

—Supongo que es usted la señorita Swan.

—Así es. ¿Qué desea?

—Me gustaría hablar con su hermano.

Isabella parpadeó, encandilada por la oscura intensidad de aquellos ojos casi negros.

—En este momento no está.

—¿Y dónde está?

Las tres palabras sonaron afiladas como dagas.

—La verdad es que no lo sé.

—No juegue conmigo —le advirtió Edward—. Tengo mi asunto que hablar con su hermano, y le convendría escucharme.

—Siento no poder ayudarlo.

Ella empezó a cerrar la puerta, pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo, él alargó una mano y empujó bruscamente.

Isabella retrocedió y se llevó una mano temblorosa al cuello. Él entró en el piso y cerró la puerta con una delicadeza exagerada.

—No me gustaría que sus vecinos oyeran lo que tengo que decir —dijo.

Ella dio otro paso atrás.

—Preferiría que se fuera. Ahora mismo.

—¿Antes o después de llamar a la policía? —Edward sacó el teléfono móvil y empezó a marcar.

Isabella tragó saliva.

—Usted decide —añadió él, antes de marcar el último número.

Ella se mordió el labio.

—Tengo el teléfono del agente de la condicional de su hermano —afirmó Edward—. Tal vez le gustaría contarle lo que hizo anoche.

—Estuvo aquí conmigo —declaró ella, con un hilo de voz.

Él arqueó una ceja, escéptico.

—¿Espera que me lo crea?

—Crea lo que quiera.

—Está jugando un juego peligroso. Tal vez no he sido lo bastante claro —dijo él, acercándose lentamente—. No me iré de aquí sin saber dónde está su hermano.

—Entonces, espero que haya traído un cepillo de dientes, porque no tengo ninguno de repuesto.

A él le brillaron los ojos ante semejante muestra de carácter.

—¿Me está ofreciendo su cama? —preguntó, divertido.

—En absoluto. No es usted mi tipo.

Edward apoyó una mano en la pared y le examinó la cara con detenimiento. Isabella contuvo la respiración cuando le tomó un mechón de pelo y lo enrolló entre los dedos hasta obligarla a dar un pequeño pasó hacia él.

—Vamos a intentarlo una vez más —dijo él—. ¿Dónde está tu hermano?

Isabella se humedeció los labios y se estremeció al verlo seguir el movimiento de su lengua con la mirada.

—Está... lejos... —balbuceó.

Él frunció el ceño.

—¿Dónde?

—En otra provincia.

—¿En cuál?

—No puedo decírselo.

—Me lo dirás, aunque tenga que obligarte.

—No te tengo miedo.

A Edward le brillaron los ojos.

—¿No? Pues deberías.

Isabella alzó la barbilla.

—Te advierto que no soy fácil de intimidar.

—Entonces tendré que ser muy creativo y encontrare una manera de conseguir que te rindas —replicó él, con una sonrisa deliberadamente sensual—. Va a ser divertido, ¿no crees?

Ella no se atrevió a contestar. El odio bullía en su interior hasta tal punto que estaba segura de que iba a estallar por el esfuerzo que estaba haciendo para mantener algo parecido al control. Sabía lo suficiente sobre él como para saber que no iba a descansar hasta vengarse, pero no iba a permitir que le tocara un pelo a su hermano.

—¿No tienes nada que decir? —preguntó Edward, después de un largo y tenso silencio.

—Sal de mi piso. Eres despreciable —espetó.

—Y tú, cómplice de un delincuente.

—Mi hermano no es ningún delincuente –contestó ella, apretando los dientes.

—No te engañes. Tiene antecedentes. Un golpe más y fuera... ¿O debería decir dentro?

—No sé de qué hablas.

—Tal vez lo sepas cuándo te diga que tengo pruebas de las actividades delictivas de tu hermano.

Ella lo miró nerviosa, incapaz de saber si trataba de embaucarla o hablaba en serio.

—¿Qué clase de pruebas? —preguntó.

—Pruebas que lo condenarían.

—No te creo.

—Anoche lo vieron en mi barco.

—¿Y qué?

—Ahora, mi barco está en el fondo de la bahía.

—Me cuesta creer que alguien sea responsable del hundimiento de un barco sólo por haber puesto un pie en él —replicó Isabella—. Y menos alguien con una complexión tan pequeña como la de mi hermano. ¿Acaso tienes huellas dactilares?

Él le sostuvo la mirada más de lo que a ella le habría gustado.

—Estoy seguro de que sabes que es difícil encontrar huellas en un barco que ha estado sumergido varias horas.

—Cuánto lo siento.

—Y yo. Pero tu hermano tuvo la deferencia de dejarme una tarjeta de visita.

Edward se sacó algo del bolsillo de la camisa y se lo mostró. Isabella tragó saliva.

—¿Lo reconoces? —preguntó él.

Ella contempló la cadena de plata que le había regalado a Jasper en su decimoctavo cumpleaños.

—No —mintió.

—No se te dan bien las evasivas.

Edward volvió a meter la cadena en el bolsillo.

—Podría ser de cualquiera —insistió Isabella.

—De cualquiera cuyas iniciales sean JCS. Por cierto, ¿qué significa la C?

—No es asunto tuyo.

—Y ya que hablamos de nombres, ¿cómo te llamas?

—Tampoco es asunto tuyo.

—Empieza a serlo.

No le importaba la amenaza velada en el tono de Edward, pero sabía que no podía hacer nada para evitar que averiguara todo lo que quería saber y más. Él era consciente de su poder, y era algo que la hacía sentir cada vez más incómoda. Después de un largo silencio, bajó la vista y murmuró:

—Me llamo Isabella.

—Isabella —repitió él, provocándole un temblor involuntario con la dulzura de su voz—. Es perfecto para ti...

Edward retrocedió, y ella respiró aliviada. Tenía que reconocer que había un increíble aire de autoridad en él. Imaginó que por su considerable fortuna estaría acostumbrado a mandar. Su altura y sus trajes costosos sólo eran un detalle añadido a aquella autoridad. La ropa elegante realzaba una figura musculosa que indicaba que le gustaba el deporte. Tenía el pecho ancho, la cintura estrecha y las piernas largas y fuertes; el pelo negro azabache, unos ojos inteligentes y astutos y una boca firme, pero con labios lo suficientemente carnosos para insinuar una perturbadora sensualidad.

La sombra de su mandíbula parecía indicar que necesitaba afeitarse más de una vez al día, lo cual se sumaba al aura de inconfundible masculinidad que rezumaba por los poros.

Él sintió que lo estaba observando y se volvió para mirarla.

—Isabella Swan, te propongo un trato.

—¿Qué clase de trato? —preguntó ella, recelosa.

Edward dejó el libro en la mesita antes de contestar.

—Como imaginarás, la pérdida de mi yate me ha supuesto un gasto considerable.

—¿Qué gasto?

—Un millón y medio de dólares, para ser exactos.

Isabella no pudo disimular su angustia.

—¡Oh, por Dios!

—He dicho lo mismo al enterarme. Tal vez con otras palabras, pero...

Ella imaginaba qué tipo de palabras había usado.

—No veo qué tiene que ver conmigo —dijo, tratando de recomponerse.

—Tiene todo que ver contigo, y más si estás tan decidida a proteger a tu hermano.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

Él la miró detenidamente.

—Ya que mientes para cubrir a Jasper, no tengo más remedio que negociar directamente contigo.

—Yo no puedo pagar una suma así.

—Poca gente puede —convino él—. Pero eso no significa que no puedas compensarme de otra manera.

—No alcanzo a imaginar cómo.

—Te ofrezco un puesto, Isabella

Ella rechinó los dientes al oírlo pronunciar su nombre con tono sensual.

—¿Qué tipo de puesto?

—Un puesto que la mayoría de las mujeres aceptaría encantada.

—No sé lo que haría la mayoría de las mujeres, porque no soy como ellas.

—Me sorprendes, Isabella. Te tenía por una persona oportunista, como tu padre y tu hermano.

—Mi padre no hizo nada malo.

Él ladeó la cabeza.

—Respeto tu lealtad, pero tu padre ha demostrado su culpabilidad al ceder a la presión de la acusación.

—Una acusación injusta y completamente falsa —replicó acalorada.

—Entiendo que lo veas así, pero tengo motivos para pensar otra cosa.

—No reconocerías la verdad si afecta a tu abultada cartera.

—No estoy de acuerdo. Tengo un gran entendimiento de la verdad. Lo que está por verse es si tú también lo tienes.

—No puedes enviar a mi hermano a la cárcel.

—Puedo y lo haré, si es necesario —aseguró él—. Pero estoy dispuesto a no denunciarlo si accedes a hacer lo que propongo.

—No imagino qué planeas. Pero sé que tus deseos están en medio de todo esto.

—«Deseo» es un término muy bien escogido —dijo él, sonriendo—. Me gusta cómo suena.

A Isabella le disgustó el tono de voz. Parecía implicar una intimidad que ella no estaba dispuesta a aceptar.

—¿Qué quieres de mi? —preguntó—. No tengo dinero, y creo haber dejado claro que no tengo intención de revelar el paradero de mi hermano. ¿Qué más quieres?

Edward se tomó su tiempo para contestar y la observó con detenimiento.

A ella se le erizó la piel al sentir cómo la miraba.

—Creo que podrías serme útil —dijo al fin—. Muy útil, de hecho. Tengo una propuesta para ti.

—¿Qué clase de propuesta?

—Una que dejará a tu hermano libre de cargos.

Isabella sintió que en su corazón se encendía una chispa de esperanza, pero se apagó enseguida.

No confiaba en él; Edward tenía todos los ases en la manga, y estaba segura de que los pondría en la mesa en cualquier momento.

—¿Hasta dónde estás dispuesta a proteger a tu hermano? —preguntó él, tras una breve pausa.

—Hasta el final.

—¿Tanto como para tener una relación conmigo?

Ella le sostuvo la mirada en silencio, sintiendo cómo el corazón se batía contra su pecho.

—Necesito una cortina de humo para una nueva alianza comercial —añadió él—. En mis actuales circunstancias, podrías serme muy útil.

—No imagino cómo.

—Necesito un resguardo. Por decirlo de alguna manera, tengo una situación para la que necesito una coartada. Una coartada irrefutable.

—Dudo que te pueda ayudar.

—Yo creo que sí. Quiero que finjas ser mi amante actual. ¿cómo te sentirías?

—Para empezar, jamás sería tu amante.

—¿Y mi esposa?

—Menos aún.

—¿Y qué harías si no tuvieras elección?

Ella le lanzó una mirada glacial.

—Siempre tendría elección.

—No, si la libertad de tu hermano depende de eso.

Isabella se sentía acorralada y estaba segura de que él era consciente de ello.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —preguntó, tratando de ganar tiempo.

—Es fácil. Puedo llamar al agente de la condicional de Jasper ahora mismo y contarle que se ha largado de la ciudad, o puedes acceder a hacerme un favor. Es así de fácil.

—¿Quieres que finja que soy tu esposa?

—No. He cambiado de idea. Tengo planes más específicos para ti.

—Sigo sin entender.

—No quiero que finjas nada —dijo él, con naturalidad—. Quiero que seas mi esposa de verdad.

Ella se quedó boquiabierta.

—¡No puedes hablar en serio!

—Con el tiempo, Isabella Swan, te darás cuenta de que siempre hablo en serio.

Ella se lo podía creer, pero no estaba dispuesta reconocerlo y a aumentar la descomunal egolatría de Edward.

—No esperarás que acepte esta locura, ¿verdad?

—Creo que he dejado muy claro lo que pasará si n lo haces —contestó él—. Jasper irá a parar a una celda de cuatro por cuatro, con quién sabe qué desagradables compañías.

Isabella cerró los ojos para apartar la imagen que conjuraban aquellas palabras. Su hermano era obstinado y caprichoso, pero no se merecía la cárcel, y ella haría todo cuanto estuviera en su poder para impedido.

—Necesito tiempo para pensarlo —respondió, apartando la mirada.

—Te doy una semana, nada más.

—¿Una semana?

Él asintió.

—Pero debes saber que seguiré todos tus movimientos, así que, si planeabas escapar, olvídalo —se sacó una tarjeta del bolsillo y se la dio—. Puedes llamarme a ese número cuando hayas tomado una decisión. Le diré a mi secretaria que espero tu llamada el lunes a las cinco de la tarde.

A ella le habría gustado tener el valor de romper la tarjeta en pedazos, y de no haber sido por Jasper lo habría hecho. En cambio, cerró la palma de la mano alrededor del cartón, sintiendo que los bordes se le hundían en la piel como un instrumento de tortura. Levantó la vista y sintió un escalofrío al ver el brillo de autosuficiencia en aquellos ojos casi negros.

—Quiero suponer que tu barco no estaba debidamente asegurado —dijo.

—Estaba muy bien asegurado. Pero ésta es mi forma de obtener el mejor beneficio posible.

Ella sintió que se le revolvía el estómago al ver aquella mirada depredadora.

—Estás corriendo un riego muy grande; no sabes dónde puedo haber estado ni con quién.

A pesar de su actitud deliberadamente provocativa, Isabella no había estado tan cerca de un hombre hasta que él había llegado a su piso.

—No me interesan tus tendencias —sexuales contestó Edward, con desdén—. No será un matrimonio duradero.

—¿Va a ser temporal?

A él se le oscureció la mirada.

—Por supuesto. ¿No lo son todos los matrimonios?

—¿No te preocupa que me quede con tu dinero?

—En absoluto. Para cuando termine nuestro matrimonio, serás muy consciente de lo que una acción así podría conllevar.

Ella alzó el rostro ante la amenaza velada detrás de aquellas palabras.

—¿Me das tu palabra de que sólo estaremos casados en teoría?

—Te aseguro que mis necesidades físicas están perfectamente satisfechas. No tengo el menor interés de perseguirte por los pasillos. Podrás dormir tranquila.

Isabella no pudo evitar que la afectara el rechazo de Edward.

Aunque sabía que no tenía el cuerpo de una modelo, le dolía pensar que no tenía ningún atractivo para el sexo opuesto.

—Imagino que tendré que hacer la vista gorda frente a tus actividades para mantener las apariencias, ¿verdad?

—No sólo tendrás que hacer la vista gorda, sino tendrás que hacer lo imposible por convencer a todo el mundo de que somos felices cuando estemos en público. Lo que, desde luego, significa que no gozarás de la misma libertad que yo.

—¿Eso quiere decir que...?

—Quiere decir que no podrás coquetear con nadie más mientras dure nuestro matrimonio.

—O sea que tú puedes mirar y tocar, pero yo no.

—Exactamente.

—¡Eso es terrible!

—Así es el trato. Tómalo o déjalo.

Ella se moría de ganas de decirle lo que podía hacer con su prepotente propuesta, pero la imagen de su hermano esposado la hizo mantener la boca cerrada.

—No olvides que te estoy haciendo un gran favor, Isabella —añadió él—. Un millón y medio de dólares es una deuda demasiado grande para alguien como tú. De esta forma quedaría cancelada en poco tiempo, tu hermano podría volver, y tú podrías marcharte con la conciencia tranquila, sabiendo que lo has salvado de un destino que podría ser peor que la muerte.

—¿De cuánto tiempo estaríamos hablando?

Edward frunció la boca con aire pensativo.

—Cálculo que de unos seis meses. Si fuera más tiempo, empezarías a acostumbrarte al papel.

—Será una broma.

—Nunca se sabe —replicó él, con una de sus sonrisas. —En ocasiones, las mujeres prefieren estar mal acompañadas que solas.

—Debe de ser por tu dinero, porque es imposible te que tenga que ver con tu personalidad.

La repentina carcajada de Edward la sorprendió. Había algo muy masculino en el sonido que la hizo estremecerse como si la hubiera tocado. Sentía que sin el quererlo había descubierto una faceta aún más peligrosa de él: la habilidad de sortear sus defensas y de tomarla desprevenida.

—Estoy impaciente por oír tu decisión —dijo él, mirándola con ojos brillantes—. Creo que nuestro acuerdo podría ser muy, pero que muy divertido.

Antes de que ella pudiera pensar una respuesta adecuada, él abrió la puerta y se fue, dejándola de pie y con la tarjeta apretada en la mano.

Isabella abrió la palma e hizo un gesto de dolor al ver que se había hecho sangre. No podía evitar preguntarse si era un mal presagio, o tal vez una advertencia de que, si se acercaba demasiado a alguien como Edward Cullen, saldría herida.

CAPITULO 2

ISABELLA no sabía que una semana pudiera pasar tan deprisa.

Había dedicado el tiempo a hacer lo imposible por escapar de las garras de Edward Cullen, pero había sido en vano. Para agravar su desesperada situación, había recibido un montón de facturas, entre ellas una abultada multa por exceso de velocidad de su hermano, que sabía que él no podría pagar.

Había pasado un fin de semana espantoso tratando de encontrar una solución para sus problemas, pero al final había tenido que reconocer que estaba atrapada. Si el módico salario de la librería de segunda mano en la que trabajaba apenas alcanzaba para pagar la multa de Jasper, era impensable que pudiera hacerse cargo de un yate de un millón y medio de dólares.

No obstante, cuando llegó a la librería el lunes por la mañana sufrió un golpe aún mayor. Riley Biers, su jefe, la miró por encima de las gafas y movió los bigotes canosos con nerviosismo.

—Isabella, tengo una mala noticia.

A ella se le hizo un nudo en el estómago.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó, sin estar segura de querer saberlo.

—Voy a vender el negocio.

Ella parpadeó aturdida.

—¿No te parece un poco precipitado?

—Sí y no. Hace años que quería hacer un cambio, pero quería esperar hasta tener una buena oferta. He tenido una durante el fin de semana y, sinceramente, ha sido demasiado buena para rechazarla.

Isabella se sentó cuando cayó en la cuenta de su situación.

—Supongo que el nuevo propietario no piensa seguir con el negocio.

—No —dijo Riley—. Van a demoler el edificio para construir un hotel.

—¿Un hotel?

—De lujo —puntualizó, con cierto orgullo—. El frutero y el panadero también han vendido.

En sus veinticuatro años, Isabella jamás había sentido tanta furia. No necesitaba preguntar para saber quién estaba detrás de aquel repentino plan de reurbanización, pero tenía el perverso deseo de oír a su jefe pronunciar el nombre.

—¿Sabes quién lo ha comprado?

—Sí, el multimillonario griego Edward Cullen. En el periódico del fin de semana ponía que le han hundido un barco. ¿Lo has visto?

—No —contestó ella, con la mirada esquiva—. No he tenido tiempo de leer los periódicos.

—Parece que la semana pasada le sabotearon un yate de lujo.

—¿Se sabe quién lo ha hecho?

—No directamente, pero comentó que tenía el asunto bajo control. A decir verdad, siento pena por el responsable. No me gustaría tener a Edward Cullen de enemigo.

—Estoy segura de que son muchos los que estarían de acuerdo contigo.

—Da un poco de miedo —continuó Riley—. Pero ¿quién se atrevería a desafiarlo con semejante fortuna? En cualquier caso, siento lo de tu trabajo. Has sido una buena empleada, Isabella. Te daré una buena carta de recomendación, y te llamaré si me entero de algo que pueda servirte. Sé que te estoy despidiendo sin preaviso, pero ya sabes cómo son los negocios.

Ella sonrió débilmente mientras se hundía en la silla.

—Así es.

…

Durante las seis horas que le faltaban para anunciar su decisión, Isabella no dejó de mirar el reloj, y el corazón se le aceleraba con el correr de los minutos al pensar en la llamada que tenía que hacer a las cinco de la tarde.

Cuando salió de la librería, buscó un teléfono público, pero todos los que veía estaban fuera de servicio. Se detuvo en una esquina y se mordió las uñas mientras pensaba en lo que debía hacer. Al final, decidió que lo mejor era afrontar la situación. No iba a dejare un mensaje a la secretaria de Edward, sino que iba a decírselo cara a cara.

Buscó la tarjeta para mirar la dirección, y respiró aliviada al comprobar que si se daba prisa podía llegar a tiempo andando.

Cuando llegó al imponente edificio, le faltaba el aliento y estaba sudando por los nervios. Se apartó un mechón de pelo de la cara y entró en el ascensor. Bajó en la planta de gerencia y se encontró con una mujer de mediana edad detrás del mostrador de recepción.

—¿Qué desea? —preguntó la mujer, con tono altanero.

—He venido a ver al señor Cullen.

—¿Tiene cita?

—No; había quedado en llamado, pero en el último momento he decidido venir personalmente. Me llamo Isabella Swan.

La mujer la miró de arriba abajo.

—¿Usted es la señorita Swan?

—Así es.

Isabella la miró con orgullo. Sabía que su ropa estaba pasada de moda y que sus zapatos eran viejos, pero también que no tenía por qué avergonzarse de su aspecto, aunque estuviera despeinada y sin maquillaje.

—Anunciaré su visita —dijo la mujer, pulsando un botón del interfono.

—Gracias.

—La espera —dijo la mujer, señalando el camino. Isabella llamó a la puerta con un golpe seco.

—Adelante.

Abrió la puerta y lo vio sentado detrás de enorme escritorio. Él se levantó para darle la bienvenida.

—Has sido muy puntual.

Ella avanzó hasta el escritorio sin decir palabra y lo miró a los ojos con determinación.

Edward no pudo evitar sentirse levemente atraído. Isabella era enternecedoramente desafiante, tratando de aparentar que no estaba intimidada. En cierto modo, aquello lo intrigaba. Pocas de las mujeres con las que se había relacionado habrían dejado pasar la oportunidad de casarse con él, y para ella era como si le hubiera pedido que se lanzara de la pasarela a un mar lleno de tiburones.

—Siéntate, por favor —dijo, indicándole una silla.

—Prefiero quedarme de pie.

—Como quieras —contestó él, volviendo a su asiento—. ¿Has decidido algo sobre mi propuesta?

—Me sorprende que tengas el descaro de llamar «propuesta» a este chantaje.

—Esa es una palabra muy fuerte. Te recuerdo que puedes irte y aceptar las consecuencias.

Ella tensó la espalda ante la evidente amenaza y se enfrentó a él sin rodeos.

—Pero te has encargado de que no pueda negarme, ¿verdad?

—Supongo que te refieres a mis transacciones del fin de semana.

Edward se echó hacia atrás y apoyó los pies en el escritorio. La despreocupación de la postura la enfureció.

—Lo has hecho a propósito, ¿no es cierto? Para hacerme salir como a una rata por el desagüe.

—No es la metáfora que habría elegido, pero supongo que lo define bastante bien.

—¡Eres absolutamente despreciable!

—¿Debo entender eso como un «no»?

Isabella apretó los puños en un esfuerzo por mantener el control.

—Me casaré contigo, Edward Cullen. Pero te prometo que haré que lo lamentes.

Él se puso en pie y caminó hacia ella. Isabella mantuvo su actitud decidida, aunque por dentro estaba temblando.

—¿Tú y cuántos más? —preguntó él, tocándole la mejilla con un dedo.

Ella apartó la cabeza y lo miró a los ojos.

—Búrlate de mí todo lo que quieras, pero yo seré la última en reír.

—Qué guapa te pones cuando te excitas.

—¡No estoy excitada! —exclamó Isabella, dándole un pisotón—. ¡Estoy furiosa!

Edward la tomó de los brazos y la sostuvo con delicadeza, pero firmemente.

—¿Por qué no te lo tomas con humor? Serás la envidia de todas las solteras. Un marido rico y todas las chuchearías que quieras a cambio de unos pocos meses de tu tiempo. ¿Qué más podrías pedir?

—Podría pedir mucho más de un marido— replicó con frialdad—. Estar atada a un mujeriego sin principios no es mi idea de la felicidad conyugal, y menos si la perspectiva es ser el hazmerreír cuando te vayas de juerga a mis espaldas.

—No haré nada a tus espaldas. Ya te he informado las condiciones de nuestro acuerdo.

—¡Tus normas desiguales me dan asco!

—Sé que no son muy agradables, pero ése es el trato. No puedo permitir que la gente comente que mi mujer me engaña; no es bueno para mi reputación.

—No me puedo creer tu arrogancia.

—Tampoco puedo permitir que mi mujer me llame de todo, ¿está claro?

Ella lo miró con gesto desafiante.

—No seré tu mujer mucho tiempo.

—No, pero mientras lo seas harás lo que se te diga— Isabella apretó los dientes. Edward añadió: —Prefieres ser mi esposa temporalmente a ver a tu hermano en la cárcel, ¿verdad?

—Preferiría verte a ti en la cárcel.

Edward sonrió complacido, y ella tuvo ganas de borrarle la sonrisa de una bofetada. Él bajó la cabeza para besarla con un movimiento pausado que debería de haberle servido de advertencia para que se apartara, pero por algún motivo se quedó inmóvil, cerró los ojos al sentir el roce de sus labios y abrió la boca a la provocación de aquella lengua ardiente.

Él levantó ligeramente la cabeza, y ella abrió los ojos para verlo contemplarla, con aquella mirada oscura e inescrutable.

—Me pondré en contacto contigo para los arreglos —dijo Edward, apartándose.

Ella lo observó volver a su sillón, indignada por su indiferencia, después de lo que había pasado entre ellos en aquel breve beso.

—Dadas las circunstancias, creo que lo mejor es que celebremos una ceremonia sencilla— añadió él—. ¿Hay alguien a quien quieras invitar?

—¿Además del francotirador?

Él le sostuvo la mirada.

—Cuidado, Isabella, se supone que estás enamorada de mí, ¿recuerdas? No planees mi muerte a mis espaldas.

—Nunca podría enamorarme de ti. Eres todo lo que detesto en un hombre.

—Sólo te pido que finjas.

—Me va a costar mucho.

—Mientras lo hagas, me da igual cuánto te cueste. De lo contrario, ya sabes lo que ocurrirá.

—Tendré esa espada de Damocles sobre mi cabeza mientras dure nuestro matrimonio, ¿verdad?

—Es mi garantía. Tu hermano estará fuera de peligro cuando yo considere que has hecho lo que debías.

—¿Podré ponerme en contacto con él?

—No te lo puedo impedir. Además, tienes que contarle lo de nuestro matrimonio antes de que se entere por los periódicos.

—¿Y cómo le explico nuestra repentina boda?

—Eres mujer. Piensa alguna mentira para despistarlo.

—Tu idea de las mujeres apesta a misoginia.

—Puede ser, pero tengo treinta y cuatro años y aún no he conocido a una mujer que no sea una manipuladora.

Isabella frunció el ceño. Se preguntaba si alguna mujer lo había herido.

—Te enviaré unos documentos para que los mires —continuó él—. Y en cuanto al vestido de novia, te pediré una tarjeta de crédito. Debería estar lista dentro de tres o cuatro días.

Ella lo miró alarmada.

—¿Tengo que ponerme un traje de novia?

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Te molesta ir de blanco?

—No, pero no esperaba que te tomaras tantas molestias para un matrimonio temporal.

—Sólo es temporal para nosotros —puntualizó—. Los demás tienen que creer que somos la pareja ideal. Nadie se lo creería si nos casáramos en secreto.

—¿Eso es todo?

Él echó un vistazo al reloj antes de mirarla a los ojos.

—¿Había algo más?

—No.

Isabella tenía la mano en el picaporte cuando él le advirtió:

—No intentes hacerme ninguna jugarreta. Recuerda que te estoy vigilando.

—¿Cómo olvidarlo? —replicó ella, antes de cerrar la puerta.

Isabella estaba en mitad del pasillo cuando olió un penetrante perfume. Levantó la vista para ver a una morena muy vistosa que pavoneaban sus generosas curvas.

—¿Edward está desocupado? —preguntó la mujer, con tono travieso.

A Isabella se le revolvió el estómago y, gracias a un resquicio de valentía, adoptó una actitud igual de provocativa para contestar a la última conquista de Cullen.

—Espero no habértelo cansado mucho —susurró, sugerente—. Ya sabes cómo es cuando se entusiasma.

La mujer parpadeó indignada.

—¿Ese desgraciado se ha acostado contigo?

Isabella se bajó un poco la falda y trató de alisarse las arrugas de la blusa.

—Es insaciable, aunque ya lo sabrás —declaró, acercándose para hablarle al oído—. Creo que se va a casar. Yo en tu lugar me andaría con cuidado; las esposas celosas son lo peor, ¿no crees?

La mujer entrecerró los ojos con furia y siguió caminando hacia el despacho, con unos tacones que, a juzgar por su expresión, probablemente acabarían en el trasero de Edward.

Isabella sonrió de oreja a oreja y siguió hacia la salida. Era agradable tener el control por una vez, y lo iba a disfrutar.

…

El viernes por la mañana llegó a su piso un sobre con unos documentos y una tarjeta de crédito a su nombre. Se sentó en su viejo sofá y estudió los papeles en detalle. Eran bastante sencillos. Estipulaban el día y la hora de la boda y exponían las condiciones en términos claros. Al firmarlos, Isabella renunciaba a su derecho de reclamar la división de bienes cuando se divorciaran. Los firmó encantada, porque no quería el apestoso dinero de Cullen.

Sin embargo, no estaba segura de lo que debía hacer con la tarjeta de crédito. La multa de tráfico de Jasper la había dejado sin ahorros y, aunque Riley le había dado su indemnización, tenía que pagar las facturas de la luz y el teléfono. Aun así, se sentía incómoda gastando el dinero de Edward y decidió devolvérsela por correo.

No obstante, sabía que no podría pasar demasiados días sin ponerse en contacto con él. Necesitaba preguntarle varias cosas sobre las condiciones de la convivencia una vez que estuvieran casados. Le molestó que no pudiera atenderla cuando lo llamó al trabajo. No quería estar pendiente de que le devolviera la llamada, y tampoco quedarse en un estado de indecisión y desconocimiento absoluto.

A última hora de la tarde levantó el auricular sin saber muy bien si debía llamarlo a su número privado. Pero antes de que pudiera pulsar el primer número, sonó el timbre de su piso, y dejó el teléfono para ir a abrir la puerta.

Edward estaba allí, con una tímida sonrisa en los labios.

—Hola, Isabella —dijo, recorriéndola con la mirada—. ¿Te alegras de verme?

Ella se apartó para dejarlo entrar.

—Qué amable has sido al devolverme las llamadas en persona. Me sorprende que tengas tiempo. ¿Esta noche no tienes ninguna cita amorosa?

—Me asombra que me lo preguntes después de haber saboteado deliberadamente mi relación con Irina Denali.

—Si ha sido tan fácil, será porque te vendes muy barato.

—Tal vez tengas razón —reconoció, quitándose la chaqueta—. De todas maneras, ya me estaba cansando de ella. ¿Para qué querías verme?

—Quiero saber qué hacer con mi piso.

Él echó un vistazo a su alrededor.

—¿Esto te parece un piso?

—Es mi casa —replicó, molesta por el desdén.

—Parafraseándote, te vendes muy barata.

—Es todo lo que puedo permitirme.

—Será porque has estado demasiado ocupada pagando las fianzas de tu hermano. Deberías escoger mejor cuándo rescatarlo. Si siempre lo sacas de sus apuros, nunca aprenderá a hacerse cargo de sus responsabilidades.

—Lo que haga con mi hermano no es asunto tuyo.

—Te equivocas. A partir de ahora será mi dinero el que uses para ayudarlo.

—En cuanto pueda, conseguiré otro trabajo.

—No es necesario. No está mal lo de tener una mujer hogareña.

—Antes muerta.

—¡Qué dura eres! —protestó él—. Me gusta la idea de tenerte a mi entera disposición a cualquier hora del día.

—Te cansarás pronto.

Edward sonrió ante su franqueza.

—Lo dudo.

Ella se dio la vuelta, porque la incomodaba su forma de mirarla.

—Quiero que hablemos de las condiciones de la convivencia.

—Ah, sí —dijo él, sentándose en el sofá—. La convivencia.

—Supongo que quieres que viva contigo.

—Por supuesto.

—Pero ¿qué hay de mi piso?

—Deshazte de él. ¿Cuál es el problema? ¿Te molesta la idea de compartir mi ático?

Ella se volvió para mirarlo.

—¿Dónde vives?

—En el Cullen Park View Tower.

—¿Vives en un hotel?

—¿Por qué no? Las camas son cómodas, la comida es buena y hay agua caliente.

—Creía que un hombre con tu dinero tendría un castillo propio. Debe de ser muy impersonal vivir en un hotel todo el tiempo.

—Me he acostumbrado. Además, viajo mucho y no tengo tiempo para ocuparme de una residencia privada.

—¿Cuánto viajas?

Él la miró con complicidad.

—Sé lo que estás pensando. Y si crees que puedes escaparte cuando no esté, te equivocas. Puedo estar fuera del país a menudo, pero no dejo de saber lo que pasa mientras estoy lejos.

—No estaba pensando en nada de eso —mintió—. Sólo me preguntaba qué debería hacer cuando no estás.

—Estarás muy ocupada simulando ser mi devota esposa, y, si te portas bien, tal vez te permita que me acompañes de vez en cuando.

—¡Qué emoción!

Edward no pudo contener la risa.

—Vamos, Isabella. ¿Cuántas personas rechazarían un viaje con todos los gastos pagados?

—Preferiría poder elegir a mi acompañante.

—Sea como sea, sigo pensando que deberías agradecerme que sea tan atento. Otro te habría exigido que le devolvieras hasta el último céntimo.

—Preferiría trabajar dieciocho horas al día el resto de mi vida a pasar una hora contigo.

—Tienes una lamentable falta de elegancia al elegir las palabras —dijo Edward—. Espero que con el tiempo cambies esa costumbre.

—¿Pretendes que te dé las gracias por extorsionarme con este acuerdo?

—No —contestó él, poniéndose en pie —. No espero que me lo agradezcas; espero que seas realista. Tu hermano tiene un pie en la cárcel. Te ofrezco la oportunidad de mejorar sus perspectivas.

—¿Qué quieres de mí?

—Creía que lo había dejado claro. Quiero que finjas ser mi amante esposa durante un tiempo.

—No estoy segura de ser capaz.

—Será mejor que puedas, porque de lo contrario, sobre los hombros de tu hermano caerá todo el peso de la Ley.

—Me tienes harta con tus amenazas. No sé por qué me has escogido como víctima en todo esto. No tengo nada que ofrecerte.

—Tienes todo lo que necesito —afirmó él—. Quieres a tu hermano y estás dispuesta a hacer cualquier cosa por salvarlo. Esa lealtad es muy valiosa.

—Y la estás explotando para tus propios fines.

—Tal vez, pero al final serás tú quien salga ganando.

—¿Cómo?

—Tu hermano no me deberá nada, y tú recibirás una compensación por el tiempo y el esfuerzo que dediques a hacerte pasar por mi esposa. Es todo lo que puedo hacer.

—Todo es muy conveniente para ti. Mi hermano y yo estamos atrapados.

—Si tu hermano no hubiera sido tan torpe, yo seguiría buscando al culpable.

—Ojalá hubiera pensado también en incendiar tu coche o tu hotel.

—Eso no habría sido muy aconsejable. En ese caso, no te casarías conmigo, y el inútil de tu hermano estaría preso.

Ella no supo qué contestar.

—Te aconsejaría que vieras las cosas como son, Isabella —añadió él—. No arriesgues la libertad de tu hermano.

—Te odio.

—Me alegro. No me gustaría pensar que albergas otra emoción, considerando las condiciones.

—No sé cómo puedes dormir por la noche.

—Duermo muy tranquilo, porque sé que he hecho todo lo que podía para proteger mis intereses.

—¿A costa de otra persona?

—Sí —contestó él, sin arrepentimiento—. A costa de otra persona.

Isabella se dio la vuelta para no tener que ver aquel gesto arrogante y respiró profundamente.

—¿Cuándo quieres empezar con esta farsa?

—La semana que viene.

—¿La semana que viene? —repitió angustiada.

Edward se encogió de hombros como si estuvieran acordando la fecha de un picnic y no un contrato legal.

—He pensado que es mejor hacerlo lo antes posible. Un idilio arrollador atraerá la atención del tipo de prensa que necesito distraer de mis otros asuntos.

—¿Cómo se puede organizar una boda en una semana?

—Esa cartera abultada de la que hablabas hace unos días es perfecta cuando tengo prisa.

—No me cabe duda.

—También he pensado que deberíamos pasar algo de tiempos juntos esta semana. Le daría credibilidad a nuestra relación.

—Esta semana estoy ocupada.

—Cancela lo que tengas que hacer.

—No quiero.

—A ti te parecerá gracioso desafiarme todo el tiempo, pero te recuerdo que soy quien tiene el control de la situación. Me vas a acompañar a varias citas esta semana y vas a mostrar lo mucho que disfrutas de mi compañía. ¿Está claro?

Ella lo miró furiosa.

—Detestaré cada minuto.

—Entonces, tu hermano acabará en la cárcel.

Isabella se dio la vuelta y lo oyó ponerse la chaqueta.

—Te llamaré mañana —dijo él—. Pasaré a buscarte a las nueve.

—¿Cómo me tengo que vestir?

Ella lo oyó abrir la puerta, pero se negó a mirarlo.

—Sorpréndeme —contestó Edward antes de salir.

Isabella no pudo evitar sonreír al oírlo bajar por las escaleras. Edward Cullen tendría su sorpresa; y ella, la última palabra y la carcajada final.

CAPITULO 3

EL TELÉFONO sonó justo cuando Isabella estaba escogiendo su vestuario para la noche siguiente. Contestó en su dormitorio con unas medias de rejilla rojas en la mano.

—¿Isabella?

—¡Jasper! —exclamó, sentándose en la cama—. ¿Cómo estás?

—Bronceado, dolorido de tanto montar y hambriento, pero estoy bien.

—¿No te dan de comer lo suficiente?

—Claro que sí, pero jamás había estado tan activo. No te imaginas lo que soy capaz de comer.

—Lo imagino —afirmó, recordando las facturas del supermercado de su hermano—. ¿Te gusta el trabajo?

—Odio reconocerlo, pero sí. Me gusta la vida en el campo, Bella, y los Marquis me caen muy bien. Creo que podría quedarme trabajando por la zona para ahorrar un poco.

Isabella apenas daba crédito a sus oídos. Que Jasper estuviera dispuesto a esforzarse por mejorar hacía que su sacrificio tuviera sentido, a pesar de sus reservas sobre Edward Cullen.

—Tengo una cosa que decirte —anunció ella, vacilante—. Es sobre Cullen.

—¿Qué pasa con él?

—Sabe que hundiste su barco.

Jasper guardó silencio unos segundos.

—Pero no sabe dónde estoy, ¿verdad?

—No, pero en este momento no le interesa encontrarte. Tiene otro pez que pescar.

—¿Quieres decir que no va a presentar cargos en mi contra?

—No, si todo sigue de acuerdo a su plan.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—He hecho un trato con él.

—¿Qué trato?

—No presentará cargos mientras yo haga lo que dice durante unos meses.

—¿Te está chantajeando?

Isabella lo oyó tragar saliva.

—Podría decirse que sí.

—Oh, por Dios. La culpa es mía.

Era la primera vez que Isabella lo oía arrepentirse y, en parte, tenía que reconocer que tal vez pudiera salir algo bueno de aquel extraño acuerdo.

—No te preocupes —lo tranquilizó—. Sé cómo lidiar con alguien como Edward Cullen.

—¿Qué quiere que hagas?

—Que me case con él.

—¿Qué te cases con él? —repitió con incredulidad—. ¿Tú?

Isabella no pudo evitar sentirse herida.

—Que yo sepa, no he roto ningún espejo.

—No quería decir eso —se disculpó Jasper—. Simplemente, me extraña que quiera casarse. No es de los que se casan.

—Necesita una relación que le sirva de cortina de humo. O al menos eso dice. Tengo que ser la esposa devota y fiel que le dé una coartada mientras él se revuelca por ahí con cualquiera.

—¿Y eso te parece bien?

—No tengo elección. Cuando hundiste su yate, mi libertad se fue con él al fondo de la bahía.

—Perdóname, Bella. Te prometo que trabajaré duro y encontraré un lugar en el campo en donde no pueda encontramos.

—No voy a huir de alguien como Cullen —afirmó, decidida—. Voy a quedarme a plantar cara.

—Eres increíble, Bella.

La admiración de su hermano la. hizo sonreír.

—Aún no has visto nada, hermanito. Aún no has visto nada.

…

A las ocho y media de la noche siguiente, Isabella se detuvo frente al espejo y examinó su indumentaria. Había rebuscado hasta encontrar el conjunto que había llevado a una fiesta de disfraces un par de años atrás. La minifalda de látex y las botas de caña alta con tacón de aguja combinaban muy bien con la diminuta y escotada camiseta negra, y el maquillaje le daba el toque final: los labios, rojos; los ojos, con raya negra; los párpados, pintados con sombra azul.

Sonrió, complacida al comprobar que tenía aspecto de prostituta.

El timbre sonó a las nueve en punto, y Isabella se apresuró a abrir.

Edward permaneció impávido al verla.

—¿Estás lista? —preguntó.

Desconcertada, ella asintió y lo siguió al coche.

—¿Adónde vamos? —preguntó, mientras se sentaba en el Jaguar negro.

—Es una sorpresa.

Edward puso el motor en marcha y salió del aparcamiento. Isabella apretó los labios y empezó a sospechar que había cometido un error al desafiarlo con su aspecto.

Confirmó que sus sospechas eran ciertas cuando Edward aparcó en la calle principal del barrio chino de King Cross. Lo miró nerviosa cuando apagó el motor, pero él seguía imperturbable. Rodeó el coche para abrirle la puerta y le ofreció la mano para ayudarla a bajar. Ella salió del vehículo con todo el garbo que le permitían los tacones, consciente de cómo la miraban los transeúntes.

—Por aquí no hay buenos restaurantes —dijo, cuando él la tomó del brazo y empezó a andar.

—Ya lo sé.

—¿Adónde vamos?

—Aquí.

Edward la condujo a un local de gogós. Isabella se puso roja como un tomate cuando él la arrastró hasta una mesa en la primera fila, al lado de una rubia de pechos inmensos, que bailaba desnuda aferrada a una barra.

—¿Qué quieres tomar? —preguntó Edward.

Ella se giró en la silla para evitar ver aquellos senos que desafiaban las leyes de la naturaleza.

—Nada.

Él llamó a la camarera y le pidió dos cócteles de champán. La vergüenza de Isabella crecía con cada voltereta de la bailarina.

—¿Cómo has pasado el día? —preguntó él, acomodándose en su asiento.

—Bien.

La bailarina había decidido que Edward era el hombre más atractivo del lugar, y había empezado a acariciarle la cabeza mientras miraba a Isabella con gesto desafiante.

—Qué sitio tan bonito —dijo ella, con ironía.

—Sí. He pensado que aquí te sentirías como en casa.

—¿Vienes a menudo?

—No, si puedo evitado —contestó él, sonriéndole a la bailarina.

Isabella estaba tan furiosa por el deliberado intento de avergonzada que casi se bebió la copa de un trago.

—¿Sirven comida? —preguntó cuando se apartó la bailarina—. Me muero de hambre.

—Cuando nos acabemos esto podemos ir al Otto, en la bahía Woolloomooloo.

No podía concebir peor castigo que tener que ir a uno de los restaurantes más lujosos de Sydney con aquella ropa. Tenía que reconocer que había subestimado a Edward y que, al menos aquella noche, él no sólo había tenido la última palabra, sino que estaba riendo el último.

Se puso en pie y lo siguió por el local con toda la dignidad posible, aunque sabía que aún faltaba lo peor.

El restaurante Otto era famoso por su elegante servicio y su clientela de alto nivel. Isabella quiso que la tragara la tierra al sentir cómo los miraban mientras iban hacia la mesa, y su vergüenza fue mayor cuando oyó que el camarero trataba a Edward como si fuera un cliente habitual.

—¿Desea ver la carta de vinos, señor Cullen?

—No hace falta —contestó él—. Tráiganos el mejor champán de la casa. Estamos de celebración.

—¿Puedo preguntar el motivo?

—Nos vamos a casar —dijo Edward, mirando sonriente a Isabella.

Ella sonrió tímidamente, y se ocultó detrás de la carta.

—Mis más sinceras felicitaciones. Espero que sean muy felices.

Edward sonrió con autosuficiencia.

—Eso pretendo —afirmó—. De hecho, pretendo ser muy pero que muy feliz.

Isabella esperó a que el camarero se alejara para protestar.

—¿Estás loco? ¡El tipo cree que te vas a casar con una prostituta! Mañana saldrá en todos los periódicos.

Él se echó hacia atrás y la miró con detenimiento.

—¿Y acaso no es lo que querías? —preguntó.

—No. Sólo quería darte una lección.

—Antes de que sigamos con esto, deberías saber que no me gusta que me den lecciones. Terminé los estudios hace muchos años.

—Aún tienes mucho que aprender.

—Ilumíname, por favor.

Ella le lanzó una mirada furiosa mientras destrozaba un trozo de pan.

—Para empezar, no me gusta que me digan lo que tengo que hacer, como si no supiera lo que quiero.

—No me cabe duda de que lo sabes. Pero he perdido un yate muy caro, y tu decisión de proteger a tu hermano se ha vuelto en contra tuya. Si me dices dónde está, suspenderé la boda de inmediato.

Isabella miró las migas de pan de su plato. Se le revolvía el estómago al pensar en revelar el paradero de Jasper. No podía salvarse entregando a su hermano a alguien como Edward Cullen. Levantó la vista y lo miró con fiereza.

—Aunque trates de obligarme —declaró—, jamás diré dónde está mi hermano.

—No me provoques, Isabella.

El camarero volvió a la mesa con una botella de champán francés, se lo sirvió y se marchó.

Edward tomó su copa y la levantó para brindar.

—Por nosotros —dijo, con ojos brillantes.

Ella levantó la suya, y antes de beber, añadió.

—Por mi gran boda griega.

A él se le iluminó la cara mientras la contemplaba en silencio. No había pensado que iba a disfrutar tanto de su compañía. Isabella tenía un ingenio afilado y una inteligencia que se traslucía en aquellos ojos chocolate. Se preguntaba hasta dónde llegaría antes de ceder a la presión y revelar el paradero de su hermano. Lo sorprendía que hubiera aceptado su propuesta. De hecho, seguía esperando que se echara atrás. Lo entretenía verla debatirse entre la lealtad a Jasper y su propia libertad, pero los negocios eran negocios y no podía pasar por alto un millón y medio de dólares.

Además, tenía que hacer algo con el escándalo que estaba montando la prensa. La constante intromisión en su vida privada se estaba volviendo insoportable; no había día en que su foto no apareciera en los periódicos; y la situación estaba empezando a influir en su reputación comercial. Un matrimonio temporal serviría para aplacar los ánimos y, de paso, se divertiría viendo a Isabella tratando de descolocarlo todo el tiempo.

A Isabella la incomodaba el silencioso escrutinio al que la sometía. Ya era bastante grave ser el centro de las miradas del resto de los comensales para tener que soportar el brillo sarcástico de los ojos de Edward.

El camarero volvió para tomar nota acompañado por un fotógrafo. Isabella se quiso morir cuando Edward lo invitó a sacarles una foto y se recostó en el respaldo con una sonrisa ufana. La cámara se disparó justo cuando ella abrió la boca para protestar, lo que la fastidió más aún. Esperó a que el hombre se fuera a otra mesa, y dijo:

—¿Te ha parecido gracioso?

—¿Qué pasa? ¿No te gusta cómo sales en las fotos?

—No en estas circunstancias. Además, tenía la boca abierta. Voy a parecer idiota.

A él se le dibujó una sonrisa.

—Tal vez deberías aprender a mantener la boca cerrada —le aconsejó.

Ella tomó otro trozo de pan y se lo llevó a la boca para no decirle lo que pensaba.

—No hagas pucheros, Isabella —la reprendió—. Se supone que estás locamente enamorada de mí, ¿recuerdas? Ésta es nuestra primera aparición en público. Tiene que parecer que lo pasas bien.

—¿Cómo podría disfrutar de una noche contigo? Eres el hombre más detestable que conozco.

—Nunca se sabe. Cuando me conozcas mejor, podrías sorprenderte.

—Lo dudo.

—No seas tan categórica. Es como tentar al destino.

—Tendrías que hacerte un trasplante de personalidad para que considerara la posibilidad de cambiar la opinión que tengo de ti.

Él soltó una carcajada y bebió un poco de champán mientras se divertía viéndola luchar para no perder la calma.

—Ya veremos.

Isabella miró la comida que le habían servido y pensó que sería incapaz de probar bocado. Sentía que se había metido en aguas demasiado profundas y peligrosas, y que la marea la arrastraba hacia un abismo.

Estaba segura de que Edward se reía de ella; lo veía en sus ojos, en la forma en que se le curvaban los labios cuando la miraba, con una mirada que le erizaba la piel. No quería que la afectara, pero cuando aquellos ojos casi negros se posaban en los suyos, sentía que le subía la temperatura, se le aceleraba el corazón y se le aflojaban las rodillas.

Para no pensar en ello, comió un bocado de ensalada de pasta.

—¿Quieres probar lo mío? —dijo él, acercándole el tenedor.

Tras vacilar un momento, Isabella abrió la boca y aceptó la comida que le ofrecía, sosteniéndole la mirada.

—¿Te ha gustado? —preguntó Edward.

Ella asintió, llenó el tenedor y le dio a probar de su ensalada. Él se relamió sin quitarle los ojos de encima, haciéndola estremecer.

Isabella bajó la cabeza y se obligó a concentrarse en la comida para no mirarlo. No quiso tomar postre ni café, no porque no le apetecieran, sino porque no sabía cuánto tiempo más podría pasar sentada frente a él sin revelar lo mucho que la afectaba.

Edward pagó la cuenta mientras ella soportaba las inquietantes miradas de los otros comensales, odiándose por haber querido desafiarlo, pero odiándolo más a él por restregárselo por las narices.

Él la tomó del brazo y la llevó a donde había aparcado el coche, justo detrás del famoso café Harry de Wheels. Aunque, cuando pasaron por delante, un coro de silbidos masculinos la hizo sonrojar, Isabella mantuvo la cabeza alta.

Edward le abrió la puerta del Jaguar, y ella se sentó, esperando que no viera que tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

Él se apresuró a sentarse al volante y arrancó el coche.

—¿Puedes venir mañana a mi despacho? —le preguntó, mientras se dirigía al barrio de Isabella—. Necesito que firmes otro documento.

—¿Más documentos? Pero si ya he firmado los que me enviaste.

—Lo sé, pero éste es diferente. Cuando nos divorciemos, te pagaré una suma considerable para compensar los inconvenientes que hayas podido sufrir.

—No quiero tu dinero.

—Imagino que no, puesto que tu hermano me ha hecho perder una fortuna al destruir mi yate.

—Haces que parezca que lo animé a hacerlo.

—¿No fue así? —preguntó él, mirándola de reojo.

—Por supuesto que no.

—Pero me culpas por la muerte de tu padre, ¿verdad?

—Me sorprende que te acuerdes de él.

—Tu padre trabajó muchos años para mí. Estaba contento con su trabajo, pero en los últimos meses parecía haber perdido el interés. Le llamé la atención por unas cuentas que parecía reacio a presentar. Ya conoces el resto de la historia.

—No hizo nada malo. Pondría la mano en el fuego por él.

—Entiendo tu lealtad, pero el hecho de que se negara a responder a mis preguntas parecía una aceptación de culpabilidad. Tuve que despedirlo, no tenía alternativa.

—¿Por qué no encargaste una investigación? —preguntó ella, volviéndose para mirarlo.

—Se la encargué a James Witherdale, mi mano derecha. Llegó a la misma conclusión que yo: tu padre estaba desviando fondos a sus cuentas.

—No me lo creo. Mi padre era muy cuidadoso con el dinero; sobre todo después de la muerte de mi madre.

—¿Cuántos años teníais cuando murió?

Isabella bajó la vista y se miró las manos.

—Yo, diez, y Jasper, cinco.

—Debió de haber sido muy duro para vosotros.

—Sí.

Ella sintió que la estaba mirando, pero no se volvió.

—Hice cuanto pude para darle una salida a tu padre —dijo él, tras un breve silencio—. Sentí mucho perderlo.

—No tanto como yo.

Edward frunció el ceño y volvió a concentrarse en el camino. Entendía la lealtad de Isabella a la memoria de su padre, pero le sentaba muy mal que lo acusara de haberlo enviado a la tumba. Apreciaba a aquel hombre y, al igual que James, había hecho lo posible para descubrir la verdad, pero Charlie Swan se había negado a decir nada hasta el final.

Condujo el resto del viaje en silencio, con la impresión de que Isabella estaba a punto de llorar. Aquello lo hacía sentirse incómodo; un estado al que no estaba acostumbrado.

En cuanto Edward aparcó frente a su casa, Isabella se bajó del coche sin esperar a que le abriera la puerta. Estaba a la mitad de camino cuando él la alcanzó y la obligó a girarse para mirarlo. La tenue luz de la calle reveló el brillo de las lágrimas en sus ojos azules.

—Suéltame —dijo ella, volviéndose hacia la puerta.

—Isabella...

Al tratar de detenerla, Edward le desgarró el jersey.

—¡Mira lo que has hecho!

—Deja de forcejear y escúchame, maldita sea —replicó él, con impaciencia.

—No quiero hablar contigo.

—No quiero que hables; quiero que escuches.

—Tampoco quiero escucharte. Te odio.

Él le sostuvo la mirada durante un tenso minuto.

—Tal vez debería darte un motivo mejor para que me odies —dijo, atrayéndola hacia sí.

—No podría odiarte más de lo que te odio en este momento.

—Veamos hasta qué punto es cierto —sugirió antes de besarla.

Isabella sintió que perdía las fuerzas con aquel beso. Estaba tan apretada contra él que apenas podía respirar. El roce de la lengua de Edward contra la suya le encendió la sangre, con un fuego que amenazaba con escapar de su control. Sintió un intenso calor interior y una notable humedad entre las piernas cuando él se apretó contra ella, revelando su excitación.

Él pasó una mano por debajo del jersey y le tomó los senos. Ella reprimió un gemido al sentir los dedos en los pezones. Le temblaban las piernas, y sentía que se le derretían los huesos con cada caricia. Era como si le hubieran inyectado una droga tan potente que no pudiera pensar en nada que no fuera dejarse llevar por el deseo y la necesidad.

Unió su lengua al frenesí de la de Edward y se acercó más aún, disfrutando del placer de sentirlo contra el pubis. Él la hizo retroceder hasta arrinconarla contra la pared y le deslizó la boca entreabierta por el cuello. Al sentir los labios y la lengua en los pezones, Isabella gimió y se estremeció.

El sonido y las luces de un coche que aparcaba en la entrada del edificio los obligaron a separarse. Edward se apartó y se pasó una mano por el pelo, mientras trataba de recuperar el aliento.

Ella se arregló la ropa, evitando mirarlo a los ojos.

—Isabella... —susurró él.

—Buenas noches, Edward.

Se dio la vuelta y caminó hacia el edificio tan deprisa como le permitieron sus tacones. Él la miró cerrar la puerta, volvió a su coche y se marchó. Durante el viaje de regreso aún podía sentir el sabor de la lengua de Isabella y el calor de su cuerpo en la piel.

CAPITULO 4

LA SECRETARIA de Edward llamó a Isabella para pedirle que fuera a las oficinas a las dos de la tarde. Le molestó que no la hubiera llamado personalmente y pensó en no ir, pero en el último momento decidió que no le convenía arriesgarse a que el desplante se volviera en su contra.

Se negaba a pensar en el beso de la noche anterior. Cada vez que se rozaba los labios con la lengua, apretaba los dientes y se distraía con otra cosa para no pensar en la lengua y los labios de él. No podía permitirse recordar la sensación de tenerlo apretado, ni caer en la tentación de rememorar lo que había sentido con las caricias y los besos en los senos.

Cuando llegó al despacho de Edward, la secretaria la saludó con menos altanería y hasta tuvo la precaución de no demostrar hasta qué punto desaprobaba los vaqueros desgastados, las zapatillas y la camiseta que llevaba Isabella. En cambio, Edward frunció el ceño al verla entrar y le dio un sobre sin decir una palabra.

—¿Qué es? —preguntó ella, recelosa.

—La tarjeta de crédito que te envié hace unos días. A juzgar por las apariencias, creo que te será muy útil.

Ella enderezó la espalda e hizo caso omiso al sobre.

—No quiero tu dinero.

—Te aconsejo que lo aceptes y lo uses para comprar la ropa que vas a necesitar para ser mi esposa durante los próximos meses. De lo contrario, tendré que vestirte todas las mañanas, aunque, créeme, nada me daría más placer.

Ella tomó la tarjeta y se la metió en el bolsillo de mala gana.

—Siéntate, Isabella —le ordenó—. Mi abogado ha preparado unos documentos que quiero que leas y firmes. Cuando anulemos nuestro matrimonio te pagaré una suma, pero eso será todo lo que obtendrás, ¿está claro? Te recomiendo que los leas atentamente y que hables con mi abogado. No estás obligada a firmarlos, pero si te niegas, tendré que presentar cargos contra tu hermano.

Isabella prefirió mantener la boca cerrada. Estaba furiosa con él y se moría por encontrar una forma de vengarse.

—También me gustaría que te mudaras conmigo un día antes de la boda —dijo Edward—. Ya que nos vamos a casar en el jardín botánico, he pensado que sería lo más conveniente. En el hotel ya están informados de tu inminente llegada, y he contratado a una empresa de mudanzas para que se ocupe de tus cosas. Además, te he concertado una cita en el salón de belleza del hotel, por si sientes la tentación de montar otra escena como la de anoche. No quiero que vuelvas a pasar vergüenza.

Ella levantó la vista para verlo sosteniendo el periódico de la mañana, abierto por la sección de sociedad. Miró la fotografía que les habían sacado la noche anterior y se estremeció. Parecía una prostituta de la peor calaña. Edward, en cambio, parecía el hombre de negocios que era, aunque su sonrisa era ligeramente burlona.

—Estoy segura de que puedo arreglármelas sola —murmuro entre dientes.

—Hazlo bien o me obligarás a actuar en consecuencia.

Antes de que Isabella pudiera responder, llamaron a la puerta. Edward le lanzó una mirada de advertencia, y dijo:

—Entra, James.

Ella se puso en pie mientras se acercaba un hombre rubio de la edad de Edward.

—Me alegro de que por fin nos conozcamos, Isabella —declaró James, estrechándole la mano—. Conocía tu padre. Era un buen hombre. Lo echamos mucho de menos.

—Gracias —murmuró ella.

—Edward me ha dado la buena nueva. Enhorabuena.

—Gracias.

—Isabella se va de compras, ¿verdad, cariño? —dijo Edward, sonriéndole—. Ve tranquila. James y yo tenemos trabajo.

Ella tomó los documentos y se volvió hacia la puerta.

—¿No se te olvida una cosa? —preguntó Edward. Ella se volvió y lo miró desconcertada. —Ven aquí, cariño. No me has dado un beso de despedida.

Isabella volvió sobre sus pasos y le acercó la cara, tratando de hacer caso omiso al brillo burlón de aquellos ojos oscuros. El beso fue tan descaradamente sexual que ella no pudo evitar acalorarse, sobre todo porque James los estaba mirando. De alguna manera, Isabella consiguió apartarse sin ponerse en evidencia, se despidió con un gesto y salió del despacho. Esperaba que James creyera que su prisa se debía a las ganas de ir de compras y no a la desesperada necesidad de alejarse de Edward.

Tras el breve encuentro con el abogado de Edward, Isabella miró escaparates durante una hora y media hasta que se rindió. Comprendió que no sabía ir de compras porque nunca había tenido dinero suficiente; los problemas de Jasper siempre la dejaban sin recursos.

Se preguntaba si Edward tenía razón al decir que había rescatado a su hermano más de la cuenta, pero no imaginaba qué otra cosa podría haber hecho. Desde que su madre había muerto en un accidente de tráfico, ella se había hecho cargo de Jasper y, aunque nunca se lo hubiera dicho, en el fondo sabía que le estaba agradecido por ello. Había renunciado a sus deseos de ir a la universidad para que él pudiera disfrutar de la mayor parte de los recursos que su padre les suministraba.

La angustiaba pensar en lo mucho que se había esforzado su padre para mantener a la familia unida. No eran pobres, pero no podían permitirse grandes lujos. Pensó en lo que le había contado Edward sobre el extraño comportamiento de su padre en los últimos meses. Aunque le preocupaba que se le hubiera pasado algo por alto, no recordaba nada que se saliera de lo normal.

Pero tal vez las cosas no hubieran sido tan sencillas como ella creía. Tal vez su padre tenía preocupaciones que no compartía con nadie, y que al final se habían vuelto imposibles de sobrellevar. Sin duda, los detalles de su situación financiera habían sido un golpe para Jasper y para ella. Después de pagar el entierro, los impuestos y varias deudas urgentes, no les había quedado casi nada. No tenía inversiones a largo plazo, acciones, bonos ni ahorros. De hecho, Isabella había tenido que vender el coche para pagar una de las fianzas de Jasper, y el banco había ejecutado la hipoteca de la casa, dejándolos sin capital.

Cuanto más lo pensaba, más culpable se sentía por no haberse dado cuenta antes de la cólera que albergaba Jasper contra Edward. Aunque sabía que los actos de Cullen habían contribuido a la enfermedad y la muerte de su padre, jamás había pensado en llegar tan lejos. Había alimentado su odio en silencio, esperando que llegara el día en que pudiera hacer algo para devolver el buen nombre de su padre. Mientras, su hermano se había tomado su propia revancha. No podía culparlo, teniendo en cuenta la pérdida y el dolor que habían sufrido. El único problema era que ella estaba pagando el precio de las impulsivas acciones de Jasper y, por lo que había visto hasta el momento, Edward le cobraría hasta el último centavo.

Pasó otro día sin que tuviera noticias de él, y para el final de la tarde Isabella se había relajado lo suficiente como para volver a respirar con tranquilidad. Se había pasado el día histérica, esperando alguna llamada suya e ideando excusas para negarse a hacer cualquier cosa que él hubiera planeado. Pero a medianoche se sentía furiosa porque no la había llamado. Tenía la impresión de que estaba jugando con ella.

Pasaron dos días más y empezó a sentir la presión de la boda. La secretaria de Edward la informó de los arreglos que había hecho en su nombre, y el enfado de Isabella fue aún mayor.

A la mañana siguiente, la empresa de mudanzas se ocupó de embalar sus cosas para llevarlas al ático de Edward o a un guardamuebles. Ella optó por llevarse muy pocas cosas, para recalcar el carácter provisional de su acuerdo con un equipaje muy ligero.

Antes de entregarle las llaves al propietario, limpió el piso, sintiendo todo el tiempo que estaba adentrándose en terreno desconocido. Se preguntaba cómo haría para vivir con un hombre al que apenas conocía y si podría confiar en que él se ciñera a lo que habían acordado. Estaba convencida de que seguía viendo a Irina Denali y no intentaría seducirla, pero había algo en la forma en que la trataba que la sacaba de quicio. Jamás había estado tan pendiente de un hombre y no sabía cómo iba a controlar las reacciones que le provocaba mientras durara el matrimonio, ni si iba a ser capaz de marcharse sin mirar atrás cuando él ya no la necesitara.

Aquella tarde, Isabella fue en taxi al hotel Cullen Park View Tower y se acercó a la recepción a pedir una llave, como le había indicado la secretaria de Edward.

—Bienvenida a nuestro hotel, señorita Swan —dijo el gerente, con una sonrisa amable.

—Gracias.

—Aquí tiene su llave. Y si necesita algo, no dude en llamar a recepción en cualquier momento. Creo que ya han llegado sus cosas. ¿Quiere que le envíe a un botones para que la ayude a deshacer el equipaje?

—No hace falta —le aseguró—. ¿Está arriba el señor Cullen?

—Creo que sí. ¿Quiere que lo llame para decide que ha llegado?

—No, le daré una sorpresa —contestó ella, divertida—. Le encantan las sorpresas.

Se volvió hacia el ascensor con una sonrisa traviesa, decidida a dar a Edward la sorpresa de su vida. No iba a dejar que se saliera con la suya por las buenas.

Abrió la puerta del ático sin vacilar y la cerró de un portazo.

—¿Eres tú, cariño? —gritó él desde una de las habitaciones.

—Sí, bombón, soy yo.

Isabella lo oyó cruzar el pasillo y se puso tensa al verlo aparecer. Llevaba ropa deportiva y tenía la camiseta pegada al cuerpo por la transpiración. Sus piernas parecían eternas, y su trabajada musculatura le recordaba lo fuerte que era.

Él la miró de pies a cabeza antes de concentrarse en sus ojos azules.

—¿Bombón? —preguntó, frunciendo el ceño.

Ella dejó el bolso en el suelo y se quitó los zapatos.

—¿Prefieres que te llame de otra forma? ¿«Mi vida», «querido» o algo así?

—Edward está bien —contestó él, viéndola soltarse el pelo.

—Me muero de hambre. ¿Hay servicio de habitaciones?

—Sólo tienes que marcar el nueve.

Isabella miró a su alrededor y caminó hasta el ventanal.

—¡Qué vistas! —exclamó, volviéndose para mirarlo—. Creo que me va a gustar vivir aquí.

—Me alegro de oírlo.

El tono de Edward indicaba todo lo contrario, y ella sonrió para sí.

—¿Has conseguido un vestido de novia apropiado? —preguntó él.

Isabella se sentó en un sofá y puso los pies en la mesita, dejando ver que tenía un agujero en los calcetines.

—Pues sí. Lo he hecho yo misma.

—No tendrías que haberte tomado tantas molestias. Te di una tarjeta de crédito.

—No ha sido ninguna molestia —aseguró, alegremente—. Me sobraba tela de las cortinas.

—¿De las cortinas?

—¿Qué pasa? Pagué mucho dinero por esas cortinas.

—No me lo creo.

—Yo creía que te alegrarías —dijo Isabella, haciendo pucheros. —Me pareció que no tenía sentido gastar más dinero, sobre todo cuando ya has perdido un millón y medio de dólares con tu barco.

—No me lo recuerdes.

Ella quitó las piernas de la mesita para ponerse en pie y se desperezó, notando cómo Edward le miraba el estómago cuando se le levantó la camiseta.

—¿Has cenado? —preguntó.

—Aún no.

—¿Quieres que pida algo para ti?

—No, voy a salir.

—Oh, perdón. Es tu despedida de soltero, ¿no es cierto?

—En realidad, voy a ver a Irina —mintió—. Cuando has llegado he creído que era ella.

Isabella se negó a reconocer que la mención de Irina la hería y preguntó: —¿Viene a la boda?

—No. Dadas las circunstancias, he creído que no era conveniente.

—Supongo que no. ¿Y quién viene exactamente?

—Nadie que conozcas. ¿Y tú has invitado a alguien?

—No, ¿para qué?

Edward apartó la mirada, pero ella supo que lo había molestado.

—Me voy a duchar —dijo él—. Estás en tu casa.

—Ya lo sé.

Isabella sonrió mientras levantaba el auricular del teléfono para pedir que le enviaran comida.

—Eso parece —declaró él, antes de darse la vuelta.

Ella sonrió para sí mientras se acomodaba en el sofá. Edward Cullen no se iba a salir con la suya.

Él apareció al cabo de un rato vestido con ropa informal; el perfume de su loción de afeitar seguía flotando en el aire mucho después de que se marchara.

Isabella apenas probó la comida que había pedido. Aunque odiaba reconocerlo, le molestaba que se hubiera ido con su amante la noche anterior a su boda. Sabía que era una tontería, sobre todo cuando habían dejado claro que el matrimonio era una farsa, pero aun así la enfadaba su rechazo. Paseó por el ático, temiendo haberse pasado de la raya con sus desplantes. A pesar de lo amable que se había mostrado Edward, ella sabía que estaba furioso.

Lo esperó tanto como pudo, pero poco después de la medianoche se dio por vencida y se acurrucó en la cama de la habitación de huéspedes. No podía dejar de mirar el reloj y pensar que cada minuto que pasaba la acercaba más a su boda con Edward.

Lo oyó llegar cerca de las dos de la mañana. Consideró seriamente la posibilidad de apagar la luz de la mesita de noche, pero el hábito se lo impidió. Hacía años que no podía dormir sin una luz encendida.

Aguzó el oído y contuvo la respiración, angustiada ante la posibilidad de que Edward apareciera en la habitación. Sin embargo, todo parecía indicar que se había ido directamente a su dormitorio.

Isabella dio vueltas en la cama tratando de dejar de pensar en él, en sus largas piernas entre las sábanas, en su torso musculoso, su pelo revuelto y sus labios sensuales.

No quería pensar en él. No quería recordar el sabor de su boca. No quería imaginar cómo se sentiría al tenerlo dentro. No quería quedar reducida a una masa de nervios y necesidad.

De alguna manera, Isabella se debió de dormir, porque cuando abrió los ojos era de día y podía oír que Edward caminaba por el ático.

Se cepilló el pelo, se puso el chándal que había usado el día anterior y salió de la habitación con aire de indiferencia, con la esperanza de que no notara que era fingida.

—Buenos días —dijo, entrando en la cocina.

Edward se volvió al oírla y la miró de arriba abajo. Con el pelo revuelto y las mejillas ligeramente sonrojadas, tenía un aspecto aniñado. Parecía que había dormido vestida, y a él lo acometió un repentino deseo de saber cómo sería sin la ropa pasada de moda que insistía en usar en su presencia.

—Buenos días —contestó, sirviendo una taza de café—. ¿Cómo has dormido?

—Ya sabes cómo es la primera noche en una cama ajena.

—¿Y en cuántas camas ajenas has dormido?

Ella lo miró de soslayo y aceptó la taza que le ofrecía.

—No acostumbro a hablar de mis antiguos amantes. Las comparaciones son injustas.

Edward la contempló detenidamente y sonrió.

—Eso es muy loable de tu parte. Las mujeres con las que suelo estar no son tan consideradas.

—Tal vez necesites elevar el nivel de las mujeres con las que sales.

—Tal vez —dijo él, sin quitarle los ojos de encima.

A ella le resultaba muy difícil mantener el gesto indiferente bajo un escrutinio tan intenso. Sentía que la estaba espiando por debajo de la piel, viéndola como era de verdad y no como la caricatura que le mostraba. Justo cuando pensó que no podía seguir soportando su mirada, él se dio la vuelta para servirse cereales en un plato.

—Me voy enseguida —anunció—. He pensado que te gustaría tener un poco de intimidad para prepararte.

—Me sorprende que confíes en que me voy a presentar a la ceremonia.

Edward se volvió a mirarla.

—Como he barajado la posibilidad de que intentes huir, le he pedido a la peluquera que viniera a ayudarte, y después James te acompañará al jardín botánico.

—Podría haber pedido que me llevara a algún amigo mío.

—Me dijiste que no habías invitado a nadie.

—No quería avergonzarlos invitándolos a una boda que no significa nada.

—No significará nada para ti, pero te aseguro que significa mucho para tu hermano. Recuérdalo por si en las próximas horas te sientes tentada a incumplir el trato.

—Jamás lo haría. Estoy impaciente por hacer que te arrepientas por extorsionarme para que me case contigo.

—Si tienes algún plan para avergonzarme en la ceremonia, olvídalo. Primero, porque no es fácil avergonzarme, y segundo, porque te arriesgarías a que te estallara en la cara. No me gustaría que tu hermano sufriera las consecuencias de tu arrogancia.

Isabella no supo qué contestar, y él se dedicó a comer los cereales en silencio sin mirarla en ningún momento. Cuando terminó de desayunar salió de la cocina, y unos minutos después, ella lo oyó irse del ático, sin despedirse.

Isabella acababa de salir de la ducha cuando llegó la empleada del salón de belleza del hotel.

—¿Señorita Swan? —dijo la joven, con una sonrisa amable—. Me llamo Candice. El señor Cullen me ha encargado que la peine y la maquille.

—Adelante.

Candice entró y la miró con detenimiento.

—No sé para qué me ha contratado. Está preciosa sin maquillaje.

Isabella nunca había considerado que sus rasgos tuvieran nada de especial, y no pudo evitar sentirse halagada por el cumplido. La hizo pasar al dormitorio, donde tenía el vestido tendido en la cama.

—¡Qué hermoso vestido! —exclamó Candice, deslizando los dedos por la seda color marfil—. ¿Quién lo ha diseñado?

Era imposible no sentirse complacida con la suposición de la joven de que el vestido estaba hecho por un experto.

—Lo he hecho yo.

—¿En serio? Yo soy incapaz de coser un botón sin hacerme sangre.

—No es tan difícil como parece —dijo Isabella—. Es un diseño sencillo.

—Que con ese cuerpo le quedará impresionante. ¿Va a usar velo?

Ella negó con la cabeza.

—Me ha parecido que no era necesario.

—Puede que tenga razón. Es mejor que su marido vea lo que se lleva, ¿no?

—Sí, algo así.

En poco tiempo, Candice le hizo un moño elegante pero informal, y la maquilló para realzar la sensualidad de la boca y el brillo de sus ojos azul zafiro.

Cuando terminó, se apartó un poco y sonrió al ver el resultado de su trabajo.

—Está fabulosa. A su novio se le van a caer los calcetines cuando la vea.

Isabella se puso de pie y giró frente al espejo. No pudo evitar emocionarse al ver lo bien que le quedaba el vestido que había hecho con tantas prisas. Sin embargo, no estaba tan segura de la reacción de Edward. Él sólo tenía ojos para Irina Denali, y no le convenía olvidarlo. Aquel matrimonio era una farsa, una forma de mantener a raya a la prensa del corazón. No podía pensar en él de otra manera cuando era uno de los responsables de la muerte de su padre, y el principal obstáculo para la libertad de su hermano. Tenía que odiarlo a toda costa. No debía olvidar que era el enemigo.

Edward Cullen era el enemigo.

CAPITULO 5

JAMES llegó poco después de que se marchara Candice. Isabella se sintió incómoda por la forma en que la miró.

—Estás preciosa —dijo, tomándole la mano durante un momento demasiado largo—. Edward es muy afortunado.

—¿Nos vamos?

Isabella tomó la rosa amarilla que le había enviado la floristería del hotel y se fueron al aparcamiento, donde los esperaba un Mercedes blanco. Isabella sonrió tímidamente al pasar delante del personal de recepción y entró en el coche, preguntándose si todas las novias sentían el mismo pánico cuando iban hacia su boda.

Cuando llegaron al jardín botánico, el aire fresco la ayudó a tranquilizarse. La suave brisa que llegaba del puerto le coloreó las mejillas mientras avanzaba con James hacia el grupo reunido junto al altar.

Se concentró inmediatamente en el más alto de todos. Con su traje negro, su camisa blanca y su corbata de seda, Edward parecía un novio orgulloso. Isabella lo miró a los ojos y vio un brillo de satisfacción que parecía indicar que se felicitaba por haber realizado su peculiar revancha.

Isabella trató de no prestar demasiada atención a la ceremonia. Odiaba pensar en las falsas promesas que estaba haciendo y en cómo se estaba atando, aunque temporalmente, a un hombre tan despiadado como Edward Cullen. Se repitió una y otra vez que lo estaba haciendo para proteger a su hermano, pero cuando Edward le puso el anillo se estremeció, como si aquel acto hubiera sellado algo fundamental entre ellos.

Apenas oyó al juez decirle a Edward que podía besar a la novia, y cerró los ojos cuando él bajó la cabeza y le acarició la cara con el aliento antes de devorarle la boca. El suave roce de la lengua de Edward en sus labios contenía una sensual promesa que no podía pasar por alto. Insistió en recordarse que sólo lo hacía por las apariencias, pero su reacción no tenía nada que ver con la gente que los estaba mirando y tenía la impresión de que él lo sabía.

—Os declaro marido y mujer —anunció el juez cuando dejaron de besarse.

La pequeña multitud rompió en un caluroso aplauso, e Isabella se encontró cautivada por su entusiasmo y hasta sonrió encantada cuando varios paparazzis la enfocaron con las cámaras.

—Estás guapísima —le susurró Edward al oído.

—¿Te tenía preocupado?

Él la recorrió con la mirada y se entretuvo un momento con el escote antes de volver a la cara.

—Sería un desperdicio usar ese vestido para cubrir una ventana —dijo, sonriendo de lado—. Y empiezo a pensar que también es un desperdicio que lo uses para cubrir tu cuerpo.

Ella no supo qué contestar. Una parte ansiaba tener la sofisticación necesaria para reírse de su coqueteo, pero otra quería creer que lo había dicho sinceramente.

Edward la tomó de la mano y la llevó junto a un fotógrafo.

—Tenemos que hacer fotos oficiales antes de que empiece a correr el champán —dijo.

Isabella se quedó de pie junto a él y forzó una sonrisa mientras el fotógrafo los retrataba, haciendo lo imposible por parecer una novia feliz, aunque por dentro estaba cada vez más inquieta. Los coqueteos de Edward eran un peligro para sus defensas y sabía que tenía que mantenerse alerta para evitar rendirse a sus encantos.

Cuando el fotógrafo terminó, Edward la llevó de la mano al coche para ir al banquete. A Isabella se le aceleró el corazón al pensar en lo que acababa de hacer. Se había casado con él; se había comprometido de una manera que no habría creído posible diez días atrás.

La fiesta se celebró en uno de los salones principales del hotel, y al entrar, Isabella supo que no habían escatimado en gastos para asegurar que la ocasión fuera recordada por su esplendor.

Edward le dio una copa de champán y brindó con ella, mirándola a los ojos con aire de misterio.

—Por una unión productiva —dijo.

Isabella bajó la vista y bebió, desesperada por disimular lo vulnerable que la hacía sentir. James se acercó con un vaso de whisky en la mano y una sonrisa en los labios que no se reflejaba en su mirada.

—Os felicito —dijo, mirando el escote de Isabella antes de volverse hacia Edward—. ¿Vais a ir de viaje de novios?

—No...

—Por supuesto —la interrumpió Edward—. Nos vamos después de la fiesta. Mi secretaria tiene todos los detalles, por si surge algo urgente que requiera mi atención.

Isabella tuvo la impresión de que a James no le gustó que su jefe no lo hubiera informado de su decisión. De hecho, a ella también le molestaba que hubiera organizado un viaje sin consultárselo.

Esperó a que James se alejara antes de enfrentarse a Edward.

—Habría preferido que me dijeras lo del viaje —dijo, entre dientes—. No he hecho las maletas. Además, creía que todo era una mera formalidad.

—Lo es —replicó él, mirando a James.

—Pero no quiero ir de viaje contigo.

Al cabo de un momento, él la miró como si no supiera cómo había llegado a su lado.

—¿Me disculpas? —dijo, frunciendo el ceño—. Tengo que ver una cosa.

Antes de que ella pudiera contestar, Edward se alejó, dejándola con la copa de champán medio vacía y una horrible sensación en la boca del estómago. Isabella se dio la vuelta y sonrió a los invitados que se acercaban.

—Hola, Isabella —le dijo una mujer mayor, tomándola de la mano—. Soy Nessa Masen. Estaba deseando conocerte desde que Edward me dijo que había encontrado a la mujer de sus sueños.

Isabella no podía imaginarlo hablando de ella de aquella manera; era más lógico que la describiera como su peor pesadilla.

—Encantada —contestó—. ¿Cuánto hace que conoces a Edward?

—Desde siempre. Somos primos.

—Ah, no sabía...

—Edward no habla mucho de su familia —continuó Nessa—. El divorcio de sus padres lo afectó mucho; era muy joven.

Isabella no sabía qué decir. No quería que la prima de Edward pensara que no sabía nada de su marido, pero cedió a la tentación de averiguar más sobre lo que le había moldeado el carácter.

—No hemos tenido mucho tiempo de hablar de la familia —dijo.

—Ha sido una boda relámpago, ¿verdad? ¿Pero tu padre no trabajaba para él?

—Sí.

—Y tienes un hermano menor.

—Sí... está trabajando en el interior del país...

—¿Sí? ¿Dónde?

Isabella no era tan tonta como para caer en la trampa. No sabía si Edward había enviado a su prima a sacarle información sobre el paradero de Jasper y no se iba a arriesgar, por muy amable que pareciera Nessa.

—En este momento no sé dónde está exactamente —contestó—. Viaja mucho. Ya sabes cómo son los jóvenes.

—Desde luego. Tengo dos hijos, uno de diecinueve años y otro de veintiuno. No paran un minuto.

Isabella bebió un trago champán, esperando que la conversación cambiara de rumbo.

—Me alegro mucho de que Edward haya sentado la cabeza —dijo Nessa, tras una pausa—. Ha estado tanteando el terreno demasiado tiempo. Es hora de que tenga uno o dos hijos para preservar el apellido familiar.

—Aún no hemos hablado del tema.

—No dejéis pasar mucho tiempo. Edward tiene casi treinta y cinco años; necesita una base sólida para asentarse. Un hogar feliz sería maravilloso para él.

—Haré lo que pueda —contestó Isabella, con la mirada esquiva.

—Sé que probablemente has oído lo de su relación con Irina Denali. Pero yo en tu lugar no me preocuparía por eso. Irina sabe que su ex marido está pendiente de ella. Estoy segura de que sólo ha estado jugando con Edward para llamar la atención de Marcus. No tendría que haberse divorciado. Los griegos son muy posesivos con sus mujeres.

—Sí, eso he oído.

—No te asustes —dijo Nessa, sonriendo—. Estoy segura de que Edward no será muy duro contigo.

—Haré lo que pueda para comportarme.

—Qué aburrido, querida. Hazte la interesante tanto como puedas. A los hombres como Edward les encantan los desafíos.

—Ya me he dado cuenta.

—Debajo de ese exterior enérgico late el corazón de un hombre de verdad. Pase lo que pase, no lo olvides.

Isabella se sintió aliviada cuando Nessa se fue a saludar a otro invitado. Necesitaba tiempo para asimilar los comentarios de la prima de Edward, que parecían mostrar un lado desconocido para ella. Se preguntaba cuánto lo habría afectado el divorcio de sus padres. Nessa no le había dicho cuántos años tenía en aquel momento, pero imaginaba que debía de ser un niño. También se preguntaba si sus padres seguían vivos y si tenía algún contacto con ellos. No recordaba que hubiera mencionado a su familia en ninguna de las conversaciones que habían mantenido. Tal vez Nessa tenía razón y había más en Edward de lo que se veía a primera vista. El único problema era que ella no estaba segura de querer saber qué era.

Edward volvió con ella para despedirse de los invitados y la abrazó por la cintura. Isabella se quedó al lado de él, sonriendo a los amigos y familiares como si fuera la mujer más feliz del mundo, aunque habría preferido que nadie se marchara para tener más tiempo para prepararse para el viaje de novios que había planeado Edward. Seguía molestándole que no le hubiera mencionado su intención de llevar tan lejos la farsa de su matrimonio. Se sentía como si estuviera actuando sin haber leído el guión.

Cuando se fue el último invitado, Edward se volvió hacia ella.

—Nos vemos en el ático —dijo—. Prepara una maleta para un fin de semana en el campo. No tardaré.

Isabella frunció el ceño y lo miró mientras salía por la puerta del salón. Se dio la vuelta, tomó una copa de champán de la mesa más cercana y se encaminó al ascensor. Mientras esperaba bebió agitadamente, sintiendo cómo crecía la furia en su interior. Se preguntaba si se habría escapado para tener un breve encuentro con Irina antes de volver a su papel de esposo.

Cuando llegó el ascensor, decidió ir a la quinta planta, donde estaba el bar. Si Edward pensaba que iba a quedarse en su habitación esperando a que volviera, estaba muy equivocado.

El camarero se acercó con la carta de bebidas y una atenta sonrisa.

—Buenas noches, señora Cullen, ¿qué le sirvo?

Isabella no esperaba que la reconocieran y dudó de la prudencia de intentar controlar la situación en un terreno tan desfavorable. Se preguntaba si Edward habría enviado un informe sobre ella, para que todos los empleados del hotel estuvieran al tanto de su llegada.

Sonrió y, después de un rápido vistazo a la carta, escogió lo primero que le llamó la atención.

—Tomaré un Mai Tai. Gracias.

—Ahora mismo.

Isabella no solía sentirse cómoda en los bares, y que aquél perteneciera al hombre con el que se había casado la hacía sentirse aún peor. Porque además de ser su marido, era el responsable del exilio de su hermano y de la temprana muerte de su padre. Tenía que mantener aquella idea en mente todo el tiempo, sobre todo después de haber cedido a su chantaje con lo del matrimonio.

Sólo por aquello lo odiaba con toda su alma. Para él no era más que un juguete con que el que divertirse durante un tiempo. No se creía del todo lo que le había contado; no tenía sentido. Era increíblemente rico y solía tener el control de todo. Parecía impensable que se dejara doblegar por la presión de la prensa. Estaba acostumbrado a conseguir lo que quería, sin que nada ni nadie se lo impidiera.

Cuanto más lo pensaba, más retorcida le parecía su lógica. Era obvio que la estaba usando para vengarse por la pérdida de su barco.

Cuando el camarero le sirvió la copa, bebió un trago y volvió a dejarla en la mesa. Habían entrado varias personas en el bar, y antes de que pudiera evitar que la vieran, una cabeza rubia se volvió en su dirección. No tuvo más remedio que saludar a James, mientras él se acercaba con un vaso en la mano y sonreía, mirándola lascivamente.

—No me digas que Edward ya te ha abandonado.

—En absoluto. Estoy a punto de subir a preparar el equipaje para el viaje de novios.

Isabella esperaba haber sonado como una esposa deseosa de que llegara la noche de bodas, pero algo en la expresión de James le dijo que no había sido muy convincente.

—Yo no me preocuparía tanto por eso —comentó él, cansinamente—. Lo último que se necesita en el viaje de novios es la ropa.

Ella se sonrojó al pensar en Edward desnudo. Casi podía ver sus músculos trabajados, sus largas piernas y la potencia de lo que había entre ellas. Se terminó su bebida y se puso en pie.

—Será mejor que me vaya. Que tengas una buena noche, James.

—Que tengas un buen viaje de novios —dijo él, tocándole el brazo un par de segundos más de lo necesario.

—Gracias.

Isabella subió al ascensor y se apoyó en el panel de espejo. La mezcla de angustia y grandes cantidades de alcohol se estaba haciendo sentir. Lo único que quería era encontrar una habitación tranquila y dormir apaciblemente.

Al salir del ascensor buscó la llave del ático, pero antes de que pudiera meterla en la puerta, Edward abrió y la miró con detenimiento.

—¿Por qué has tardado tanto? —preguntó— ¿Has subido por las escaleras?

—El ascensor iba muy despacio y paraba en todos los pisos.

Isabella fue a entrar, pero él la tomó del brazo y la obligó a girarse para mirarlo.

—Antes de que sigamos adelante con esto, quiero que tengas claro que no vaya tolerar que me mientas.

Ella levantó la barbilla y apartó el brazo que le estaba agarrando.

—Y yo quiero que tengas claro de que no me vas a manejar a tu antojo.

—¿Con quién estabas? —gruñó él.

Aunque Isabella se moría de ganas de decide que había estado en el bar con James, se convenció de que no tenía por qué darle cuentas de lo que hacía.

—No te gustaría enterarte. Además, yo podría hacerte la misma pregunta.

—Pero ya conoces la respuesta, ¿no es cierto?

No sólo la conocía, sino que la enfermaba recordada.

—No me interesa tu aventura con Irina Denali. Me da igual.

—¿No te pone ni un poco celosa?

—¿Por qué iba a estar celosa? No me importa lo que hagas con otras mujeres mientras no esperes nada de mí.

—¿Te preocupa que reclame mis derechos conyugales?

—En absoluto —mintió ella.

—¿Tanto te fías de mí?

—No me fío de ti ni un pelo, pero puedo asegurarte que si tratas de obligarme tendré la fuerza de voluntad para resistir cualquiera de tus mezquinos intentos de seducirme.

—¿Mezquinos intentos? —repitió él, divertido. —¿Así es como lo ves?

—Vas a tener que esforzarte mucho si quieres que me rinda a tu particular versión del encanto, Edward Cullen. Me gustan los hombres sinceros y directos, no los fríos y calculadores.

—¿Ahora soy frío y calculador? Qué opinión más deplorable tienes de mí. Ya veo que voy a tener que esforzarme para hacerte cambiar de idea.

—Aunque tuvieras alas y un halo, no te creería.

Él no pudo contener la risa.

—Ya veo que me va a costar mucho convencerte de que no soy el demonio que crees. Pero tenemos unos meses; ¿quién sabe lo que puede pasar en ese tiempo?

—Estoy segura de que te odiaré más que ahora.

—Esas palabras son una provocación —dijo él, pasándole un dedo por la mejilla—. Y me encantan las provocaciones.

Ella abrió la boca para hablar, pero antes de que pudiera decir nada él la silenció con un beso. A pesar de su resistencia, Isabella sentía el deseo creciendo en su interior, empujándola a reaccionar de una forma que no quería. Sentía que él la dominaba por completo, que podía hacer lo que quisiera con ella con sólo tocarla.

Edward la rodeó con los brazos y la atrajo hacia sí. Ella sintió la presión de la erección contra el pubis; una implacable presencia que le recordaba la fuerza de Edward y su propia debilidad. Lo deseaba como nunca había deseado a nadie. Su cuerpo inexperto se moría por hacer el amor con él.

Edward la arrinconó contra la pared mientras seguía asaltándole los sentidos, jugando con lengua, labios y dientes. Unos segundos después, se apartó para mirarla, con los ojos encendidos de deseo.

—¿Me sigues odiando?

—Tanto como antes, o más.

—Bien —dijo con una sonrisa burlona—. No me gustaría que hubiera terminado la guerra. Antes tengo que ganar un par de batallas más.

—Esto es un juego para ti, ¿verdad? Un juego que sólo puedes ganar tú, porque cambias las reglas cuando quieres.

—Las reglas son las que hemos acordado.

—¿En serio? Creía que habíamos acordado no tocarnos.

—No te voy a obligar a hacer nada que no quieras.

—No me vas a obligar, pero vas a hacer que no me pueda resistir.

—Entonces, ¿reconoces que te sientes tentada?

—¡No! No reconozco nada.

A él se le agrandó la sonrisa cuando la vio ruborizarse.

—No empecemos el viaje de novios con mal pie, Isabella. Haz las maletas. Nos vamos en diez minutos.

—No quiero ir de viaje. No quiero ir a ninguna parte contigo.

—Tienes diez minutos para prepararte. O tendré que cargarte hasta el coche con lo que llevas puesto.

Edward le sostuvo la mirada, y ella perdió un minuto entero tratando de ganar la partida.

—Nueve minutos —dijo él—. Y sigo contando.

Ella se dio la vuelta, se marchó furiosa a la habitación de huéspedes y cerró de un portazo.

Se cambió antes de meter unas cuantas cosas en una bolsa de viaje.

Tenía que aprender a controlarlo. No entendía qué le pasaba. Aunque odiaba a Edward más que a nadie, no podía resistirse a sus manos y a su boca. No tenía sentido y la ponía furiosa. Pero la furia era buena; era la mejor manera de mantenerla apartada del deseo.

Unos minutos después se reunió con él en el salón.

—He pedido que lleven mi coche a la puerta principal —dijo—. No hace falta que te recuerde que vas a estar en público durante unos minutos.

—Deberías escribirme un guión. Así no cometería errores.

Él la miró con dureza mientras abría la puerta.

—Compórtate, Isabella —le advirtió—. Recuerda que está en juego la libertad de tu hermano.

Ella lo siguió al ascensor, aliviada de que no hubiera nadie dentro, porque así tendría más tiempo para prepararse. La idea de fingir que estaba enamorada de él le resultaba odiosa.

Cuando se abrieron las puertas forzó una sonrisa y cruzó el vestíbulo del hotel. En lugar del Jaguar negro, en la puerta los esperaba un todo terreno. Él le abrió la puerta, y ella le dedicó otra sonrisa falsa, consciente de que el botones estaba introduciendo el equipaje en el maletero.

—Gracias, cariño —dijo, con sorna.

Él le dirigió una mirada de advertencia que la hizo estremecer. Isabella trató de no mirarlo mientras se ponía al volante, pero su presencia era tan imponente que no lo podía evitar.

Edward puso el coche en marcha, y al cabo de unos minutos estaban saliendo de la ciudad.

—¿Adónde vamos? —preguntó ella.

—Tengo una casita en el campo. En Black Rock Mountain.

Isabella no había oído hablar de Black Rock Mountain, pero podía imaginar lo que entendía él por «casita».

—¿Otro de tus hoteles?

—Por raro que te parezca, no siempre estoy en hoteles.

—Por supuesto que no. Parte del tiempo lo pasas en el dormitorio de tus amantes.

Él la miró con detenimiento mientras esperaba a que cambiara el semáforo. No dijo nada, pero su silencio era muy elocuente.

Isabella descubrió que estar sentada junto a él podía ser una experiencia muy tortuosa. Pero entre el torbellino de emociones del día y las copas que había bebido estaba tan agotada que acabó por quedarse dormida.

Se despertó sobresaltada cuando el coche se detuvo.

—¿Dónde estamos?

—En mi casita —contestó él, apagando el motor.

Ella se asomó a la impenetrable oscuridad de la noche sin luna. No veía rastros de ningún hotel de lujo, ni de ninguna mansión. Lo único que podía divisar era una pequeña choza que parecía pedir a gritos una mano de pintura, y se volvió a mirar a Edward con incredulidad.

—¿Ésta es tu casita?

Él abrió la puerta del coche y se encendió la luz interior.

—Así es.

Isabella lo miró mientras se bajaba y abría el maletero. La luz de una linterna le permitió ver mejor la choza. El panorama no era muy alentador. Se bajó del coche pensando que no era el lugar donde alguien esperaría pasar el viaje de novios, aunque fuera ficticio.

Edward se llevó la linterna para abrir la puerta de la cabaña. Ella lo siguió y entró, con la esperanza de no toparse con ningún animal salvaje.

—¿No vas a encender la luz? —preguntó.

Él se volvió y le iluminó la cara con la linterna.

—Aquí no hay electricidad.

—¿Cómo que no hay electricidad? Estamos en el siglo veintiuno. Hay electricidad en todas partes.

—Aquí no.

—¿Por qué?

Él bajó las escaleras y la luz de la linterna volvió a darle de lleno en la cara a Isabella.

—¡Puedes dejar de alumbrarme todo el tiempo! —protestó.

Edward apagó la linterna.

—Disculpa.

—¡No! ¡Enciéndela!

—¿Qué pasa? No me digas que te da miedo la oscuridad.

Isabella tenía veinticuatro años; no podía confesarle a nadie, y menos a él, que le daba pánico estar a oscuras.

—Por supuesto que no —mintió, avanzando a tientas—. Es que no me quiero caer.

—Quédate aquí. Voy a traer las cosas del coche.

Ella se apresuró a seguido.

—Te ayudo.

—Ten cuidado. A ver si todavía te rompes una pierna.

Isabella lo oyó buscar sus pertenencias y trató de mantenerse cerca de la luz.

—Toma la linterna —dijo él—. Yo llevo las maletas.

Ella se aferró al tubo metálico como si fuera un salvavidas.

—Cuidado con las arañas —advirtió Edward, al volver a la choza.

—¿Arañas?

—¿Tienes miedo?

—¡No! Puedo lidiar con las arañas.

—En alguna parte tengo velas y cerillas.

Isabella lo vio buscar en algo que parecía una estantería y encender una vela.

—¿Tienes chimenea? —preguntó.

—Claro que sí.

Encendió otra cerilla y se agachó para prender el hogar.

Isabella sintió un gran alivio cuando las llamas empezaron a crecer, y no pudo evitar acercarse para calentarse las manos, aunque no era una noche fría.

—Ocúpate del fuego mientras sirvo algo de beber —dijo él, alejándose.

Torpemente, ella empezó a añadir leña.

—Cuidado —le advirtió Edward, dándole una copa de vino—. Ésa es toda la madera que tenemos hasta mañana.

—¿No tienes más leña fuera?

—Corto cuando necesito. Me gusta el ejercicio.

Era una faceta que no se esperaba. Jamás habría imaginado que Edward pudiera salir de la comodidad de sus millones para cortar su propia leña. Aquello la hacía preguntarse si no se había perdido algo. Solía tener muy buen ojo para la gente y sabía reconocer a las buenas y malas personas. Pero de alguna manera él conseguía escapar a su meticulosa evaluación.

—¿Puedo preguntar si tu paraíso rústico tiene camas?

Él la miró a los ojos.

—Tiene una —contestó—. La mía.

CAPITULO 6

ISABELLA lo miró anonadada.

—¡No voy a dormir contigo!

—¿Y dónde vas a dormir? ¿Fuera?

—No puedo dormir fuera. Está oscuro y hace frío y...

—Entonces tendrás que compartir mi cama.

Isabella no estaba dispuesta a dormir con él, pero temblaba con sólo pensar en los bichos que podía encontrar fuera.

—Supongo que esto te parece muy divertido. Arrastrarme a este lugar de mala muerte para darme alguna lección.

—¿Qué lección?

—No lo sé. Tú sabrás.

Él bebió un trago de vino. Ella lo estudió detenidamente, buscando alguna pista, pero su expresión era tan inescrutable como siempre.

—Te aseguro que no pretendo darte ninguna lección. Sólo quería que saliéramos de la ciudad, lejos de las miradas curiosas, para poder adaptarnos a nuestra situación.

—No estaríamos en esta situación si no hubieras insistido con lo de la boda.

—No estaríamos en esta situación —replicó él— si tu hermano no hubiera clavado un arpón en el fondo de mi yate.

—¿Así fue como lo hizo?

Isabella no podía imaginar cómo había conseguido Jasper un arpón. Edward debió de haber visto la duda en sus ojos, porque puntualizó:

—No una, sino tres veces. Se ve que estaba muy decidido. Algo que parece ser el sino familiar.

—No entiendo nada. Jasper apenas puede nadar un largo en una piscina. ¿Cómo podría bucear debajo de tu barco y clavar tres veces un arpón?

—Es asombroso lo que la gente puede hacer cuando está motivada.

—Sí —replicó ella—, es algo que he observado últimamente.

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

—¿Por qué insististe en casarte conmigo?

—Ya lo sabes.

—No me creo que estuvieras tan desesperado por escapar de la prensa. Debes de tener otro motivo.

—Te he dicho que eres mi garantía. Perdí mi bote, pero a cambio te tengo a ti.

—No es por desmerecerme, ¿pero no te parece que un millón y medio de dólares es mucho dinero?

—Eso está por verse.

—No pensarás faltar a tu palabra.

—¿Y cuál es mi palabra?

Isabella lo miró aterrada.

—Me prometiste que el arreglo excluía cualquier contacto físico.

—¿De verdad?

—¡Sabes que sí!

Él bebió otro trago de vino. Ella apretó los puños furiosa.

—Esto es un secuestro, ¿sabes? —continuó—. Podrías ir a la cárcel.

—Lo dudo.

La confianza de su tono sacaba de quicio. Sentía la histeria subiendo por su garganta y no podía hacer nada para detenerla.

Se dio la vuelta antes de que él pudiera verle las lágrimas y pensó en la pesadilla en la que se había metido. Respiró profundamente y se volvió a mirarlo.

—Necesito ir al baño.

—¿A cuál?

—¿Tienes dos?

—Hay una pequeña ducha detrás de esa puerta —dijo, señalando a una esquina—. Y fuera, detrás de los troncos para leña, está el váter.

A ella se le salían los ojos de las órbitas.

—¿Fuera?

—Puedes llevarte la linterna.

—¡No me lo puedo creer! ¡Esto es una pesadilla!

—Es la vida en el bosque. Reconozco que es un poco rústico, pero me gusta.

—¿Rústico? ¡Es prehistórico! No puedes esperar que...

—¿Dónde está tu sentido de la aventura? —la reprendió—. La gente paga mucho dinero por estas experiencias alternativas.

—Creía que la gente pagaba por alojarse en hoteles de cinco estrellas.

Él se encogió de hombros.

—Un cambio es tan bueno como unas vacaciones.

—Ésta no es mi idea de unas vacaciones. Ni nada parecido a lo que habría esperado de un viaje de novios.

—¿Esperabas un auténtico viaje de novios?

—¡No! Por supuesto que no. Sólo me refería a que si estamos fingiendo que...

—¿Qué mejor forma de fingir embeleso conyugal que una reclusión en un páramo? ¿Quieres que te acompañe al baño?

—¡Desde luego que no!

Isabella tomó la linterna y se marchó hacia la puerta.

—Si no vuelves en diez minutos, iré a buscarte.

Ella se limitó a responder con un portazo. Permaneció fuera de la choza un momento, tratando de orientarse. Alumbró los alrededores con la linterna hasta encontrar los troncos para leña que había mencionado Edward. Había un hacha apoyada en un tronco, y Isabella lo imaginó cortando la madera.

Como le había dicho, detrás había una casucha que debía de ser el baño. Se iluminó el camino, abrió la puerta y comprobó que no había arañas, sólo un antiguo váter como los que usaban los pioneros doscientos años antes.

Salió en tiempo récord y no tuvo problemas para encontrar el camino de regreso, gracias a la luz de las ventanas. Cuando entró en la choza, Edward estaba calentando comida en la chimenea.

—Has vuelto sana y salva —dijo.

Lo miró con frialdad y fue hacia la puerta del cuarto de baño que le había señalado antes. Respiró aliviada al descubrir que había agua corriente. Se lavó las manos y la cara, y buscó algo con que secarse. No pudo evitar reparar en la ironía al ver dos toallas del Cullen Park View Tower. Se llevó una a la cara y olió el perfume del suavizante, tratando de convencerse de que cuando abriera los ojos estaría en el ático y no en mitad de la nada. Pero no tuvo suerte.

Volvió a lo que podía considerarse la sala y comprobó que, al margen de una silla desvencijada, no había nada más para sentarse.

—¿Te apetece comer algo? —preguntó él.

—No sé si atreverme a preguntar qué estás revolviendo en esa olla.

A la luz de las velas, la sonrisa de Edward parecía cien veces más sensual.

—No es alta cocina, pero se deja comer.

Sirvió un par de cazos de estofado en un plato y se lo tendió. Olía muy bien.

—Ahí hay cubiertos —le dijo, señalando el cajón de la vieja mesa que había en medio del salón—. Y puedes quedarte con la silla.

—No sé cómo agradecértelo —respondió con sarcasmo.

Él volvió a sonreír con complicidad, y ella miró hacia otra parte. No podía bajar la guardia.

Edward conocía todos los trucos de la seducción, y aquella sonrisa era el principal.

Isabella probó la comida y descubrió que estaba deliciosa. Bebió un trago de vino y lo miró sentarse junto a la chimenea, con la espalda apoyada en la pared y las piernas estiradas.

Pensó que parecía estar muy a gusto en aquel lugar y que nada podía perturbado. La barba de dos días sólo añadía atractivo a su irresistible virilidad. Apartó la vista y bebió un generoso trago de vino.

—¿Cuánto hace que tienes esto? —preguntó.

—Un par de años.

—Deduzco que no se te dan muy bien los arreglos.

—Puedo usar un hacha y un martillo si es necesario, pero me gustan las cosas tal como están.

—No es muy progresista de tu parte.

—El progreso tiene su coste.

Isabella dejó que el silencio se extendiera entre ellos. Le parecía raro que un hombre con tanto dinero buscara una soledad tan primitiva cuando podía comprar todo lo que quería. Se preguntaba por qué, teniendo todas las comodidades a su alcance, iba a aquel lugar tan atrasado, y, sobre todo, se preguntaba por qué la había llevado.

Se le aceleró el corazón al considerar los posibles motivos. Tal vez pretendía consumar su matrimonio; tal vez era su forma de castigarla por ocultar a Jasper. En realidad, no estaba tan segura de que fuera un castigo. Edward parecía un amante consumado; pocas mujeres se negarían a estar entre sus brazos.

Ella miró a los ojos con intensidad.

—Pareces lista para irte a la cama.

—¡De eso nada! —contestó ella, ruborizada—. No estoy cansada en absoluto.

La sonrisa de Edward le dijo que no le había creído.

—Además —añadió Isabella—, siempre leo varias horas antes de dormir.

—¿Te has traído algún libro?

—Lo habría traído si hubiera tenido tiempo suficiente para preparar las maletas.

—Has tenido tiempo, pero lo has desperdiciando discutiendo conmigo.

—¿Y por qué no habría de discutir contigo? Pareces pensar que soy una especie de títere al que puedes manejar a tu antojo. Pero te advierto que este títere no se va a dejar manejar.

Él se puso en pie y ella se levantó para mantener la distancia.

—Eres tan maravillosamente desafiante... —comentó Edward—. Dime, ¿te haces la interesante con todos tus amantes?

—Eso no es asunto tuyo.

—Hace que me pregunte a qué tienes miedo.

—No tengo miedo a nada, y desde luego, no te tengo miedo a ti. Es sólo que no quiero...

—¿Hacer el amor conmigo?

Isabella se puso colorada al imaginar sus cuerpos entrelazados.

—Me pareces el amante menos atractivo del mundo —afirmó.

—¿Qué es lo que buscas en un amante?

No sabía cómo contestar aquella pregunta. No podía decirle que no tenía ni idea porque seguía siendo virgen a los veinticuatro años. Se concentró en el cuello de la camiseta de Edward para no tener que ver el brillo satírico de sus ojos.

—No veo qué sentido tiene esta charla. Te aseguro que eres la última persona con la que consideraría compartir mi cuerpo.

—Ése es un comentario muy duro —dijo él, después de unos segundos de tenso silencio—. Pero me pregunto si lo piensas de verdad.

—¡Por supuesto que lo pienso!

Acortó la distancia con dos zancadas y le recorrió la mejilla con la yema de los dedos. Isabella contuvo la respiración cuando él empezó a acariciarle los labios, y sintió la increíble necesidad de llevarse el dedo a la boca y de rodearlo con su lengua para saborearlo, para sentirlo moverse dentro de ella.

Edward dejó de rozarle los labios y le deslizó el dedo por el cuello hasta llegar al escote. Ella vio el deseo encendido en sus ojos oscuros, y gimió al sentir las caricias sobre los senos. Se le aflojaron las piernas cuando se apretó contra ella, haciéndole sentir lo excitado que estaba.

Él echó la cabeza hacia adelante para besarla. Los segundos previos al encuentro de sus bocas fueron una silenciosa tortura, que Isabella sintió en la parte más íntima de su cuerpo.

Los labios de Edward eran cálidos y húmedos, suaves al principio, y le exploraban el contorno de la boca con una dedicación cautivadora. Isabella separó los labios sin vacilar, como si él tuviera el control absoluto sobre ella.

La tensión de Edward aumentaba a medida que intensificaba el beso, y su calor era como una llama que le encendía la carne. Estaba cegada por una necesidad que le habría parecido imposible unos días atrás.

Se preguntaba dónde estaba el odio que sentía por él; dónde, la cólera que tanta falta le hacía para mantener las distancias. Se habían consumido en el fuego del deseo; un deseo tan fuerte que no podía con él. La pasión era tan intensa que no podía pensar, sólo sentir.

Edward sabía que tenía que parar antes de perder el control. Se decía que era suficiente y que ya había demostrado que tenía razón, pero cada vez que se decidía a interrumpir el beso se topaba con la deliciosa lengua de Isabella, tan tentadora, tan embriagadora y sensual, que no tenía más remedio que seguir besándola.

No estaba acostumbrado a perder el control. Se enorgullecía de ser capaz de retirarse cuando quería; una capacidad que lo hacía sentir seguro, protegido contra la explotación femenina, la cual evitaba a toda costa.

No era vulnerable; al menos, ya no. Había sido una lección dura, pero nunca se aprendía mejor que de pequeño. La escuela de los golpes era el mejor lugar para aprender las lecciones de la vida, y nadie podía negar que él se había graduado con honores.

Isabella sintió el sutil cambio en el beso. Los labios de Edward se habían tensado de repente, como si hubiera tomado alguna decisión sobre lo que iba a hacer con ella. Aquello bastó para romper el hechizo del deseo desenfrenado y para recordarle la amenaza que pendía sobre Jasper. Se apartó de él con todas sus fuerzas, y el único motivo por el que pudo escapar fue que Edward no se lo esperaba. Lo vio en sus ojos cuando la miró con insolencia, pero se negó a dejarse afectar por su desdén.

Él se pasó el dorso de la mano por los labios, como si quisiera quitarse el sabor de la boca de Isabella, y declaró:

—Creo que podemos afirmar que he ganado esta partida.

Isabella sintió cómo crecía el odio en su interior, ocupando el lugar que un momento atrás había tenido el deseo.

—Sólo porque no respetas las reglas.

—¿Y cuáles son? —preguntó él, arqueando una ceja.

—¿Cómo quieres que lo sepa? Las cambias sobre la marcha. Primero dices que este matrimonio es una farsa, y después me presionas para satisfacer tus detestables necesidades.

—¿Detestables?

—No sólo detestables; también desagradables, repugnantes, diabólicas...

—Creo que has dicho suficiente.

El tono afilado de su voz la hizo estremecer. Isabella respiró profundamente, pero enseguida se lamentó de haberlo hecho, porque le dolía el pecho.

—Voy a salir unos minutos —dijo él—. Te sugiero que durante mi ausencia te prepares para ir a la cama. Puedes elegir el lado, pero aparte de eso no tienes otra elección. Esta noche dormirás en mi cama. ¿He sido suficientemente claro?

Le habría gustado enfrentarse a él, pero tenía tantas ganas de llorar que no podía arriesgarse. Bajó la cabeza y asintió. Lo oyó darse la vuelta y salir dando un portazo, mientras sentía el recorrido de las lágrimas por sus mejillas.

CAPITULO 7

AL CABO de un rato, Isabella lo oyó volver a la choza, ir al cuarto de baño a lavarse los dientes y acercarse al dormitorio. Se acurrucó tan cerca del borde de la cama como pudo, aferrando la linterna bajo las sábanas como si fuera un arma.

Había dejado una vela encendida en la caja de manzanas que al parecer servía de mesita de noche. Cerró los ojos, fingiendo dormir, pero no dejaba de sentir la penetrante mirada de Edward. Lo oyó quitarse la ropa y se le aceleró el corazón. Aunque estaba vestida de pies a cabeza, si él se proponía terminar lo que había empezado con aquel beso, no estaba segura de que una armadura bastara para mantenerlo alejado.

Estaba tan tensa que tenía la certeza de que no iba a poder dormir. Sintió cómo se hundía el colchón cuando él se acostó, y se aferró al borde de la cama para no irse contra él.

—¿Podrías apagar esa vela, Isabella?

Ella miró la patética llama, dispuesta a apagar la luz para no tener que soportar el brillo de los ojos de Edward, pero el miedo a la oscuridad la detuvo.

—¿No podemos dejarla encendida? —preguntó.

—Me temo que no. Podría provocar un incendio.

Lo irónico era que él ya había provocado un incendio en el cuerpo de Isabella. Las brasas aún estaban ardiendo, esperando que la tocara para reavivarse.

El cuerpo de Edward brillaba a la luz de la vela; los músculos de su pecho y sus hombros desnudos eran tan masculinos que la dejaban sin aliento. Isabella se echó hacia adelante, sopló la vela, y la habitación quedó sumida en la más absoluta oscuridad.

—Está muy oscuro —dijo, nerviosa.

—Es de noche.

Apretó los dedos alrededor de la linterna cuando lo oyó moverse en la cama, y se quedó inmóvil al sentir el roce de su pierna.

—Duerme, Isabella.

Ella contuvo la respiración y trató de mantenerse tan alejada de él como fuera posible. Al cabo de unos minutos que parecieron eternos, Edward empezó a respirar con un ritmo más pausado, y ella se dio cuenta de que se había quedado dormido.

El temor inicial se convirtió en frustración. Se preguntaba cómo podía dormirse tan tranquilamente. La cama era demasiado pequeña, el colchón estaba hundido, y Edward se había quedado con casi toda la manta, dejándola destapada y temblando.

Estaba desesperada por encender la linterna. No recordaba cuándo había dormido toda la noche sin una lámpara encendida cerca. Sabía que era infantil, pero perder a su madre cuando tenía diez años había convertido un hábito en una compulsión, y después de tantos años seguía sin poder evitarlo.

Después de otra horrible hora de angustia se rindió y decidió ir al salón, con la linterna en la mano.

El fuego estaba agonizando, pero lo atizó y le añadió un leño para avivarlo. Se sentó en el suelo, mirando cómo las llamas empezaban a crecer y a desplegar su luz y su calor por la habitación.

Cuando sintió que comenzaba a relajarse, se acostó en el suelo, apoyó la cabeza en un brazo y cerró los ojos.

Edward se despertó al amanecer y se desperezó lánguidamente. Le encantaba despertarse en el monte. El sonido del viento entre los árboles, el canto de los pájaros y el aire limpio y fresco le devolvían la sensación de bienestar. Volvió la cabeza y frunció el ceño al ver la cama vacía. Apartó las mantas, se puso unos vaqueros y fue al salón.

Isabella estaba acostada enfrente de la chimenea apagada, con el cuerpo hecho un ovillo, como si no quisiera ocupar más espacio del necesario. En una mano, tenía la linterna que le había dado la noche anterior, y pudo ver que estaba encendida, aunque se había apagado hacía tiempo.

Se quedó mirándola un largo rato. Se preguntaba cuánto tiempo llevaría allí, padeciendo la incomodidad del suelo frío con tal de no acostarse cerca de él. Pensó en todas las mujeres que se habían metido en su cama de buen grado, y no pudo evitar sonreír. Era tan distinta de las personas que conocía, que sabía que corría el riesgo de bajar la guardia cuando la tenía cerca.

Cuando Isabella abrió los ojos, descubrió que el sol estaba en lo alto, y sintió el canto de los pájaros y el aire fresco de la mañana. Se estiró e hizo una mueca de dolor al sentir los brazos y las piernas entumecidos por haber dormido en el suelo.

—¿Quieres un café? —preguntó Edward— También he hecho tostadas.

Se sentó, tratando de hacer caso omiso a los pinchazos que sentía en el brazo con el que había sostenido la linterna toda la noche.

—Gracias.

Tomó la taza y se ocultó detrás del vapor que emanaba del café. Lo miró a escondidas, prestando particular atención a su aspecto informal. Los vaqueros y el jersey desgastados y la barba de dos días no dejaban señales del empresario multimillonario.

—Supongo que no tiene sentido que pregunte si has dormido bien —dijo él.

—Mejor de lo que esperaba. ¿Cómo has hecho el café y las tostadas?

—En la chimenea.

Se sintió particularmente incómoda con la idea de que hubiera estado tan cerca mientras dormía. La hacía sentir muy vulnerable. Si apenas podía resistirse a él despierta, dormida quedaba a su merced.

—No te preocupes —dijo él, leyéndole la mente—. No te he tocado.

—No pensaba que lo hubieras hecho.

—¿No?

Isabella le dirigió una mirada gélida.

—No serías capaz de caer tan bajo, ¿verdad?

Él hizo caso omiso del comentario.

—He pensado que cuando termines de desayunar podríamos ir a dar una vuelta.

—¿Adónde?

—A la cascada. Es un paseo agradable y, si tenemos suerte, tal vez veamos un ave lira.

—Si tenemos suerte, tal vez encontremos el camino de regreso —murmuró con sarcasmo.

—Te puedo asegurar, Isabella, que conozco este monte como la palma de mi mano. Me aseguraré de que no nos perdamos.

Ella terminó el desayuno en silencio, pensando que quería volver a la civilización cuanto antes.

—¿Has traído calzado cómodo? —preguntó él.

Isabella asintió y se fue a preparar para la nueva tortura. No era que no le gustara caminar, pero lo cierto es que había una larga lista de gente con la que prefería salir a dar un paseo antes que con él.

Un rato después, Edward la guiaba por los senderos del bosque. Al principio, ella anduvo detrás de él, mirándole el trasero y fantaseando con cómo sería desnudo. Se obligó a apartar la imagen de su mente, se concentró en el camino y se maravilló con la belleza del paisaje.

De pronto oyó el rumor del agua y apresuró el paso. Él apartó unas ramas, y cuando se asomó, Isabella vio la cascada que brotaba entre las rocas. El sonido era tan fuerte que casi tuvo que gritar cuando se volvió a mirar a Edward.

—¡Es maravilloso!

Él sonrió y le señaló la parte superior de la cascada.

—Ahí hay un saliente al que podemos trepar para tener una vista panorámica del valle.

Isabella lo siguió, y cuando llegaron a un punto escarpado, aceptó tomarlo de la mano para que la ayudara a subir. Cuando llegaron a la cima, él le advirtió:

—Ten cuidado, que las rocas pueden estar resbaladizas.

Ella avanzó con precaución, mientras contemplaba el arroyo que corría debajo de la catarata. El aire fresco de la montaña era como un reconstituyente para su cuerpo.

—Desde aquí se ven kilómetros y kilómetros sin ningún edificio que estropee la vista —dijo Edward.

Ella siguió su línea de visión y el paisaje que se abría ante ella la dejó sin aliento. En aquel momento sintió que algo cambiaba en su interior. Hacía mucho tiempo que no sentía algo tan parecido a la paz. La repentina muerte de su padre y la preocupación por Jasper le habían consumido toda la energía. Había empezado a acostumbrarse tanto a la sensación de presión en el pecho que hasta aquel día no se había dado cuenta de cuánto había sacrificado su paz interior.

Pero en aquel monte, la vida adquiría otra dimensión. El silbido del viento entre los árboles le aliviaba la tensión automáticamente; el sol acariciándole la piel la cargaba de energía, y el sonido del agua le despejaba la cabeza con su sinfonía de belleza natural.

De repente, sintió que Edward se ponía tenso y le apretaba la mano como si tratara de advertirle algo. Volvió la cabeza para mirarlo, pero él tenía los ojos en el camino.

—Shhh —susurró—. Mira.

Ella miró hacia donde le señalaba, y vio un ave con plumas marrones y grises. Estaba escarbando en el suelo, pero debió de percibir su presencia, porque giró la cabeza y corrió a ocultarse entre los matorrales.

—¿Qué era? —preguntó Isabella.

—Un ave lira. Un macho espléndido de la variedad del sudeste.

Volvió a tomarla de la mano y siguieron andando en silencio. Tenía la impresión de que había pasado algo entre ellos al ver al tímido pájaro. Era como si compartieran un secreto que parecía haber creado un lazo invisible entre ellos.

Pasó un largo rato antes de que hablara ninguno de los dos. Edward la introdujo en la espesura del bosque. La luz del sol había cambiado gradualmente por la sombra de los árboles; el aire olía a tierra húmeda, y Isabella jamás se había sentido rodeada por un silencio tan estremecedor.

Edward se paró a mirar el suelo. Lo imitó y vio un carrizo azul escarbando entre las matas.

—Es un macho, ¿verdad? —susurró, acercándose a él.

—Sí, las hembras son marrones.

—No es tan vergonzoso como el otro pájaro.

—No tiene motivos para temernos. Es muy poca la gente que anda por aquí.

Se quedaron en silencio unos minutos, hasta que el carrizo se alejó volando.

—Vamos —dijo Edward, tomándola de la mano una vez más.

Isabella sintió el calor de los dedos y no pudo evitar imaginarlos deslizándose por su piel, tocándola, trazando los íntimos contornos de su cuerpo.

Edward tenía las manos ásperas, como si no tuviera miedo de ensuciarse con tareas que la mayoría de los hombres con su posición económica jamás emprendería. Aquello la hacía verlo de otra manera, y, en cierta forma, la confundía. Se suponía que tenía que, considerarlo el enemigo en todo momento y lugar, pero en aquel bosque tropical no parecía un enemigo. Aquello lo volvía mucho más peligroso para su corazón que cualquier adversario.

Caminaron por el claro hasta el arroyo. Al estar tan lejos de la cascada, el agua corría lentamente, pero Isabella se negó a cruzar por el tronco caído que unía las dos orillas.

—Me voy a caer —dijo, soltándole la mano a Edward.

—No te va a pasar nada.

Isabella volvió a tomado de la mano y caminó por el tronco detrás de él, tratando de no mirar hacia abajo.

—¿Cómo vas? —preguntó él.

—De momento bien.

—Ya falta poco.

De repente, un movimiento en la orilla opuesta la hizo perder el equilibrio. Se aferró desesperada a la camiseta de Edward, aunque él la sujetaba con firmeza. Sintió que se caía y estaba segura de que lo arrastraría, pero él se afirmó separando las piernas y la atrajo hacia sus brazos.

—Te he dicho que no te ibas a caer —le recordó, mirándola a los ojos.

Isabella apenas podía respirar teniéndolo tan cerca. Estaba apretada contra él, con los senos contra su pecho y sus brazos alrededor. Trató de poner un poco de distancia, pero él la retuvo.

—No te muevas. Hay aguas muy profundas allí abajo.

Ella lo miró aterrada.

—¿Cuánto?

—Tal vez no tanto como aquí arriba —contestó él, mirándole la boca.

Isabella lo contempló confundida, y se humedeció los labios.

Cuando él la besó apasionadamente comprendió que aquéllas eran las aguas profundas a las que se refería; la clase de agua en la que podía ahogarse, si no tenía cuidado.

Estaba atrapada en un torbellino de sensaciones, demasiado asustada para retroceder, por temor a caer en las profundas aguas del arroyo, y a la vez aterrada de dejar que continuara el beso.

A Edward le bastaba con mirarla con aquellos ojos verdes, para que su firme decisión de odiarlo a toda costa se desvaneciera, dejando su corazón absolutamente indefenso.

No podía permitirse enamorarse de él. Era preferible que se cayera al arroyo, porque por lo menos podría nadar para ponerse a salvo. Si se enamoraba no tendría escapatoria, y su hermano tampoco.

Edward ya le había demostrado lo despiadado que podía ser; y si descubría que estaba interesada por él, encontraría la forma de usarlo para conseguir sus propios fines. Fines que probablemente incluirían enviar a Jasper a la cárcel por lo que le había hecho a su barco.

Edward interrumpió el beso para tomar aire, y ella aprovechó para separarse. Él levantó la cabeza para mirarla, con aquellos ojos penetrantes que tanto la perturbaban.

—Faltan tres pasos para llegar a la orilla —dijo él—. Y una hora para volver a la choza. ¿Crees que lo puedes suponer?

—Por supuesto. ¿Crees que soy estúpida o algo así?

Isabella le soltó la mano con un movimiento más brusco del que él esperaba. Se apresuró a sujetarla, pero no llegó a tiempo. Abrió los ojos desmesuradamente mientras la veía caer ruidosamente al arroyo.

CAPITULO 8

EDWARD llegó a la orilla en cuestión de segundos, pero el agua ya la había arrastrado fuera de su alcance.

—¡Isabella! —gritó, mientras hundía los pies en el lodo.

Ella tenía la cabeza fuera del agua, pero luchaba contra la fuerza de la corriente. La vio estirar una mano buscando ayuda, pero no podía acercarse lo suficiente para aferrarla. La maleza de la orilla era densa y casi impenetrable, y, aunque el instinto le advertía que no se metiera en el agua, se lanzó al arroyo.

El agua estaba helada, y la corriente era mucho más fuerte de lo que esperaba. A pesar de que era un buen nadador y tenía el cuerpo entrenado, le costó mucho alcanzarla. Llegó justo cuando ella se estaba hundiendo, pero consiguió tomarla del pelo e impulsarla hacia arriba. Ella tosió y le escupió un chorro de agua en la cara, aunque él apenas lo notó.

—¿Estás bien? —gritó, por encima del rumor del agua.

Isabella se aferró a él desesperadamente, con los ojos llenos de miedo y los labios azules de frío.

Edward no esperó a que contestara y la arrastró contra corriente hasta la orilla más cercana.

Cuando por fin la sacó del agua, el enfado sustituyó al miedo.

—¡Tonta! —gruñó—. Te podrías haber matado.

Isabella lo miró detrás de la maraña de pelo y barro que le cubría la cara. Edward tenía la camiseta blanca teñida de marrón y un rasguño cerca de la muñeca derecha que no dejaba de. sangrar.

En otras circunstancias, ella habría contestado agudamente a su comentario. Sin embargo, tenía el estómago lleno de agua turbia y se moría de ganas de vomitar.

—Yo...

Incapaz de contenerse, se inclinó y vació el contenido de su estómago a unos pocos centímetros de los pies de Edward.

Él maldijo y se agachó junto a ella.

—¿Has acabado? —preguntó.

—Eso creo.

Ella cerró los ojos y le recostó la cabeza en el pecho, con la garganta dolorida y el orgullo destrozado. Estaba temblando, le rechinaban los dientes y sentía las manos entumecidas.

—¿Crees que puedes caminar? —preguntó él al cabo de un momento.

Isabella se apartó un poco y lo miró avergonzada.

—He perdido un zapato.

Él le miró el pie descalzo y frunció el ceño.

—Tienes suerte de no haber perdido la vida.

—No lo he hecho a propósito.

Edward la ayudó a ponerse en pie.

—Has puesto en peligro la vida de los dos.

—No deberías haberte arriesgado para rescatarme.

—¡Maldita sea! Por supuesto que te tenía que rescatar.

—No veo por qué tenías que hacerlo. En algún momento habría conseguido salir.

—Sí, en una camilla y con una sábana blanca sobre la cara.

—¿Y no te alegraría? —replicó Isabella—. La perfecta venganza por la pérdida de tu bote.

—No era un bote, era un yate.

—Por mí como si era un trasatlántico. Lo único que sé es que no tengo nada que ver con el hundimiento, y no entiendo para qué me has traído hasta aquí para pagar el precio final.

—Lo único que tienes que hacer es decirme dónde está Jasper —le recordó él—. Y no te estoy pidiendo que pagues nada.

—¿No?

—Dime dónde está y te llevo a casa ahora mismo.

Ella se sintió profundamente avergonzada por lo tentada que estaba de decírselo. Bajó la vista y se miró el pie descalzo durante un rato, luchando por recuperar su carácter decidido.

—Dime, Isabella.

Ella levantó la cara y lo miró a los ojos con renovada determinación.

—No te lo diría, aunque estuviera a punto de morir.

—Tu lealtad es admirable, pero está mal encaminada. Tu hermano nunca aprenderá de los errores que comete si lo defiendes todo el tiempo.

—¿Crees que quiero pasar un minuto más de lo necesario contigo? Preferiría pasar un año en la cárcel a seguir con este ridículo acuerdo.

Isabella se marchó por la que esperaba que fuera la dirección correcta. Lo oyó a sus espaldas, pero no se volvió para que no viera las lágrimas de sus ojos.

Al cabo de un rato, Isabella comprendió que no sabía volver a la choza.

—No sé por dónde es —dijo, señalando una bifurcación.

Él le miró el pie descalzo y sonrió sarcásticamente.

—Pues hasta aquí has llegado muy bien.

Ella se miró el calcetín destrozado y se estremeció. No se atrevía a pensar en qué estado se encontraría su pie, aunque podía sentir el ardor de una ampolla en el talón.

—Tengo un buen sentido de la orientación, pero aquí todos los árboles me parecen iguales.

—Pues no lo son. Aunque lleva tiempo reconocer las diferencias.

—Debe de ser maravilloso tener un páramo propio al que salir a jugar cuando te apetece.

—Lo es —afirmó él, sosteniéndole la mirada. —Y aún más si puedo traer a alguien para que juegue conmigo.

—Supongo que traerás a todas tus amantes. Me imagino a Irina Denali brincando por el monte con sus tacones.

—Es mejor que ir descalza.

Ella apretó los dientes y se obligó a apartar la vista de la magnética mirada de Edward.

—Por lo menos aún me quedan un zapato y la dignidad.

—El orgullo es algo valioso. Te admiro por eso, de hecho. No muchas personas habrían sobrellevado lo que te acaba de pasar sin tener un ataque de histeria. Pero no tienes por qué sentir que te arriesgas a perder la dignidad por tratar conmigo.

—¿No?

—Por supuesto que no. No pretendo hacerte daño.

—Pero pretendes tener relaciones sexuales conmigo. Eso no lo puedes negar.

—La idea se me ha cruzado por la cabeza. Y si fueras sincera, reconocerías que tú también lo has pensado.

—No sé si queda espacio para una mujer en tu cama, con tu enorme ego ocupando tanto espacio.

La risa de Edward fue tan sensual como su sonrisa, e Isabella se lamentó de haberlo provocado. Por mucho que intentara apartar la vista, el daño ya estaba hecho. Sentía que su atracción aumentaba con cada una de sus sonrisas. Y sus carcajadas no eran menos seductoras.

—Vamos, Isabella. Reconoce que te tiento un poco.

—El chocolate me tienta; tú sólo me fastidias.

Él soltó otra carcajada, lo cual empeoro las cosas. Sentía que la tenía amarrada por el corazón.

—Estás tan guapa cuando te enfadas...

—¿Y por qué no voy a enfadarme? Tengo frío por mi bautismo en el arroyo, y ni siquiera hay una ducha caliente en esa choza destartalada a la que llamas «casita». ¿Cómo no voy a estar enfadada contigo? Estoy tan furiosa que podría, podría...

Isabella quería encontrar un castigo apropiado, pero no podía pensar en nada mientras él le sonreía de aquella manera.

—Te calentaré agua en la chimenea para que puedas darte un baño.

—Gracias, pero no recuerdo haber visto ninguna bañera en tu choza.

—Tengo un barreño grande.

Ella lo miró con incredulidad.

—¿Esperas que me bañe en un barreño?

—Es lo suficientemente grande para dos.

—No me voy a bañar contigo.

—Podría ser divertido.

—Para ti, tal vez; para mí, no.

—Estás decidida a despreciar mi talento —dijo él, con un brillo seductor en los ojos.

—Estoy segura de que tu talento, como tú dices, tiene una legión de mujeres muy satisfechas. Pero yo estoy decidida a no ser una de ellas.

—Decidida y tentada a la vez.

—Ahora mismo, me acostaría con un asesino por una ducha caliente y una comida de verdad.

—¿No te gusta mi comida?

—No me gusta nada de ti. Te odio. Pero ahora, por favor, ¿podrías decirme qué dirección debo tomar para llegar a tu cobertizo y poder quitarme esta ropa empapada? Estoy cansada y empapada, y no tengo ganas de seguir con esta discusión absurda.

Él le indicó el camino sin decir una palabra, pero mientras regresaban a la choza, Isabella sintió que, de alguna manera, una vez más, era él quien tenía la última palabra.

Mientras Edward se ocupaba del fuego, Isabella fue al cuarto de baño y se quitó la ropa mojada. Apretó los dientes bajo la ducha de agua helada, porque había decidido quitarse el barro del arroyo en privado. Podía imaginar la escena de seducción junto al hogar que él estaba planeando, y aunque en su estado el agua caliente le resultaba muy atractiva, iba a hacer lo imposible para no ceder a la tentación.

Edward estaba calentando el agua cuando ella volvió al salón. Se había quitado la camiseta mojada, pero se había quedado con los vaqueros puestos. La miró un momento y frunció el ceño.

—Sigues temblando.

—Ya estoy bien.

Él sacudió la cabeza y se acercó para calentarle las manos con la suyas.

—Voy a salir para que puedas bañarte tranquila.

—Ya me he duchado —replicó—. Me voy a sentar junto al fuego para descongelarme un poco más.

—Tienes los labios azules.

Ella se pasó la lengua como si quisiera comprobarlo, pero lamentó haberlo hecho cuando vio que él seguía el movimiento con la mirada.

Su deseo se había convertido casi en una presencia. No podía evitar sentirlo en cada uno de los poros de su cuerpo. Lo tenía escrito en la piel y él lo sabía, por la pasión con que la miraba.

Isabella contuvo la respiración cuando Edward la atrajo hacia sí. Su cuerpo empezó a recuperar el calor, atizando el fuego en sus venas, enviando dardos de necesidad a cada nervio, a cada célula. Podía sentir la presión del sexo erecto contra el pubis, y la cálida humedad entre los muslos.

Lo miró en silencio acercarse a su boca, sintiendo que los labios ya no le temblaban de frío, sino de anticipación. En cuanto la besó, Isabella supo que había perdido la batalla y que no tenía fuerzas para resistirse, que no podía evitar que se le desbocara el corazón cuando la tocaba.

Su reacción la avergonzaba y la asustaba. No entendía cómo podía odiarlo y desearlo al mismo tiempo. La hacía sentir que no se conocía, que se había convertido en una persona distinta.

Lo había sentido la primera vez que él había ido a su piso a buscar a Jasper. Aquella mirada oscura y penetrante había encendido algo en su interior; una diminuta semilla de necesidad que había brotado y crecido hasta volverse irrefrenable.

Alargó una mano y comenzó a acariciarlo por encima de los vaqueros. El soltó un gemido de placer y le devoró la boca mientras la acostaba en el suelo frente al hogar, para recostarse encima de ella.

Isabella le desabotonó los vaqueros y le bajó la cremallera, con una urgencia que no ocultaba su falta de experiencia. Había decidido dejarse llevar por el instinto, rendirse al poder que había descubierto que tenía cuando lo acariciaba.

—¡Oh, sí...! —gimió él cuando ella le rodeó el pene con los dedos.

La ardiente respuesta la alentó y, con notable destreza, comenzó a acariciarlo hasta llevarlo al borde de la locura. Sentía cómo luchaba por contenerse, cómo se retorcía de placer con su contacto.

Edward la tomó de las muñecas y le estiró los brazos por encima de la cabeza. Isabella sabía que era el momento de detenerse, pero se resistía a hacerlo. Se preguntaba por qué no podía llegar hasta el final, si los dos lo deseaban. En teoría, no tenía que haber ningún problema.

En la práctica, lo había. El problema era que Edward no la quería. Ella era sólo era la cortina de humo de una relación que él valoraba más: su romance con Irina.

—Sabes lo que pasará si no me pides que pare, ¿no es cierto, Isabella? —le susurró en los labios.

Ella asintió sin hablar. No podía resistirse a la intensidad de aquellos ojos.

—Esto no formaba parte del acuerdo —le recordó él, mientras le acariciaba los senos.

—No me importa.

Isabella se movió debajo de él, buscando la evidencia de su necesidad con un instinto tan antiguo como el tiempo. Lo encontró y sintió que se le derretían los huesos al sentir el sexo de Edward entre sus dedos.

—Se suponía que este matrimonio era una farsa —insistió él, mientras la besaba—. No deberíamos estar haciendo esto.

—¿Haciendo qué?

Jadeó cuando él empezó a bajarle los pantalones y la ropa interior. Sintió los ojos de Edward sobre sus formas femeninas, el calor abrasador de su mirada, vibrándole en la piel.

—Esto —dijo él, antes de empezar a besarla íntimamente.

Isabella apenas podía pensar por las sensaciones que la atravesaban al sentir la lengua de Edward, la tensión de sus músculos mientras la devoraba con una apabullante habilidad.

No pudo contener su reacción; el orgasmo la arrolló con oleadas de placer que la elevaron a otro plano de sensaciones. Sintió que flotaba y después caía en caída libre, girando en una espiral de éxtasis que no sabía que existiera.

Edward esperó a que se recuperara antes de introducirse en ella de golpe, gimiendo al sentir la cálida humedad que lo rodeaba. Ella se estremeció de dolor, y él se detuvo.

—¿Pasa algo?

Edward frunció el ceño al verla morderse los labios. Ella sonrió.

—No, estoy bien. Eres tan...

Él esperó un momento antes de moverse dentro de ella. Sin embargo, en cuanto lo hizo, ella se mordió el labio una vez más y se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas.

Edward se quedó helado cuando comprendió lo que pasaba.

—Oh, Dios mío —gruñó, saliéndose con cuidado.

Isabella cerró los ojos para contener las lágrimas, pero fue en vano.

—Lo siento mucho —dijo él, levantándose para ponerse los vaqueros.

Ella lo oyó subir la cremallera, y cerró los ojos con más fuerza.

—Isabella...

Aunque sabía que quería que lo mirara, estaba demasiado avergonzada. Abrió los ojos y se concentró en subirse los pantalones. Las manos le temblaban incontrolablemente mientras trataba de recuperar toda la dignidad que podía en aquellas circunstancias.

Edward se quedó parado, mirándola con el ceño fruncido.

—Tendrías que habérmelo dicho —dijo, después de un silencio agónico.

Ella se pasó la manga por la cara, en un gesto que lo desarmó por completo.

—No tenía idea de que fueras...

Él no se atrevió a terminar la frase y se pasó una mano por el pelo, tratando de mantener la calma. Era una situación absolutamente nueva para él. Había estado con innumerables mujeres durante años, y ninguna lo había afectado como Isabella. No sólo era su inocencia, sino toda su personalidad, su férrea lealtad a su hermano y su valentía para afrontar los problemas.

Lo asaltó la culpa cuando la vio sentada en el suelo, con las rodillas apretadas contra el pecho y evitando mirarlo con toda la determinación de su carácter. Por primera vez en la vida, Edward supo que tenía un grave problema que siempre había evitado.

Un problema de amor.

—No sé cómo pedirte disculpas —empezó a decir, tenso—. Te debo de haber hecho daño.

Ella lo miró un momento.

—Un poco. Ahora estoy bien.

—Si hubiera sabido, habría ido más despacio.

—No pasa nada.

—No, Isabella. Claro que pasa. ¿Tienes idea de lo mal que me siento?

Ella se levantó con tanta dificultad que a él se le hizo un nudo en el estómago.

—Por favor, no te culpes. Estoy segura de que hay cosas peores.

—¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho?

—¿Por qué no me lo habías preguntado?

—Tienes razón —reconoció—. No debería haber dado nada por sentado. A fin de cuentas, como me advertiste el primer día, no eres como la mayoría de las mujeres. O al menos, no como las que yo conozco.

—Sin duda, esto tendrá una marca especial en tu lista negra.

—Tienes una opinión terrible de mi carácter.

—Será porque tienes un carácter terrible —replicó—. Alguien que recurre al chantaje tiene que tener algún problema, ¿no crees?

Edward se alegró de ver que ya se había recuperado. Su espíritu combativo había vuelto con creces, y parecía que Isabella no iba a perder oportunidad de sacar partido de la situación.

—No tenías por qué casarte conmigo. Podrías haberme dicho dónde estaba tu hermano.

—¿Para que lo destrozaras como a mi padre? Por encima de mi cadáver.

El sacrificio de la virgen, nada menos.

Edward se dio cuenta de que estaba tentada de pegarle. La vio apretar los puños a los lados y se preparó para esquivar el golpe, pero ella pareció cambiar de opinión.

Extrañamente, aquello lo decepcionó. Una parte de él quería que intentara pegarle para poder tomarla entre sus brazos y contenerla. Y otra quería volver a tenerla entre sus brazos y no sólo temporalmente. Quería que llegara a él con amor en los ojos, no con odio. Quería que lo quisiera como le había enseñado a quererla en aquellos días.

—Isabella...

Se interrumpió cuando la vio tensar la espalda al oírlo. Pero después tomó una decisión y continuó:

—Haz las maletas. Volvemos a la ciudad inmediatamente.

Ella se giró para mirarlo. Una chispa de alivio le cruzó la cara al verlo empezar a apagar el fuego.

—¿Nos vamos?

—Sí.

—Pero...

—No me discutas —dijo él, con impaciencia—. Sólo prepara tus cosas para que nos vayamos.

Edward salió de la habitación sin decir otra palabra. Ella se quedó allí unos minutos, mirando el espacio que él ocupaba y el fuego agonizante en la chimenea.

Comprendió que había llegado el momento de darse cuenta de que estaba enamorada.

El fuego del deseo de Edward se había apagado, igual que el fuego que tenía ante sus ojos, mientras que las brasas de su amor seguían brillando dentro de ella, irradiando el calor de su dolorosa necesidad a cada parte secreta de su cuerpo.

Lo amaba.

CAPITULO 9

DURANTE el viaje de regreso a la ciudad, permanecieron en silencio como si lo hubieran pactado.

Isabella se acomodó en su asiento y miró el paisaje, con una sensación de vacío en el estómago. Miraba a Edward de reojo, pero él tenía los ojos en la carretera y una expresión indescifrable. No obstante, de vez en cuando tamborileaba el volante, como si estuviera meditando.

Se preguntaba qué podía ser. Imaginaba que estaba planeando cómo reanudar su relación con Irina al volver a la ciudad, pensando en su próxima cita bajo la coartada de su reciente matrimonio.

Los celos la estaban carcomiendo tanto que tuvo que apretar los dientes. No tenía derecho a estar celosa. Él había expuesto las condiciones desde el principio, e incluso le había advertido que no se encariñara demasiado con el papel de la señora Cullen.

Era irónico. Apenas habían pasado veinticuatro horas desde que se había convertido en su esposa, y no sólo estaba encariñada con el papel, sino que, sobre todo, lo estaba con él. El amor la había asaltado por sorpresa. Había estado tan preocupada atizando la llama del odio que el fuego abrasador del amor había consumido toda su determinación, su racionalidad y sus deseos de venganza. Su cuerpo seguía sintiendo la apabullante presencia de Edward. Juntó las piernas para recordarse lo que había sentido, la deliciosa combinación de dolor y placer.

Tampoco podía olvidar el poder de Edward. Sólo tenía que dar una orden para hundir el futuro de Jasper y el suyo. Pero entonces recordó las palabras de la prima en la boda y volvió a pensar que Edward podía tener una faceta que ella había pasado por alto. Aunque había sido despiadado en sus negociaciones, su disculpa después de su encuentro amoroso había parecido amable y sincera.

Le gustaba ganar las discusiones, pero seguramente tenía que ver con la dirección de su imperio empresarial. Jamás habría sobrevivido en el mundo de les negocios sin talento para la discusión.

Isabella se preguntaba si en aquel pecho latía un corazón humano, como había dicho Nessa; si sería capaz de aprender a confiar y amar, en lugar de ver el mundo con negatividad y hastío; y, sobre todo, si sería ella quien le enseñaría a hacerlo.

Cuando llegaron al hotel, los empleados se apresuraron a resolverlo todo.

A Isabella se le hizo eterno el viaje en ascensor. El silencio latente entre ellos era una tortura para su estado de emociones alteradas. Bajaron en la última planta, y Edward abrió la puerta del ático sin decir una palabra.

—Voy a ducharme y a afeitarme —anunció en cuanto entraron.

Isabella se apartó un mechón de la cara, con uno de sus típicos gestos de nerviosismo

—Tienes tu propio cuarto de baño, así que no creas que tu intimidad va a estar comprometida —añadió, tenso.

Ella sintió una inquietante molestia en su actitud distante, pero no sabía si era por ella o por las circunstancias. Apretó los labios y trató de pensar algo que decir, pero él se adelantó.

—Por favor, deja de mirarme así —gruñó—. No te voy a violar.

Isabella parpadeó ante la dureza de sus palabras.

—Y tampoco pongas esa cara de mártir —insistió Edward.

—Perdón. ¿Quieres que me tape la cara para que no te sientas ofendido por mis gestos?

—No hace falta.

Se miraron a los ojos, y por una vez, él fue el primero en apartar la vista. Se volvió y caminó hacia el dormitorio principal, diciendo:

—Si tienes hambre, pide comida. Yo voy a salir.

El portazo subrayó el tono tajante de su declaración.

—Bueno —dijo ella, tratando de contener las lágrimas. —Vete con tu estúpida amante. No me importa.

Isabella lo oyó regresar a las tres de la mañana y detenerse junto a la puerta de su habitación. Contuvo la respiración y se odió por su miedo a la oscuridad. Sintió la vacilación de Edward, como si no supiera si debía entrar a apagar la luz.

Esperó en vilo a que se decidiera, y cuando lo oyó alejarse por el pasillo sintió una profunda desilusión.

Se recostó de lado y contempló la puerta, esperando a que él la abriera y entrara para hacerla suya, en todos los sentidos de la palabra.

Lo oyó quitarse los zapatos con impaciencia y mal decir cuando algo se estrelló contra el suelo, y se preguntó si había estado bebiendo. Pasaron diez minutos hasta que todo quedó en silencio.

Isabella sintió los párpados pesados, la gradual relajación de sus músculos y el casi imperceptible paso de la consciencia a la inconsciencia.

Se despertó al oír una tos áspera. Sin vacilar, se levantó y fue al dormitorio principal.

Llamó a la puerta con un tímido golpe, pero no obtuvo respuesta.

—¿Estás bien, Edward? —gritó, apoyándose en la puerta para oír mejor.

La puerta se abrió de repente. Ella cayó hacia delante, y habría terminado contra el pecho de Edward, si él no la hubiera frenado con una mano.

—¿Qué quieres? —gruñó, en calzoncillos.

Isabella lo miró preocupada. Era obvio que tenía fiebre, porque estaba acalorado, con los ojos apagados y el ceño fruncido, como si la luz de la mañana le hiciera daño.

—Estás hecho un desastre —dijo.

—No recuerdo haberte pedido opinión sobre mi aspecto.

—Estás enfermo.

—Eso ya me lo habías dicho antes.

Ella le puso mala cara por recordarle uno de sus primeros insultos.

—Hablo en serio. Estás enfermo, y creo que deberías llamar a un médico.

—Estoy seguro de que sobreviviré.

Edward se apoyó en la puerta, con un gesto que indicaba claramente que quería que se fuera. Isabella permaneció en el lugar, imperturbable. Él le sostuvo la mirada unos segundos antes de darse la vuelta frotándose la frente con la mano.

—¿Te duele la cabeza? —preguntó.

—Vete, Isabella. No me gusta que me miren cuando no me siento bien.

—Deberías tomar algo para bajar la fiebre.

—Y tú deberías aceptar mi consejo y salir de aquí antes de que te contagie.

—Vuelve a la cama. Te traeré un analgésico.

Él murmuró algo entre dientes, que a ella le sonó como si estuviera maldiciendo a todas las mujeres, pero volvió a su cama revuelta y se acostó.

Isabella regresó unos minutos después con un vaso de agua y dos de los analgésicos que siempre llevaba en el bolso. Edward se metió las pastillas en la boca, bebió un poco de agua y se volvió a acostar como si estuviera exhausto, con los ojos cerrados y una notable palidez.

Ella le puso una mano en la frente y frunció el ceño al sentir la temperatura.

—Estás ardiendo.

Él le apartó la mano.

—Deja de toquetearme.

—Pero estás fatal —protestó ella—. ¿Has tenido la gripe este año?

—No. Ahora vete.

—¿Te duele la garganta?

—Un poco.

—¿Te duelen los músculos?

Él abrió un ojo y la miró.

—Largo de aquí, Isabella. No necesito que hagas de enfermera.

Ella le sostuvo la mirada pacientemente, como si estuviera lidiando con un niño caprichoso.

—Tienes que tomar mucho líquido.

—Lárgate.

—Y tal vez comer algo. Una sopa o...

Edward apartó las mantas de repente y saltó de la cama para ir corriendo al baño. Isabella se estremeció al oírlo vomitar. Abrió la puerta y lo encontró agachado sobre el lavabo, aún más pálido que antes. Tomó una toalla, la humedeció en la ducha y volvió para ponérsela en la nuca.

—Vete —gruño él, casi sin fuerzas.

Ella hizo caso omiso a sus protestas y le secó la frente bañada en sudor.

—Esto no forma parte de nuestro acuerdo de matrimonio —dijo Edward.

—Lo sé. Después calculamos cuánto me debes. Ahora, ¿por qué no te das una ducha mientras te cambio las sábanas?

Él se puso en pie y la miró a los ojos.

—¿Por qué haces esto?

—No es divertido estar enfermo.

—Sí, pero tampoco es divertido cuidar a alguien que tiene gripe.

—No te estoy cuidando. Te estoy ayudando.

—Lo que estás haciendo es molestarme.

—Bueno. Ahora métete en la ducha, mientras me ocupo de tu cama.

Edward suspiró resignado, se quitó los calzoncillos y abrió la ducha.

Isabella salió, aunque no pudo evitar echar un vistazo a su desnudez, convencida de que probablemente estaba demasiado enfermo para notarlo.

No lo estaba.

Él volvió al dormitorio unos minutos después y la encontró terminando de alisar la cama recién hecha.

Isabella sonrió al verlo.

—¿Te sientes mejor?

Edward asintió y se sentó en el borde de la cama con una toalla alrededor de la cintura.

Ella se sonrojó al verlo quitársela.

—Voy a… traerte algo de beber... —balbuceó, saliendo del dormitorio.

Él recostó la dolorida cabeza en la almohada y cerró los ojos, pero con una sonrisa en los labios.

Isabella no sabía si alegrarse o preocuparse cuando al volver lo encontró profundamente dormido. Pensó en llamar al médico, pero cuando le puso la mano en la frente notó que le había bajado la temperatura y que ya no sudaba tanto como antes.

Se sentó en una silla junto a la cama y lo contempló dormir, disfrutando de la libertad de estudiar sus facciones sin la distracción de su mirada penetrante. Era extremadamente atractivo, con su mandíbula marcada, su boca sensual y su nariz levemente torcida.

Al cambiar de postura, Edward se destapó el torso. Isabella se moría por acariciarlo y le temblaban las manos mientras luchaba por mantener el control.

Estaba tan absorta en la visión que se sobresaltó cuando él abrió los ojos.

—¡Oh! Estás despierto.

Él se estiró y se destapó más aún.

—¿Qué eran esas pastillas que me has dado?

—Sólo un analgésico fuerte —contestó ella, obligándose a levantar la vista—. ¿Por qué?

—Porque me han quitado el dolor de cabeza en tiempo récord. ¿Para qué las tomas?

—Para calmar los dolores de la regla.

Isabella sintió cómo la recorría con la mirada.

—Creía que la mayoría de las mujeres tomaban anticonceptivos para contrarrestar esos dolores —dijo él. —Pero como me advertiste en alguna ocasión, no eres como la mayoría de las mujeres.

—Lamento molestarte por ser tan impredecible. ...

—No me molestas en absoluto —afirmó, cerrando los ojos—. Más bien todo lo contrario.

Ella no supo cómo debía tomarse el comentario y se quedó callada. Después de un rato, Edward abrió los ojos y la miró.

—¿Hablabas en serio cuando me has ofrecido algo de beber?

—Desde luego —dijo Isabella, poniéndose en pie—. ¿Qué quieres?

—Un té.

—¿Quieres que te traiga también unas tostadas?

Él la miró a los ojos y sonrió.

—Deja de tratar de ser amable conmigo.

—No estoy tratando de ser amable.

—Sí, y estoy demasiado débil para soportarlo —declaró Edward, con una de sus sonrisas arrebatadoras—. Estoy acostumbrado a que estés furiosa conmigo todo el tiempo. Me confundes con esta actitud. Parece como si después de todo te cayera bien.

A Isabella se le hizo un nudo en el estómago. No se podía creer que fuera tan transparente.

—No me caes nada bien. Sólo hago lo que haría cualquiera por alguien que está sufriendo.

Su respuesta pareció enfadarlo, porque contrajo el gesto y cerró los ojos.

—Té, sin azúcar —dijo, despidiéndola.

—Té sin azúcar.

—Y una tostada.

—Y una tostada.

—Y Isabella...

—¿Sí?

—Gracias. De verdad.

Isabella bajó la vista y se marchó a la cocina sin contestar. Mientras esperaba a que se calentara el agua, no podía estarse quieta. Se le aceleraba el corazón al pensar en cómo había bajado la guardia. Se preguntaba en qué estaba pensando al quedarse mirándolo embobada como una adolescente.

Necesitaba poner orden en su cabeza. Él era el enemigo, el hombre que amenazaba la libertad de su hermano. No podía capitular. Nunca podría proteger a Jasper si Edward barría sus defensas de aquella manera. Por su hermano y por la memoria de su padre, no podía ceder a la tentación, por mucho que le costara.

Minutos después, Edward bebía té y contemplaba el gesto aprensivo de su mujer, que jugueteaba nerviosa con la correa del reloj, sentada junto a la cama.

Apartó el plato de la tostada y se apoyó en un codo para mirarla de frente.

—Necesito que mañana te reúnas con James —dijo—. Estoy negociando un contrato importante. Él te pondrá al tanto de los detalles.

—No sé nada de hostelería.

—No importa. Sólo necesito que vayas en mi lugar. La reunión es a las diez de la mañana.

—Pero seguro que mañana te sientes mucho mejor y...

—Isabella, por favor, haz lo que te digo. Lo único que tienes que hacer es asistir a la reunión y contarme lo que ha pasado cuando vuelvas. ¿Es mucho pedir?

—No. Sólo que no me siento...

Isabella no acabó la frase, porque no sabía si debía decirle que James la incomodaba.

—Entonces ya está.

Edward dejó la taza en la mesita y cerró los ojos, poniendo fin a la conversación. Ella se puso en pie y salió de la habitación sin hacer ruido.

Isabella se pasó el resto de la noche tan pendiente de Edward que casi no durmió. Lo oyó ir al baño de madrugada, pero contuvo la necesidad de ir a ver cómo estaba. Dio vueltas en la cama durante horas, preguntándose cómo estaría. Al final se quedó dormida, y soñó que James Witherdale tenía un montón de papeles que mantenía fuera de su alcance, sonriendo, mientras la alejaba cada vez más de Edward.

CAPITULO 10

ISABELLA llegó diez minutos tarde a la reunión en el despacho de Edward, por culpa de un atasco. Entró pidiendo disculpas por el retraso y se sentó a la mesa.

—Caballeros —dijo James—, les presento a Isabella Cullen. Edward está enfermo, y su encantadora esposa ha tenido la amabilidad de venir en su lugar.

Le resultó imposible no sentirse intimidada en aquella sala de juntas llena de hombres. Cada vez que apartaba la vista de los papeles que James le había dado, descubría que la estaban mirando.

Al cabo de unos momentos de tensión, volvió a centrarse en los documentos y trató de seguir los temas principales de la reunión.

—Como saben, las obras de Sunshine Coast han sufrido demoras— estaba diciendo James —. En este momento tengo a alguien que se ocupa del problema, pero esos fondos no se van a presentar hasta el próximo trimestre, así que pasemos al informe de las reformas en Melbourne.

Era obvio que a James le gustaba ocupar el lugar del presidente. Parecía saborear la sensación de poder que daba el cargo, aunque supiera que era provisional.

Isabella trató concentrarse en la conversación, pero se quedó mirando el informe financiero que tenía enfrente. Las hileras y columnas de números le recordaban el trabajo de su padre, las horas que había pasado algunos fines de semana revisando libros para asegurarse de que se hubiera registrado hasta el último centavo.

—¿Qué opinas, Isabella? —preguntó James.

Ella levantó la vista, y se sonrojó.

—Lo siento, pero me he perdido la última parte.

Por la reacción de la junta, era obvio que su respuesta no había sido muy atinada. Intentó no volver a perder el hilo de la reunión, pero no podía dejar de pensar en las obras de Sunshine Coast. Estaba segura de que su padre había estado trabajando en aquella cuenta antes de morir. Recordaba vagamente que le había hablado de los problemas que tenía para registrar el dinero de varios inversores privados.

—Está claro que la señora Cullen está distraída pensando en la salud de su marido —dijo James, con tono condescendiente—. Tal vez deberíamos posponer el resto de la reunión hasta que Edward esté mejor.

Todos se mostraron de acuerdo con la propuesta, se pusieron en pie y empezaron a salir de la sala. Isabella se disponía a seguirlos, pero James la tomó del brazo y cerró la puerta.

—Quería charlar de unas cosas contigo —dijo—. En privado.

—De acuerdo.

—Vamos a tomar un café. No querría que Edward pensara que hemos estado a solas.

Isabella no pudo evitar sonrojarse ante la insinuación.

—Estoy segura de que lo entendería, si es una cuestión de negocios —contestó, con serenidad.

—Es una cuestión de negocios. De tus negocios, de hecho.

Había algo en el tono de James que la inquietaba. Aunque el instinto le decía que se alejara de él cuanto antes, una parte de ella insistía en escarbar un poco más bajo la superficie del hombre de confianza de Edward.

Salieron del edificio y fueron a un café con una iluminación demasiado tenue para Isabella. James esperó a que el camarero tomara el pedido antes de empezar a hablar.

—¿Cómo lo está pasando tu hermano en el Norte?

Pocas cosas podrían haberla impresionado más.

Isabella trató de ocultar su preocupación y actuar como si estuvieran hablando del tiempo y no de la información que trataba de mantener en secreto a costa de un enorme sacrificio personal.

—No he tenido mucho contacto con él —contestó—. Está de un lado a otro todo el tiempo.

—Es lógico, en una hacienda tan grande como Gillaroo.

Ella decidió que lo mejor era ir al grano.

—¿Qué quieres?

—Veo que no eres ajena al chantaje —dijo él, con una mueca de desprecio.

Isabella tuvo la impresión de que el odio que había sentido hacia Edward no era nada comparado con la perversión reflejada en aquel gesto.

—No tengo dinero.

—No quiero tu dinero —aseguró él.

—Pero aceptarías encantado el de Edward, ¿verdad?

James le sostuvo la mirada.

—Te ofrezco la posibilidad de vengarte —puntualizó—. Sé que te has casado con él a la fuerza. Y también sé que le guardas rencor por la muerte de tu padre; tal vez no tanto como tu hermano, pero lo suficiente como para querer humillarlo.

Isabella se sintió avergonzada de lo cerca que estaba de la verdad la valoración de James. Había querido destruir a Edward. Había querido hacerla sufrir por chantajearla para que se casara con él. Sin embargo, de alguna manera, sus motivaciones habían quedado a un lado en las últimas veinticuatro horas, como si nunca hubieran existido.

Lo quería y, como con su hermano, estaba dispuesta a hacer lo que fuera por protegerlo. Sabía que tenía que tener cuidado al tratar con alguien tan taimado como James Witherdale, pero creía que podía servirle para limpiar el nombre de su padre. Estaba segura de que James tenía algo que ver con el despido de su padre, y estaba decidida a llegar al fondo de una vez por todas.

—¿Qué quieres que haga? —preguntó, mirándolo a los ojos.

A él se le iluminó la cara y sonrió como si acabara de pescar un pez gordo.

—Te doy la oportunidad de sabotear sus planes de inversión para el Sunshine Coast.

Isabella sintió nauseas al oír aquellas palabras.

—¿Cómo?

—Necesito una cuenta bancaria para depositar un dinero. Mucho dinero.

—¿Cuánto?

Isabella se quedó boquiabierta al oír la cifra.

—¿Tanto?

James asintió.

—¿Durante cuánto tiempo? —preguntó ella.

—El que haga falta.

—En mi banco sospecharán que hay algo raro. Nunca tengo más de doscientos dólares en la cuenta.

—Pero acabas de casarte con uno de los hombres más ricos de Sydney. Y es perfectamente verosímil que te haya retribuido por el privilegio de compartir tu cama.

—No comparto la cama con él.

—Me sorprendes —afirmó James, recorriéndola con la mirada—. Aunque imaginaba que seguía con Irina, pensaba que Edward estaba disfrutando de tus encantos.

Isabella no podía soportar aquella mirada rastrera.

—¿Qué quieres que haga con el dinero? —preguntó, volviendo al tema que los ocupaba.

—Sólo necesito el número de tu cuenta bancaria. El resto déjamelo a mí.

Ella apuntó el número en un papel y se lo dio, tratando de disimular el asco que le daba.

—Sabía que podía confiar en ti —dijo él.

Isabella no supo qué decir. Estaba tendiendo una trampa, igual que él estaba montando su engaño. La pregunta era quién se saldría antes con la suya.

—¿Cómo averiguaste dónde estaba Jasper?

—Digamos que tengo contactos. Es increíble lo que se puede averiguar con un poco de dinero.

—¿Edward lo sabe?

—No, pero te aseguro que, si tratas de jugármela, se enterará. Y los dos sabemos lo que pasaría, ¿verdad?

Ella apretó los dientes para no mandarlo al diablo.

Él se levantó de la mesa, se despidió y salió del 1ocal. Cuando el camarero le sirvió el café, Isabella se dio cuenta de que James se había ido sin pagar.

Cuando Isabella volvió al ático, Edward estaba despierto y de pésimo humor.

—¿Por qué has tardado tanto?

—Tenía cosas que hacer —contestó ella, con la mirada esquiva—. Te he traído vitaminas. Es evidente que tienes las defensas bajas porque no te alimentas bien.

—Pero si como muy bien.

—No lo dudo. Pero por muy buenos que sean los cocineros de tu hotel, ninguno sabe preparar una buena comida casera. Así que he comprado cosas para prepararte un caldo de pollo.

—¿Por qué haces todo esto? —preguntó él, frunciendo el ceño—. ¿Es parte de tu venganza?

Después de la conversación que había mantenido con James, Isabella no podía mirarlo a la cara.

—Te aseguro que lo único que pretendo es que te recuperes lo antes posible.

—¿Echas de menos a tu contrincante?

—En absoluto. Además, como te has ocupado de que me quedara sin trabajo, no tengo nada mejor que hacer.

Aunque era cierto, le molestaba que se lo echara en cara. Aquella esquina de la ciudad era una finca excelente. Había hecho lo que haría cualquier persona con visión comercial.

—¿Qué tal la reunión? —preguntó, después de una breve pausa.

—Bien.

—¿James te ha puesto al tanto de todos los detalles?

—No lo dudes.

—¿Va todo bien?

—Por supuesto —afirmó ella, con una sonrisa falsa—. Tengo en el bolso los papeles para ti.

—No te preocupes. James me los ha traído antes.

—¿Cuándo?

—Esta mañana, poco después de que te fueras.

—No me ha dicho nada.

—Debía de estar pensando en otra cosa.

—Voy a prepararte el caldo —dijo, para cambiar de tema.

—No tengo hambre.

—Pero necesitas alimentarte y tomar mucho líquido.

—Lo que necesito es que me dejen en paz.

—Y lo que yo necesito es saber por qué soy tan paciente contigo —espetó, mientras iba hacia la puerta.

—¿Isabella?

Ella suspiró con exasperación y se volvió a mirarlo.

—¿Qué?

—Te agradezco lo que estás haciendo por mí, aunque no termino de entender por qué lo haces.

—Yo tampoco me entiendo —dijo ella, antes de cerrar la puerta.

Una hora después, le llevó el caldo que había preparado, pero él lo tomó con poco apetito.

—Sigo pensando que debería llamar al médico.

—¿Para qué? Es una gripe. Ya se me pasará.

—Pero estás tan diferente...

—Ya me encuentro mejor.

—No lo parece. Estás pálido.

—Pero tú eres un tónico, Isabella. Me siento mejor con sólo tenerte en la habitación.

—Creo que te prefiero enfermo a sano —dijo con una sonrisa tímida—. Eres mucho más humano.

Él se quedó mirándola en silencio un largo rato.

—No he sido muy amable contigo, ¿verdad? —preguntó, finalmente.

—Has sido...

—¿Un cerdo?

—Sí, pero...

—Y un maquinador.

—Sí, pero...

—Un ser execrable.

—Yo no diría tanto, pero...

Edward sonrió y la tomó de la mano. Ella no pudo evitar comparar la calidez de su contacto con la frialdad del de James, y se sintió culpable. Quería contárselo, pero necesitaba seguir con su plan para atrapar a James y limpiar el nombre de su padre.

—¿Necesitas que te traiga algo más? —preguntó, soltándole la mano.

—No. Deberías irte a la cama. Pareces cansada, y cuidar a un enfermo insufrible es agotador.

—Puedo hacerlo.

Él abrió los ojos y volvió la cabeza hacia ella.

—Empiezo a pensar que puedes hacer casi todo. De hecho, creo que te he subestimado.

Ella bajó la cabeza, sonrojada.

—Mírame, Isabella —dijo él, volviendo a tomarla de la mano.

Ella levantó la vista, y la intensidad que vio reflejada en los ojos de Edward la dejó sin aliento.

—Quería que supieras que lo que ocurrió en la cabaña no lo había planeado.

—¿Tan poco atractiva soy?

—Eres extremadamente atractiva, Isabella. Estoy teniendo que hacer un esfuerzo enorme para no arrastrarte a la cama y terminar lo que empezamos el otro día.

—No me había dado cuenta...

—Si levantaras las sábanas te darías cuenta de sobra.

Isabella pensó que no podía dejar pasar la oportunidad. Lo quería, lo deseaba y necesitaba estar con él.

—¿Edward? —murmuró, titubeante—. Me preguntaba sí... sí...

—Dime.

—Me preguntaba si crees que podrías... ¡Diablos! No puedo decirlo. Suena tan... tan...

—Te facilitaré las cosas.

Acto seguido, Edward la besó hasta hacerle perder la razón. El beso se intensificó cuando la atrajo hacia la cama, apartando las sábanas para hacerle sitio. Isabella se metió en la cama y se estremeció al sentirlo apretarse contra ella.

—Iré muy despacio para no hacerte daño.

—No te preocupes.

Él le besó el cuello y empezó a desabotonarle la blusa.

—Eres tan bella... —dijo, besándole los senos. Isabella gimió al sentir el delicioso roce de los dientes en sus pezones. Contuvo la respiración mientras él le quitaba la falda. Sintió la boca de Edward en su ombligo, la lengua bajándole el estómago hasta el pubis. La barrera del encaje de su ropa interior incrementaba su ansiedad.

Edward le quitó las braguitas y se recostó encima de ella. Isabella separó las piernas, invitándolo a entrar en ella.

Se introdujo lentamente y esperó hasta sentir que se acostumbraba a su presencia para empujarse un poco más. Isabella se abrazó a él con un gemido y se entregó al placer del momento.

Se sentía inmersa en una marea de emociones; una exquisita tensión que se extendía por todas sus terminaciones nerviosas. Cuando la espiral de sensaciones llegó a su punto culminante, se dejó caer en el abismo del éxtasis con un alarido de placer.

Edward no pudo contenerse más y con un gemido gutural se empujó dentro de ella para rendirse a su propio orgasmo. Isabella lo sintió explotar en su interior y lo vio estremecerse hasta caer rendido, sobre su pecho.

Se quedaron en silencio, mientras recuperaban el aliento. Edward aún estaba dentro de ella, resistiéndose a ser el primero en romper la unión. Isabella sintió un cosquilleo en la piel, como si el cuerpo le implorara nuevas caricias, y se preguntó si era normal desearlo con tanta desesperación.

Él se incorporó para mirarla.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó.

—Sí.

—¿Te ha dolido?

Ella negó con la cabeza.

Edward le dio un tierno beso en la boca, y ella sintió los primeros indicios del renovado deseo de su amante en su interior. Él la vio sorprenderse y sonrió.

—¿Ves lo que me haces?

—¿No es demasiado pronto?

—Parece que no —dijo, antes de volver a besarla.

CAPITULO 11

AQUELLA noche, Isabella pensó en lo fácil y tentador que era simular que eran un matrimonio normal. Estaba acostada entre los brazos de Edward, sintiendo el calor de su cuerpo, y podía imaginar que cualquiera que los viera daría por supuesto que se habían casado por amor, aunque nada podía estar más alejado de la verdad.

Sabía que la deseaba, pero en ningún momento había declarado sentir nada más por ella. Sólo quería una compensación por la pérdida de su barco, y ella era el pago en lugar de su hermano.

Sin duda, no era el presagio de una vida feliz. Lo que había hecho Jasper siempre sería un abismo entre ellos, aunque ella consiguiera limpiar el nombre de su padre.

Odiaba pensar en el encuentro con James. La hacía sentir contaminada, pero tenía que seguirle la corriente para poder boicotear sus planes. Había vuelto a considerar la posibilidad de contárselo a Edward, pero temía que no la creyera. Si quería convencerlo, tendría que demostrárselo por otros medios, aunque le supusiera ensuciarse las manos.

—¿No vas a apagar la luz? —preguntó él, mordisqueándole el cuello.

—¿No puedo dejarla encendida?

Él la hizo acostarse boca arriba y empezó a besarle los senos. Isabella se estremeció y comenzó a respirar entrecortadamente. Edward le recorrió el estómago con la lengua hasta llegar a sus zonas más íntimas. Ella lo tomó del pelo mientras la llevaba al límite de la locura una vez más. Los deliciosos espasmos del éxtasis la sacudieron hasta dejarla exhausta.

Volvió a tumbarse encima de ella, mirándola a los ojos con toda la intensidad de su pasión.

—Dudo que alguna vez me canse de hacer el amor contigo.

A Isabella le habría encantado poder creerlo.

—¿Y con Irina? —preguntó.

—Preferiría no hablar de mi relación con Irina mientras estemos en la cama.

—No me digas que te sientes culpable.

—En absoluto. Desde un principio te dije que tendría todo lo que quisiera.

—Sí, pero entonces no comprendí que yo sería un apéndice de ese todo.

Edward se introdujo en ella sin decir una palabra. Isabella se avergonzó de que su cuerpo lo acogiera con tanta naturalidad. Él prolongó su reacción hasta que ella perdió el sentido del orgullo y lloró y suplicó que la llevara al paraíso que ansiaba.

Él alcanzó el éxtasis unos segundos después. Su gemido de placer tendría que haberla consolado, pero no fue así.

—Te odio —dijo ella.

—Más quisieras.

—Quiero dormir en la otra habitación.

—No.

—Quiero dejar la luz encendida.

—No.

—Necesito ir al baño.

—Voy contigo.

—¡No! ¿No puedo tener un poco de intimidad?

—De acuerdo. Ve.

Edward se acostó boca arriba, con los brazos detrás de la cabeza, cómodo con su desnudez. Isabella tiró de la sábana para cubrirse, pero él se lo impidió. Lo miró furiosa y apagó la luz.

—Ahora no puedes verme —dijo, mientras iba a tientas hacia la puerta.

—Tal vez no. Pero aún puedo sentirte y saborearte.

Ella cerró la puerta, pero siguió sintiendo la presencia de Edward entre las piernas y su sabor en los labios y en la lengua.

…

Cuando Isabella se despertó la mañana siguiente encontró a Edward de pie junto a la cama, vestido con un traje y con aspecto saludable.

—¿Estás mejor?

—Notablemente.

Edward la miró con complicidad, y ella bajó la vista.

—¿Qué vas a hacer hoy? —preguntó él, al ver que no decía nada.

—No sé. ¿Qué tengo permitido hacer?

—Ya conoces las reglas.

—No confraternizar con los empleados, no coquetear ni tener encuentros sexuales... ¿Qué más?

—Puedes ir de compras. A la mayoría de las mujeres les gusta.

—No soy como...

Edward le tapó la boca con un dedo.

—Lo sé. No eres como la mayoría de las mujeres. Te llamaré más tarde —añadió, besándola antes de ir hacia la puerta.

Ella se cruzó de brazos y le sacó la lengua.

—Compórtate, Isabella. Recuerda que te estoy vigilando.

—Cómo olvidarlo.

Al final, Isabella decidió hacer lo que le había sugerido e ir de compras con la tarjeta de crédito que le había dado. Envió los paquetes al hotel en un taxi y pasó el resto de la tarde paseando por la ciudad hasta que, sin darse cuenta, llegó al jardín botánico. Se detuvo un momento en el lugar donde hacía menos de una semana había aceptado convertirse en la esposa de Edward y pensó en lo mucho que habían cambiado las cosas desde entonces.

Era su mujer en todos los sentidos de la palabra, pero no sabía por cuánto tiempo. No podía vivir con él indefinidamente mientras el futuro de Jasper estuviera en peligro. No sabía si podía confiar en que mantendría su palabra, sobre todo después de que hubieran consumado su matrimonio cuando él le había asegurado que no lo harían.

Se mordió los labios angustiada mientras recorría Hyde Park de regreso al centro. Estaba tan absorta en sus preocupaciones que no vio a James hasta que fue demasiado tarde para esquivarlo.

—Qué alegría verte, Isabella —dijo él, mirándola detenidamente—. ¿Te apetece otro café?

—Sólo si lo pagas.

Él hizo caso omiso del comentario y la tomó del brazo para llevarla a un local, en la esquina del parque. Isabella no trató de zafarse para no llamar la atención; quería que la reunión terminara pronto. Se sentó a la mesa y forzó una sonrisa.

—¿Qué tal va tu plan? —preguntó.

—Muy bien. Edward no sospecha nada.

—¿Has depositado el dinero?

—Por la mañana estará en tu cuenta. Mañana, a esta hora, serás rica, aunque sea por poco tiempo.

—¿Por qué no lo transfieres a tu cuenta?

—Sería demasiado obvio.

—¿Cuánto tiempo supones que lo dejarás en mi cuenta?

—No mucho.

—¿No te preocupa que me lo gaste?

Él la miró con sus ojos de serpiente.

—Si falta un solo centavo, Edward se enterará in mediatamente del paradero de tu hermano.

—¿y qué gano con este trato?

—Que Edward se arrepienta de haberse casado contigo. Es una buena recompensa, ¿no crees?

—Voy a disfrutar de cada minuto.

—Buena chica. Sabía que podía confiar en ti. A fin de cuentas, tenemos mucho en común. Los dos odiamos a Edward.

—¿Por qué lo odias tanto? —preguntó ella, cuando llegó el café.

—Me robó a la mujer que amaba. No la quería. La usó igual que al resto de las mujeres con las que se ha relacionado. Hará lo mismo contigo, si te rindes a su particular versión del encanto. Y cuando se canse, se deshará de ti.

—Estoy segura de que puedo resistir a la tentación.

—Mejor para ti. Si se entera de lo que haces conmigo, va a ser terrible.

—¿No tienes miedo de que descubra tu plan de revancha?

—En absoluto. Cuando se dé cuenta ya estaré a miles de kilómetros.

—Es muy astuto —puntualizó ella—o Puede que ya sospeche algo.

—No. Ha estado demasiado preocupado por su amante.

A ella le habría gustado contradecirlo, pero no podía.

—Me siento incómoda con todo esto —reconoció, tratando de que no sospechara su doble juego.

—No te preocupes. He planeado hasta el último detalle. Tú sólo tienes que actuar como si no pasara nada.

—Creo que subestimas a Edward.

—Te preocupas demasiado. No sabe nada, créeme. Hace años que me delega todos los detalles. ¿Cómo crees, si no, que me libré de ese pequeño asunto con tu padre?

Isabella lo odio por la crueldad con la que había mencionado a su padre.

—Le tendiste una trampa, ¿verdad?

—Era una presa fácil, Isabella. Creía que sabía cómo funcionaba todo, pero yo tenía un as en la manga.

—¿Cómo lo hiciste?

—Tu padre necesitaba dinero, y yo le concedí un préstamo a corto plazo desde la empresa.

—¿Sin que Edward lo supiera?

—Por supuesto.

—Y exigiste el pago del préstamo antes de que pudiera devolverlo, ¿cierto?

—Se puso muy nervioso.

—¿Y tú tensaste la cuerda?

—Sólo un poco.

—Lo suficiente como para que sufriera un ataque al corazón.

—No olvides que fue Edward el que despidió a tu padre, no yo.

—Tengo que irme —dijo, poniéndose en pie—. Edward se estará preguntado dónde estoy.

Después de despedirse de James, Isabella volvió al hotel y pasó el resto de la tarde guardando en la habitación de huéspedes la ropa que había comprado. No sabía si Edward querría que se mudara a su dormitorio, y prefirió dejar las cosas como estaban para evitar decepciones.

Él llegó justo cuando estaba tirando los envoltorios vacíos a la basura.

—Hola —dijo Isabella, volviéndose a mirado.

—Hola —contestó, besándola en la boca.

—¿Qué tal estás?

—Qué esposa tan preocupada.

—Si no quieres que actúe como una esposa en público y en privado, no tienes más que decido. Te aseguro que no me importa.

—¿Sigues enfadada conmigo?

Quería decirle que seguía loca por él, pero sabía que no podía. Le sostuvo la mirada, aunque sabía que se le estaban llenando los ojos de lágrimas.

—No llores, Isabella.

El tono tierno la desarmó, y ya no pudo contener las lágrimas. Edward la apretó contra su pecho y le acarició la cabeza.

—Me preguntaba cuándo iba a pasar esto.

—Me presionas mucho —dijo ella, entre sollozos.

—Lo sé. Parece que no puedo evitarlo. ¿Por qué no suspendemos las hostilidades por un tiempo?

—¿Por qué por un tiempo?

—No me gustan las promesas a largo plazo. Las encuentro difíciles de cumplir.

—Y a mí no me gustan los compromisos a corto plazo. Parece una falta de confianza.

—La confianza es algo que se gana, no algo que se da por hecho.

—¿Hay alguien en quien confíes?

—Creo que es imprescindible confiar en la gente con la que se trabaja. Sé que no lo entiendes, pero ése fue uno de los motivos por los que tuve que despedir a tu padre. Ya no confiaba en él.

—Es obvio que James Witherdale se ha ganado tu confianza —dijo Isabella, con la mirada esquiva—. ¿Cómo lo ha hecho?

—Trabaja para mí hace años. Ha tenido oportunidades de abusar de mi confianza, y no lo ha hecho.

—Hablas como si ni siquiera barajaras la posibilidad de que te decepcione.

—La experiencia me ha enseñado que casi toda la gente acaba por decepcionarnos. El truco consiste en ocultar que nos afecta.

—¿Quién te ha decepcionado más que nadie?

Él se apartó unos pasos y se quitó la corbata como si se quitara una soga del cuello.

—¿A qué vienen tantas preguntas?

—Casi no te conozco. Sólo intento...

—¿Te he pedido que llegaras a conocerme? No. Te he pedido que te casaras conmigo durante una temporada. Nada más.

—No me gusta dormir con desconocidos.

—¿Qué te pasa, Isabella? Creía que habíamos superado la etapa de la agresión permanente.

—Que hayamos tenido relaciones sexuales no significa que esté de acuerdo con todo lo que dices.

—No te pido que lo hagas. Sólo quiero que cumplas tu parte del trato.

—¿Durante cuánto tiempo?

—El que yo diga. Si tienes algún problema, ya sabes cómo resolverlo.

—Dijiste que cuando me casara contigo la deuda de Jasper quedaría saldada.

—¿Y por qué no me dices dónde está para ver si soy un hombre de palabra?

—No me fío de ti.

—Pues subestimas mi sentido de justicia —replicó—. Ahora ve a ponerte uno de esos chándales que tanto parecen gustarte. Tenemos una cena.

—No voy a salir contigo.

—Siento decepcionarte, pero sí lo harás.

—No puedes obligarme.

— ¿Quieres ponerme a prueba? Estoy más que dispuesto, y sabes por experiencia que soy capaz.

—¡Eres el hombre más arrogante que he conocido en mi vida!

—Puede ser, pero ya que estamos intercambiando insultos, tú eres la mujer más exasperante con la que he tenido que tratar. Pasas de las lágrimas a la ira en cuestión de segundos.

—Eso es porque me pones furiosa.

—Y tú me sacas de quicio, así que estamos empatados.

—Te detesto.

—Ahora mismo, no encabezas la lista de mis personas favoritas.

Una vez más, Edward tenía la última palabra. Aun así, cuando Isabella se marchó a su habitación sabía que estaba más furiosa consigo misma que con él. Necesitaba conocerlo mejor. Quería que aprendiera a confiar en ella, pero no sabía cómo conseguirlo.

Lo irónico era que tenía que confiar en quien no debía. Aunque quería contarle a Edward lo de James, la aterraban las represalias. Hasta no estar segura de que Edward dejaría en paz a Jasper, no podía arriesgarse.

Cuando hubiera limpiado el nombre de su padre, Edward estaría más dispuesto a escuchar y a renegociar lo concerniente al futuro de Jasper. Sólo tenía que esperar a que el dinero estuviera en su cuenta al día siguiente. En menos de veinticuatro horas se libraría de las amenazas de James.

Lo único que podía hacer era esperar.

CAPITULO 12

ISABELLA salió de la habitación de huéspedes con su nuevo vestido de gasa, un maquillaje sutil y un peinado elegante. Sintió cos quillas en el estómago al ver el deseo en la mirada de Edward.

—¿Nos vamos?

Durante todo el viaje en el ascensor, Isabella sintió que le faltaba el aire. Edward estaba en silencio, con una expresión indescifrable y un leve temblor en las comisuras de los labios.

Al llegar a la planta baja, la tomó del brazo y la atrajo hacia sí mientras cruzaban la recepción para ir al coche. No pronunció palabra hasta que estuvieron a mitad de camino del restaurante.

—Hablaba en serio al decir lo de la tregua. A los dos nos cuesta no perder el control. Pero si lo hacemos día a día, ¿quién sabe? Tal vez podamos pasar una o dos semanas sin confrontación.

Siguieron en silencio unos minutos más.

—¿Has pensado en cómo habría sido nuestra relación si nos hubiéramos conocido en otras circunstancias? —preguntó Edward de repente.

—No —contestó Isabella, para no comprometerse—. Jamás lo he pensado.

—¿Por qué no fingimos esta noche que acabamos de conocernos?

—¿Bromeas? Me sentiría estúpida.

—Probemos y veamos qué pasa —propuso.

Después de aparcar, Edward se volvió hacia ella y le dio un cálido apretón de manos.

—Hola, Isabella Swan —dijo, con una de sus sonrisas—. Soy Edward Cullen. ¿Quieres cenar conmigo esta noche?

—De acuerdo, cenaré contigo —declaró.

Él la escoltó hasta el restaurante sin tocarla. El camarero les dio una mesa apartada y se marchó discretamente después de tomarles el pedido de las bebidas.

—Háblame de ti, Isabella —dijo Edward, mirándola con detenimiento.

—¿De mí? No estoy segura de ser interesante para alguien como tú.

—No me conoces. ¿Cómo sabes lo que me interesa?

Incapaz de sostenerle la mirada, Isabella se concentró en la copa de champán que acababa de servirle el camarero.

—De acuerdo —dijo—. Supongo que tuve una infancia más o menos feliz hasta los diez años, cuando murió mi madre. Después de eso, nada volvió a ser igual, aunque mi padre era muy cariñoso y hacía lo imposible por estar con nosotros —lo miró a los ojos y se sorprendió de ver la calidez que reflejaban—. Jasper es cinco años menor que yo y es un chico difícil. Cosas típicas de un adolescente con problemas. Emborracharse, cometer pequeños hurtos, robar coches y...

—¿Y?

Isabella se mordió el labio inferior.

—Cuéntamelo tranquila —insistió él—. No se lo diré a nadie.

—Hundir botes.

—¿Hundir botes?

—Yates, en realidad.

—Aún peor.

—Definitivamente, mucho peor —reconoció ella, entre risas—. ¿Y tú? ¿Tienes hermanos?

Edward negó con la cabeza mientras tomaba su copa.

—Soy hijo único. Mis padres se divorciaron cuando tenía cinco años.

—Eras muy pequeño. ¿Y con cuál de los dos viviste?

—Con mi padre.

—¿Veías a tu madre a menudo?

Él la miró a los ojos, y Isabella se estremeció al oír la dureza con la que hablaba.

—Nunca la volví a ver.

—¿Nunca?

—Se fugó con un compañero de trabajo de mi padre.

—Debes de haberla echado mucho de menos.

—Aprendí a no hacerlo —declaró él, incómodo—. Pero volvamos a ti. ¿Qué te gusta hacer en tu tiempo libre?

—No he tenido mucho tiempo libre últimamente.

—Y si tuvieras dinero y tiempo de sobra, ¿qué harías?

—Me gustaría aprender a tocar la guitarra.

—¿Eso es todo?

—Y el violonchelo, el piano, la flauta, la trompeta...

Edward rió y levantó la mano para que no siguiera.

—¿Y tú? —preguntó ella.

—Tampoco tengo mucho tiempo libre, pero cuando puedo me gusta ir al monte, donde no hay teléfonos que me molesten. Me gusta levantarme con el sonido de los pájaros, no del tráfico; y no quiero oír el rumor de la electricidad ni de los ordenadores. Me gusta el silencio.

—¿Y sueles llevar a alguien?

—Por lo general, no.

—¿No llevas a tus amantes?

Él sacudió la cabeza.

—La mayoría de las mujeres que conozco nunca entenderían mi necesidad de esa clase de paz.

—Supongo que a la mayoría de las mujeres le resultaría difícil adaptarse a la falta de comodidades.

—¿Y tú? —preguntó él—. ¿Cómo crees que lo llevarías?

—Necesitaría asegurarme de que no hay arañas, pero mientras tuviera una linterna o una vela estaría bien.

—¿Te da miedo la oscuridad?

—La verdad es que sí —contestó, ruborizada—. No lo puedo evitar. Desde que murió mi madre me da pánico la oscuridad. Odio reconocerlo, pero no he dormido sin luz desde que tenía diez años.

—Deberías habérmelo dicho.

—¿Cómo? No te conozco, ¿recuerdas?

—Olvida el juego —dijo él, frunciendo el ceño mientras la tomaba de la mano—. Deberías haberme hablado de tu fobia y de tu falta de experiencia sexual.

—Con juego o sin él, apenas te conocía. Me obligaste a casarme contigo. Diez días son muy poco tiempo para compartir las mayores debilidades.

—¿Por qué te casaste conmigo, Isabella?

—Para proteger a Jasper. Ya lo sabes.

—¿Sólo por eso?

—¿Por qué otra cosa podría ser?

—Se me ocurre un par de cosas, pero has mencionado una que ha hecho que me arrepienta de haberme casado contigo.

Ella le soltó la mano y lo miró con resentimiento.

—Creía que habíamos pactado una tregua.

—Así es.

—Pareces enfadado.

—Te aseguro que no lo estoy.

Isabella tuvo la impresión de que Edward se las había ingeniado para volver a tener la última palabra. Por suerte, cuando el camarero les llevó la comida, la conversación había derivado en temas menos peligrosos.

—¿Te gustaría ir a bailar? —preguntó él, cuando terminaron de cenar.

—No soy muy buena bailarina.

—Te puedo enseñar.

—Te voy a pisar.

—Tengo pies fuertes.

—Menos mal —dijo ella, mientras se levantaban de la mesa—, porque llevo tacones.

Edward le miró los zapatos y sonrió.

—Entonces tendremos que ir paso a paso.

Isabella sonrió, aunque no pudo evitar preguntarse si hablaba del baile o de su relación.

El local al que la llevó estaba atestado de gente, pero la música era buena. Edward la abrazó por la cintura, ella le rodeó el cuello con los brazos, y empezaron a bailar. Era difícil concentrarse en el ritmo de la música con él tan cerca. Isabella podía sentir el aliento cálido acariciándole la cara mientras se miraban a los ojos, con toda la intensidad de su deseo.

Después, apenas se acordaba de cómo habían vuelto al coche. Recordaba que Edward le había propuesto que salieran al final de una canción y que se había dejado llevar hasta el hotel, ciega de deseo.

Al llegar al ático, él cerró la puerta y, sin decir una palabra, se quitó la corbata y la camisa, y se desabrochó el cinturón. Isabella se soltó el pelo y dejó que la atrajera hacia sus brazos para besarla apasionadamente. Lo sintió bajarle la cremallera del vestido, dejó caer la prenda al suelo y se quitó los zapatos.

Edward se apartó un poco para deleitarse con la belleza de sus curvas. Ella le apoyó las manos en el pecho y se agachó lentamente, lamiéndole el estómago mientras le bajaba los pantalones y los calzoncillos, con una determinación que lo hacía temblar de ansiedad.

—Isabella —gimió.

Ella se introdujo el pene en la boca y lo saboreó con lengua, labios y dientes hasta llevarlo al límite de su resistencia. Con la respiración entrecortada, Edward tensó las piernas para mantener el control, la apartó de su sexo y la tumbó en el suelo con una urgencia estremecedora.

La deseaba con desesperación. Isabella lo sintió en la tensión de su cuerpo; lo sintió en sus labios y en su lengua; y lo sintió cuando le apartó las braguitas para entrar en ella. Arqueó la espalda y lo tomó de los hombros mientras él se empujaba contra ella con una pasión descontrolada.

Entre gemidos, Isabella lo sintió estallar en su interior y estremecerse de placer. Edward se tomó su tiempo para salirse de ella. Le encantaba la sensación de tenerla alrededor, la forma en que lo contenía como si no quisiera soltarlo nunca. Lo hacía sentirse querido, y no podía negar que quería que lo quisiera.

Cuando Edward se puso en pie, Isabella buscó su vestido, evitando mirarlo. Lo oyó subirse la cremallera y ponerse la camisa.

—Tenemos que hablar, Isabella.

Ella se cubrió con el vestido.

—¿No puedes esperar? Necesito ir al baño.

—No, es importante. Hay algo de lo que debemos hablar a la luz de nuestra relación sexual.

—No tendrás ninguna enfermedad...

—No, pero soy fértil, no hemos tomado precauciones y, que yo sepa, no usas ningún método anticonceptivo.

—No te preocupes. No te voy a cargar con un niño. Además, en cualquier momento tendré la regla.

—No me importaría que lo hicieras.

Ella se quedó boquiabierta.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Tengo treinta y cuatro años. No me gustaría esperar mucho más para tener uno o dos niños.

—¿Uno o dos?

—Una familia.

—No esperarás que yo...

—¿Por qué no? Eres mi esposa.

—¡Una esposa falsa!

—¿Lo que acaba de pasar no significa nada para ti?

—Ha sido un momento de locura, nada más.

—Sabes lo que ha sido, así que no lo niegues.

—¿Qué quieres que diga? —preguntó Isabella, mirándolo detenidamente—. ¿Que siento algo por ti después de todo lo que has hecho?

Él le sostuvo la mirada tanto como pudo, pero no podía negar que tenía razón.

—Me gustaría que lo pensaras —dijo, tras una breve pausa.

—Empiezo a pensar que no has usado preservativo deliberadamente.

—En absoluto. Es sólo que cuando hacíamos el amor no estaba pensando.

—No hemos hecho el amor —replicó ella—. Hemos tenido relaciones sexuales.

—Eso no impide que sea posible que te quedes embarazada.

—No quiero hablar de esto —dijo Isabella, dándose la vuelta.

—Hay otra cosa de la que quería hablar.

—¿Qué?

—No quiero que vuelvas a ver a James.

Ella se quedó boquiabierta y se giró para mirarlo a la cara.

—¿Puedo preguntar por qué?

—No confío en él.

Edward quería contarle que sospechaba que James había manipulado la investigación sobre la malversación de fondos de su padre, pero no estaba seguro de que pudiera entender su enfoque.

—¿Hay alguien más a quien tenga prohibido ver? —preguntó ella, con su animosidad habitual.

—No —contestó mientras se colgaba la chaqueta al hombro y se volvía hacia la puerta.

—¿Adónde vas?

—Voy a salir. ¿Algún problema?

—No, ninguno.

—Me alegro de oírlo —dijo Edward, antes de cerrar la puerta.

Ella se echó a llorar y corrió a la habitación de huéspedes, pero no consiguió dormirse hasta el amanecer.

Isabella trató de no darle importancia al hecho de que Edward no hubiera vuelto en toda la noche y, después de un solitario desayuno, salió a la calle.

Buscó un cajero automático y miró con ojos desorbitados el saldo de su cuenta.

James había depositado el dinero, así que todo lo que tenía que hacer era retirarlo. Entró en el banco, pero el cajero le explicó que no podría disponer de los fondos hasta que se hubieran cobrado los cheques.

Isabella salió del banco nerviosa. Quería darle el dinero a Edward cuanto antes, no tener esos fondos inmovilizados en la cuenta. Apenas había entrado en el vestíbulo del hotel cuando oyó que la llamaban.

—¡Isabella!

—¿Jasper?

Ella se dio la vuelta y corrió a abrazar a su hermano.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó, preocupada.

—Quería verte. El señor Marquis me dio un adelanto para que pudiera venir.

—¡No puedes verme aquí!

—¿Por qué no?

—Ya lo sabes.

—Entonces, vayamos arriba.

Isabella se mordió los labios sin saber qué hacer.

—Vamos, Bella. No me quedaré mucho rato.

Subieron al ático en silencio. Isabella cerró la puerta y se volvió a mirarlo.

—No deberías estar aquí, Jasper.

—Lo sé, pero tenía que decirte algo importante.

—¿Qué puede ser más importante que el que puedas ir a la cárcel?

—Yo no hundí el yate.

—¿Qué?

—No fui yo.

Ella lo miró horrorizada.

—¡Me dijiste que lo habías saboteado!

—Reconozco que esa noche estuve en el yate y que quería hundirlo, pero no lo hice. No pude.

—Sigo sin entenderlo —dijo ella, desplomándose en el sofá.

Jasper se sacó un recorte de periódico de la cartera y se lo dio.

—Encontré esto en Gillaroo. Dice que sabotearon el barco de Edward con un arpón. Yo saqué el tapón del centro del yate, pero no fue suficiente para hundirlo.

—¿No usaste un arpón?

—Casi no sé nadar. ¿Cómo iba a ser capaz de semejante proeza?

—Pensé que alguien te había ayudado —levantó la vista y miró a su hermano confundida—. Si no fuiste tú, ¿quién fue?

CAPITULO 13

—NO LO SÉ —contestó Jasper—, pero tengo la sensación de que pronto lo sabremos.

—¿Por qué lo dices?

—Porque Edward sabía dónde encontrarme casi desde el principio.

Ella abrió los ojos desmesuradamente.

—¿Qué?

—Me llamó el otro día.

Isabella se puso en pie, sintiendo que le iba a estallar la cabeza.

—No lo entiendo. No ha dejado de preguntarme dónde estabas.

—Tal vez quería que confiaras en él.

—No sé cómo lidiar con esto —declaró, volviendo a sentarse—. ¿Por qué se casó conmigo, si sabía dónde estabas?

—Puede que le gustes. O puede que se sienta culpable por lo de papá. Lo insinuó por teléfono.

Isabella miró a su hermano como si fuera otra persona.

—Siento todo el daño que he causado —añadió él—. Sé que fui un imbécil, pero no me daba cuenta. Edward me ayudó a ver cómo puede el pasado afectar al futuro —enderezó la espalda y la miró con gesto decidido—. Vuelvo a Gillaroo en unas horas. Cuando termine de trabajar, volveré a estudiar.

—¿A estudiar?

—Sí. Es otra de las cosas que me enseñó tu marido con su llamada. No se puede llegar a ninguna parte sin estudios.

Ella lo abrazó con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

—Sé feliz, Bella.

—Lo intentaré —prometió ella.

No hacía mucho que Jasper se había ido cuando Isabella oyó la llave de Edward en la cerradura. Él entró en el salón unos minutos después y, sin siquiera saludarla, sacó un papel del maletín y se lo dio.

—¿Quieres hablar de esto o tengo que adivinarlo? —preguntó, con una frialdad escalofriante.

A ella se le hizo un nudo en la garganta al ver que le había dado el extracto de su cuenta bancaria.

—Puedo explicarlo...

—Sugiero que lo hagas antes de que te denuncie.

—Estoy segura de que no lo dices en serio.

—¿Crees que porque hemos tenido relaciones sexuales voy a pasar por alto algo así? ¿Por qué clase de idiota me tomas?

—Puedo explicarlo. Sólo lo he hecho para proteger...

—Supongo que ésta es la venganza que habías planeado —interrumpió, furioso—. Prometiste qué harías que me arrepintiera de haberme casado contigo, y has cumplido con tu palabra.

—¡No entiendes nada!

Edward avanzó hacia Isabella hasta quedar a unos pocos centímetros de ella y la miró con gesto despiadado.

—Claro que sí. Entiendo que James y tú lleváis meses planeando esto. Pero ¿sabes qué es lo que más me molesta? Creía que eras diferente, que por fin había encontrado a alguien en quién confiar.

—Edward, yo...

—Pero no te saldrás con la tuya, Isabella. Llevo semanas vigilando a James. Sabía que tramaba algo. Lo que no sabía era que fueras su cómplice.

—Yo no...

—No me engañes, Isabella. Tengo pruebas. Es tu extracto bancario, ¿no?

—Sí.

—Y corrígeme si me equivoco, pero los fondos que hay son míos.

—Sí —reconoció ella, tragando saliva—. Iba a retirarlos para dártelos, pero no sabía que había cheques internacionales y que tardaban en cobrarse. Pretendía sacar el dinero inmediatamente y...

—¿Por qué debería creerte?

—Sé que sabes que sería incapaz de hacer algo así. Estaba tratando de ayudarte.

—Querías humillarme y casi lo consigues —dijo él, alejándose—. Cuando vuelva, no quiero que estés aquí.

A ella se le hizo un nudo en el estómago.

—¿Qué?

—Ya me has oído. Te estoy dando la oportunidad de irte antes de que presente cargos. James no ha tenido tanta suerte.

Acto seguido, Edward se dio la vuelta y salió dando un portazo. Ella trató de contener las lágrimas, pero fue inútil. Rompió a llorar desconsoladamente mientras se desplomaba en el suelo.

Poco después, Isabella salió del hotel con la cabeza gacha para que no le vieran los ojos enrojecidos y subió a un taxi.

—¿A dónde vamos? —preguntó el conductor.

Ella vaciló unos segundos y se enjugó las lágrimas con un pañuelo.

—¿Sabe dónde queda Black Rock Mountain?

El conductor frunció el ceño.

—Jamás he oído hablar de ese lugar. ¿Está muy lejos de la ciudad?

—No mucho.

Isabella le dio indicaciones, se acomodó en el asiento y sacó otro pañuelo.

…

Edward regresó al ático entrada la noche, esperando que Isabella siguiera allí a pesar de sus órdenes. Sabía que no podría resistirse a la oportunidad de ver su victoria final. Aún no se podía creer lo bien que se la había jugado.

Cerró la puerta de golpe para anunciar su llegada y lo sorprendió que no apareciera de inmediato para iniciar una nueva discusión. Frunció el ceño, buscó por el piso y se le hizo un nudo en la garganta al darse cuenta de que se había ido.

Se volvió y vio algo en el suelo junto al extracto bancario que le había restregado por las narices. Cuando lo levantó sintió que se le paraba el corazón.

Era un pañuelo empapado en lágrimas.

…

Isabella le dio al taxista todo el dinero que tenía cuando llegaron a la choza de Black Rock Mountain. Le aseguró que estaría bien, se bajó del coche y lo despidió, luchando contra el pánico mientras la oscuridad de la noche se cernía sobre ella.

Abrió la puerta de la choza, buscó las cerillas y respiró aliviada al ver que había leña cortada. Después de encender el fuego, se acurrucó frente a la chimenea y se tapó con la manta de la cama, que aún conservaba el perfume de Edward.

Cerró los ojos y escuchó los sonidos de la noche. Los grillos, el viento entre los árboles y el sonido de la cascada.

…

Edward amenazó con despedir a todo el personal del hotel por no ser capaz de decirle adónde había ido Isabella, hasta que un portero le aconsejó que preguntara a los taxistas.

Unos minutos después iba en su todo terreno, aferrado al volante con fuerza y preguntándose cómo se podía haber equivocado tanto al acusar a Isabella. Se había casado con él para proteger a su hermano, y sus amenazas sólo habían sido un intento de defender su orgullo porque él la había obligado a hacer un trato humillante.

Se le hizo un nudo en la garganta al pensar en la manera en que él había roto el acuerdo. Si alguien merecía ser acusado de mentiroso, era él. La había deseado desde el primer día. El brillo desafiante de sus ojos azules, combinado con su inocencia, lo había cautivado. Cuanto más lo pensaba, más se daba cuenta del terrible error que había cometido. Isabella no era una oportunista en busca de dinero fácil. Era una hermana leal que había estado dispuesta a sacrificarse para evitar que su hermano fuera a la cárcel.

La choza estaba a oscuras cuando llegó, y por un momento temió que le hubieran dado una información equivocada. Pero al alumbrar el lugar con su linterna la vio acurrucada frente a la chimenea apagada, en vuelta en una manta. Se sentó en la silla y la miró dormir hasta que los rayos de sol empezaron a filtrarse por la ventana.

Isabella abrió los ojos para encontrar a Edward sentado, mirándola. Se apartó el pelo de la cara mientras se sentaba, haciendo lo imposible por evitar su mirada.

—¿Por qué has venido aquí; Isabella? –preguntó él, con voz serena.

Ella se puso en pie y se dirigió a la puerta.

—Perdón. Ya me voy.

—¿Tan desagradable te resulta mi compañía?

—No —dijo ella, volviéndose a mirado.

—¿Por qué no me dijiste que no tenías nada que ver con la estafa de James?

—Lo intenté, pero no querías escucharme.

—Me refiero a por qué no lo contaste en cuanto supiste lo que iba a hacer. No tenías por qué comprometerte de esa manera.

—No sabía si me creerías. No creíste a mi padre, ¿por qué ibas a escucharme a mí?

A él se le llenaron los ojos de culpa.

—Cometí un gran error con tu padre y lamento que sea tan tarde para corregido. Delegué demasiado en James. No estaba al tanto del préstamo que había acordado con tu padre. Lo único que puedo decir es que lamento no haberme dado cuenta antes.

Ella lo miró a los ojos con determinación

—¿Cuánto hace que sabes dónde está Jasper?

—Bastante.

—¿Y por qué fingías no saberlo? Podrías haberle enviado a la cárcel en cualquier momento, y yo no habría podido detenerte.

—Me di cuenta de que él no había hundido mi yate.

—¿Cómo lo supiste?

—Dijiste que no era buen nadador, y llegué a la conclusión de que no podría haberlo hecho.

—¿Y sabes quién lo hizo?

—¿Hace falta que te lo diga?

—¿James?

—Así es.

—Pero no entiendo por qué insististe en casarte conmigo. ¿Qué esperabas sacar con eso?

—¿No lo adivinas? —preguntó él, con una sonrisa irónica.

—Dijiste que era una cortina de humo. Sé que Irina es tu amante.

—No he visto a Irina desde la boda. Tenía cosas más importantes en mente. Como tratar de que te enamoraras de mí para que nuestro matrimonio pudiera ser permanente.

Ella parpadeó sin podérselo creer.

—Pero creía que no tenías intención de comprometerte. Me advertiste que no me encariñara contigo. Dejaste claro que no confiabas en las promesas a largo plazo.

—En los últimos días he aprendido mucho sobre mí —confesó él—. Siempre insistí en que el abandono de mi madre no me había afectado, pero mis relaciones anteriores demuestran que estaba equivocado. Cambiaba de amante constantemente para evitar comprometerme, hasta que te conocí. Enseguida me di cuenta de que había conocido a una mujer que podía abrirle el corazón. Me enamoró todo en ti: la lealtad inquebrantable hacia tu hermano y la actitud desafiante aun cuando estás asustada. Una combinación embriagadora, envuelta en un cuerpo absolutamente deseable que parece incapaz de resistirse a mi contacto.

Isabella se quedó mirándolo; no estaba segura de haberlo oído bien.

—Cuando te vi, aquel día en tu piso, se me ocurrió que nunca había conocido a nadie capaz de sacrificarse tanto por otra persona —continuó Edward—. Al principio pensé en ponerte a prueba para ver hasta dónde llegabas, pero pronto me di cuenta de que era yo el que estaba dispuesto a hacer cualquier cosa para retenerte, incluso recurrir al chantaje.

—¿Por qué me pediste que me fuera anoche?

Él hizo una mueca de dolor, como si el recuerdo de lo que había dicho aún le doliera.

—Estaba furioso y no me paré a pensar si estaba interpretando mal la situación —reconoció—. Cuando James me dijo que eras su cómplice, me volví loco. Sólo cuando volví al ático y encontré tu pañuelo empapado en el suelo me di cuenta de que me había equivocado. No podía entender por qué llorabas si lo que había dicho James era cierto —se acercó a ella y le levantó la barbilla para que lo mirara a los ojos—. ¿Por qué llorabas?

—Porque no quería dejarte.

—¿Por qué?

—Sé que me dijiste que no lo hiciera, pero no pude evitar encariñarme con el papel.

—¿Aunque te extorsioné para que te casaras conmigo?

—Creo que en parte fue por eso. Estaba tan preocupada peleando contigo que no me di cuenta de lo que pasaba hasta que fue demasiado tarde.

—No me recuerdes lo cruel que fui contigo. Aún me estremezco al pensar en cómo te presioné en la cama.

—¿Te arrepientes?

—En absoluto —afirmó, tomándola de la mano—. Pero siento que te he empujado a una relación para la que no estabas preparada.

Isabella lo abrazó por el cuello y se apretó contra él.

—¿Qué te hace pensar que no estoy preparada?

Él sonrió al ver el brillo en sus ojos azules.

—Creo que voy a necesitar que me convenzas. Llámame desconfiado, pero me gusta estar completamente seguro antes de comprometerme a largo plazo.

—¿Qué te convencería?

—No sé —dijo él, tomándola de la cintura—. ¿Alguna sugerencia?

—¿Qué tal esto?

Isabella lo besó en la boca.

—No está mal. Pero no es suficiente.

Ella le quitó la corbata, le abrió la camisa y lo besó desde el cuello hasta el abdomen.

—¿Convencido?

—No del todo.

—¿Me estoy acercando? —insistió ella, bajándole la cremallera del pantalón.

—Mucho.

Acto seguido, Edward la alzó en brazos y la llevó al dormitorio.

—¿No deberías estar trabajando? —preguntó Isabella.

—Ahora mismo tengo cosas más importantes que hacer.

—Creía que lo más importante para los millonarios era ganar dinero.

—Para este millonario en particular hay una cosa mucho más importante.

Ella se quitó el chándal y sonrió con complicidad.

—¿Y qué es?

Edward le deslizó la boca por la curva de los senos, entreteniéndose con los pezones antes de seguir.

—¿No me lo vas a decir? —preguntó Isabella, con la respiración entrecortada.

—No. Te lo voy a demostrar.

FIN

Melanie Milburne — A su merced.


End file.
